


Writing Prompts and One Shots

by SassyDuckQueen



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AUs, Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alya Césaire Bashing, Alya Césaire Redemption, And take downs, Bad Parent Gabriel Agreste, Batman One shot will happen, Evil Lila Rossi, F/F, F/M, Fox Alya Césaire | Rena Rouge, Gabriel Agreste is a terrible parent, Gabriel Agreste salt, Hawk Moth is Gabriel Agreste, I have an obsession with destroying that character apperently, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Just not sure when, LOTS OF LILA SALT, Lila Rossi Bashing, Lila Rossi Lies, Lila Rossi's Lies Are Exposed, Lila is a demon, Luka is an angel, M/M, Manipulative Lila Rossi, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Needs a Hug, Marinette protection squad, Multi, Suicide Attempt, ml salt, other tags will be added as i go along
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:02:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 73,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25293634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyDuckQueen/pseuds/SassyDuckQueen
Summary: Just a bunch of writing prompts and one shots. Some may be what others have suggested, others may be my own. Salt is to be expected, redemptions are a thing and so is owning one Lila Rossi. If you don't like then please don't read. If you do like then come in, grab a drink and have a good read :D
Relationships: Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Comments: 172
Kudos: 415





	1. The Take Down- For worlds-tiniest-spook-pastry (tumblr)

**Author's Note:**

> So I got asked to do an Alya redemption story. I may have gotten a little carried away and it became a full blown take down Lila thing but hopefully peeps will enjoy it :D Lukanette is optional as it's never stated if they are a couple. If you want a prompt writing, drop me a comment or send me a DM or ask on my Tumblr: ultra-sassyduck :D

"Look, girl, I get it. Lila has some amazing stories but that doesn't mean you have to feel threatened by her," Alya sighed as she sat at her computer. She was on video chat to Marinette and was trying to convince her how amazing Lila really was. Everyone else could see it but Marinette just couldn't and Alya just couldn't understand why. Lila was one of the kindest people she had ever met. She constantly complimented her friends, telling them how good they looked. She worked with multiple charities and was willing to help out her friends. She was even willing to give Marinette multiple chances, despite the fact that Marinette seemed to hate her. "If you just gave her a chance, you'd would find that she's just like you,"

"She is nothing like me, Alya," Marinette gasped. "I'm not a liar for one thing!"

"Marinette, Lila is not a liar and we've talked about this," She sighed, rolling her eyes. "You can't just accuse her without proof. I know you want to blame her for your expulsion but she didn't do it. My money is on Chloe,"

"And where's your proof that she is telling the truth?!" Marinette growled, clearly annoyed. "And if Chloe wanted me expelled, she just threaten to call her father. Not try and frame me,"

"Can you be certain?" Alya asked, frowning. "And I know Lila is telling the truth,"

"Oh so you have proof then?" Marinette asked, crossing her arms. Alya frowned as she didn't but why would Lila lie to her? What could she possible achieve with lies? "Well?"

"Well what?" Alya asked, frowning.

"Do you have proof?" Marinette asked again. "Have you got hold of Ladybug and asked her do you know Lila Rossi? Or did you find Jagged Stone and asked him about his so called cat?! Hm?"

"Well... no but I know-"

"If you're that bothered about it, why don't you find proof that I'm wrong?" Marinette growled, making Alya frown. "After all, you always say a good reporter checks her facts!"

"Marinette, come on. I know that," Alya sighed but Marinette looked pissed.

"Then why am I the one to get proof?! You're the reporter!" She growled, making Alya frown again. Marinette looked to the side and picked up her phone as it vibrated. Her eyes lit up slightly as she looked at it before she turned back to Alya. "I have to go and Alya, stop trying to force me to be friends with Lila. If you want to be friends with her then that's your choice but I want nothing to do with her and nothing you can say or do will change my mind. Good night,"

"Marinette, wait!" Alya gasped but she hung up, shutting down the video chat. Alya sighed and got up, heading into the kitchen to get a drink. She grabbed a cup from the cupboard and filled it up with water before taking a drink.

If you don't have the proof then it's not the truth... Marinette's words were running through her head. She frowned to herself as she thought about the words. Marinette had also mentioned that a good reporter checked their facts. Another thing she had said. Alya frowned even more. Even though she didn't want to admit it, Marinette was right to a certain degree. Alya didn't believe that Lila was a liar but Marinette did. An idea popped into her head. She owned it to Lila to prove that she wasn't a liar. Taking her phone from her pocket, she opened her messages to Marinette.

_LilMissWifi: Hey, I know you said you had to go but I had an idea. Why don't we both get proof about Lila? I'll gather proof that she isn't a liar and you gather proof that she is?_

_DesignQueen: Why should I gather proof that she's a liar? I'm not the one who's insisting that I give her a chance, despite the fact that every time I say something, she spins it make me look a bad person._

_LilMissWifi: Oh come on, Mari. If you don't have the proof then it isn't the truth. You don't have proof that Lila is a liar..._

_DesignQueen: And you don't have proof that she isn't! And I know she's a liar since she admitted it when she threatened me in the bathroom!!_

Alya's eyes widen as she read it but it suddenly disappeared.

_DesignQueen deleted a message._

_DesignQueen: Stop trying to make her my friend. I told you I don't want to be friends with her_

_LilMissWifi: What do you mean she threatened you in the bathroom?!_

_DesignQueen: ..... you saw that before I deleted it...._

_LilMissWifi: Yes! Now explain!_

_DesignQueen: What's the point? You won't believe me anyway and you'll just demand proof.._

_LilMissWifi: Mari! You have to tell me!!_

_DesignQueen has logged off_

Alya sighed and tried to call Marinette but it went straight to voicemail. She sighed again before dialing Lila's number. It rang a few times before someone answered.

"Hey, girl," Alya stated but it wasn't in her usual tone.

"Alya, I'm so sorry but I'm really busy right now. I have a video chat with Prince Ali in five minutes-"

"Oh that's ok. I just want to ask you something," She muttered.

"Oh?"

"I'm not sure how to say this but Marinette mentioned that you threatened her in the bathroom..." Alya muttered, frowning. Lila remained silent for a few seconds. "Lila?"

"I'm sorry Alya but she's lying," Lila gasped. Alya frowned as it sounded like she was crying. "M-Marinette... she was the one who threatened me!"

"What?" Alya gasped in shock. Marinette was not the type to threaten someone but Lila wasn't a liar. There was no reason as to why she would. "When?"

"A c-couple of d-days ago..." She sniffed, making Alya frowned. "D-During our free period on Tuesday..."

"Why didn't you tell me?!"

"S-She's your friend," She sobbed. "I didn't want to come between you two by telling you that she was bullying me..."

"Bullying you?!"

"Y-yes... she's been sending me horrible texts for ages and then she threatened me in the bathroom! She said she was going to take my friends away from me if I didn't stay from Adrien!" She cried, making Alya frown. "She's just so jealous that Adrien likes me and not her!!"

"Lila, if that's true, you need to go to Mr Damocles-"

"What do you mean if that's true?!" Lila gasped, clearly upset. "Y-You don't believe me?"

"Of course, I do..." She muttered, frowning. Did she? "It's just..."

"M-Marinette is your friend... of course, you wouldn't believe me over her... I can't believe her threat is coming true..." She sniffed, making Alya frown even more.

"Lila, that's not the case-"

"I'm so-sorry, Alya. I have to go... The video call is about to start and I don't want to talk about this anymore," Lila cried but suddenly hanging up. Alya frowned deeply as she heard silence. She put her phone down and frowned deeply. She didn't know what to think right now. Marinette didn't seem like the type to bully. After all, she knew what it was like to be bullied. Chloe had bullied her for years and Marinette didn't even stand up to her until she met Alya and when it came to jealous... well, Marinette was known to be affected by it but everytime she realized her mistake and came back to reality but Lila wouldn't lie and Marinette did seem to hate her but would she really go as far to threat to take away Lila's friends and bully her? Alya wasn't sure anymore. Lila was such a sweet girl so it made no sense for her to make up stuff about Marinette but it also made no sense for Marinette to bully Lila since she was just as sweet. But if Marinette was bullying Lila... well, Alya couldn't just sit there and do nothing. What if this turned Lila into an akuma? She had already been one and Alya knew how stressful it was. She didn't want to see her friend become Volpina again but she also didn't want to see Marinette become an akuma. What if Marinette wasn't bullying Lila and it was all a massive misunderstanding? Yes, that had to be it. After all, neither girl were capable of been mean. Marinette was probably just stressed out. After all, she did take on a lot by herself so it might be that she is just lashing out. She had snapped at Alya a few times. Yes, that had to be it. Marinette was simply lashing out due to stress and Lila had gone caught in the crossfire. There was no way Marinette was a bully after all. This was just one big misunderstand. She nodded in conclusion but something bugged her. Why would Marinette mention that Lila had threatened her in the bathroom then just the delete the message? Also Lila didn't seem to be one to keep things to herself so why didn't she mention that Marinette had threatened? Well, that could be explained easily. She was clearly frightened. She frowned and sighed to herself. She didn't know what to think.

"What's wrong with you?" Nora's voice brought her out of her thoughts, making her face her. "You look... torn..."

"I just found out that Marinette might be a bully..." She muttered, frowning but to her surprise, Nora laughed. "Nora, it isn't funny,"

"I'm sorry... it's just... Marinette a bully? Really?" She laughed, wiping her eyes. "That girl couldn't hurt a fly. She's way too much of a goodie goodie to do so,"

"Well, according to Lila, Marinette has been sending her nasty texts for ages, bullying her and threatened her in the bathroom," She replied but she couldn't be feel weird when she said it out loud. Marinette and bully were just two words that didn't go in the same sentence. It just felt wrong to say it. Nora frowned at her little sister's expression.

"Have you seen the texts?" 

"No... this is the first time Lila mentioned them,"

"Ok what was the convo that lead to her telling you?"

"Well, I phoned her because Marinette sent me a message then deleted it and I wanted answers," She muttered, frowning. 

"What message?"

"Well, I was trying to convince her that Lila isn't a liar and that we should both gather proof so we could prove our points," She muttered, frowning. "She ended up saying that she knew Lila was lying because she admitted it when she threatened her in the bathroom. Literally, a few seconds later she deleted it and sent a different message but I had seen it and tried to get her to talk about it. I tried to phone her but it went to voice mail so I phoned Lila and asked her if she had threatened Marinette. Lila then told me that Marinette was lying and Marinette had been the one to threaten her. Lila mentioned the texts as well but it's just not like Marinette. I didn't even know she had Lila's number. I asked Lila when it happened and she told me it happened during our free period on Tuesday and I asked why she didn't tell me. She said she thought I wouldn't believe her because Marinette is my friend and she didn't want to go between us by telling me she's a bully..."

"This girl only mentioned that Marinette had threatened her after you asked her about her threatening Marinette?" Nora asked, getting a nod of Alya. "Well, that seems odd. Are you sure this Lila girl isn't lying about Marinette?"

"No, Lila wouldn't lie," Alya stated firmly before frowning. "But Marinette has been saying she's a liar for months. She's even convinced that Lila was the one who got her expelled but she hasn't got any proof that Lila was behind that or that she was even lying. I've tried to get her to give Lila a chance but she just won't have it. She keeps on insisting that she's a liar, despite that she has no proof that she is,"

"Do you have proof that she isn't?" Nora asked her, making her look at her with surprise. "You say that Marinette has no proof that this Lila girl is a liar but do you have any proof that she is telling the truth?"

"Well, no... but... Lila wouldn't lie..." Alya muttered, frowning.

"And would Marinette?"

"No, of course not!" Alya gasped. "Marinette hates liars but I just don't get why she hates Lila. Lila isn't a liar... what do I do?"

"Well, right now, it's Lila's word against Marinette's and you can't do much without proof," Nora mumbled, giving Alya an idea.

"Then I'll get proof! I can prove to Marinette that Lila isn't a liar and help Marinette and her mend the bridge since I think this is one big misunderstanding!" She gasped. "I bet that Lila simply bumped into Marinette in the bathroom and Marinette snapped at her. And since Marinette doesn't want to be friends with Lila, she probably told her so through text and that's what Lila means! And while I'm at it, I'll find who framed Marinette! If I can prove it wasn't Lila then Marinette will see how nice she really is,"

"I'm not sure that is going to work," Nora muttered. Marinette might not be a bully but she was stubborn and then there was the possibility that Lila wasn't telling the truth. However, her words fell on deaf ears.

**~Next Day at School~**

"Oh, it's so nice that you want to defend me but it's really not necessary," Lila gasped, making Alya frown a little. She had told her plan to prove to Marinette that Lila isn't the liar she thinks she is. "While I would love to be Marinette's friend, she just doesn't want to be mine. I understand why though. I'm so close to Adrien and so successful in my chosen areas that she is just jealous,"

"Which I don't get," Alya admitted, making Lila frown. "Well, it's not like Marinette isn't unsuccessful. She is Jagged Stone's personal designer, Mr Agreste personally chose her design for Adrien to wear, she was offered an apprenticeship with the Audrey Bourgeois, her great uncle is a famous chef and she almost got the role of Ladybug in Clara Nightingale's music video! Oh and her parents' business is famous!! I just don't get why she would be jealous of you and if it was the Adrien thing, why isn't she like that with Chloe and Kagami? It's a known fact that both of them have a crush on him and are super close to him,"

"Well, I didn't want to mention anything but Marinette stole my designs..." Lila frowned, making Alya look at her with shock. "It's part of her way of bullying me,"

"Lila, there's no way Marinette would ever steal anyone's work," Alya stated, frowning. Her frown deepened as Lila began to cry. "Are you sure it was her? Did you see her? Have you got proof like the original drawings?"

"I knew you wouldn't believe me," She sniffed. "Just like you didn't believe me about her threatening me!!"

Alya went to say something but Lila rushed off, crying. Nino frowned as he came over and sat down.

"Hey, is Lila ok?" He asked, getting Alya to look at him.

"I don't know..." She muttered, frowning as Mylene and Ivan joined them. "She said that Marinette had threatened her in the bathroom, that she's been bullying her and that Marinette stole Lila's designs but I didn't even know Lila was into fashion design and when I asked her if she was certain it was Marinette and if she had proof, like if she had seen her and had the original drawings, she just said she knew I wouldn't believe her and rushed out..."

"Maybe you should go check on her," Nino suggested, frowning. Alya nodded and got up before heading towards the bathroom. She was expecting to hear Lila in tears and sobbing her heart out but to her surprise, she heard talking.

"Oh, Miss Bustier, it's awful!! Marinette's been threatening me for months and now she's trying to take away my friends!! She's turned Alya on me and I fear she'll target everyone else next..." Lila cried, making Alya frown. Had Miss Bustier found her? She waited for the teacher's reply but it didn't come. Instead, Lila stopped crying and giggled to herself. "Of course, she'll buy that. Dumb teacher... Alya will be much harder to convince... hmm... she wanted proof right? Well, I can easily get her proof that Marinette has been sending me terrible texts. Yes, that will work but I better make sure she doesn't try to prove to that goody two shoes that I'm not a liar,"

Alya covered her mouth as she listened. Lila had no idea that she was there so of course, she was showing her true colors and the worst thing, Marinette had been right. She felt awful and betrayed. Marinette had tried to warn her but she refused to listen. How could she had been so stupid and trusting? She gasped and quickly hid behind one of the lockers as Lila began to leave the bathroom. Even the way she walked was different when she thought she was alone. Gone was the weak, fragile girl and in her place was a bold, confident bitch. The sound of fluttering got Alya's attention as an akuma forced it's way into the locker room. No doubt it was here for her because of the betrayal she felt but hell be damned was she going to give into Hawkmoth. It fluttered closer to her but she focused on positive thoughts. Yes, she had been a fool and had been betrayed and had hurt her friend but she could fix it. She had hope because she knew the truth now and this wasn't a bad thing. It was a good thing. The butterfly fluttered away and went to look for a new victim so Alya glanced around to find a way to contain it as Lila reached the door. However, Lila stopped in her track as she saw the butterfly. Alya thought she was afraid of it until she saw the girl's expression. It wasn't one of fear but one of excitement. A dark smile appeared on Lila's face as she looked at it.

"Perfect," She muttered, causing Alya took out her phone and began to film as she reached for the akuma, much to Alya's horror. She placed it in one of her bracelets and stood still. Alya held her breathe as she filmed. "Hello again, Hawkmoth,"

The color drained out of Alya's face as she recorded Lila talking to Hawkmoth as if he was an old friend. She thanked her sense that she filmed this as she realized if she tried to tell anyone, no one would believe her. Lila laughed as she was covered in the classic smoke and transformed into Volpina before she left the classroom. Alya shakily switched the camera to herself.

"I just saw Lila Rossi willingly take one of Hawkmoth's akumas, greet him like an old friend and transform into Volpina," She stated the date and the time as well and ended the stream before rushing out of the room. Ladybug and Chat Noir were already on the scene so she began to film the fight.

**~After the Fight~**

"Lila?" Alya called for her as the Italian girl got her things from her locker at the end of the day. The fight had been done quickly so there was no need to retreat home straight. The teachers had asked Lila if she wanted to go home. They offered to call her mother but she had chose not to, stating her mother was busy at work. Alya wondered how much of that true but still, Alya consisted herself a fair person and believed in chances. Lila turned to her and gave her usual smile, only now Alya could see how fake it was.

"Oh, Alya. I hope I didn't hurt when I was akumatized," She gasped, fake tears in her eyes. "I don't remember what I did,"

"You didn't hurt me," Alya muttered as she hadn't. "Um... could I have a word with you though?"

"Of course," Lila smiled as the last of the students left. She continued to pack her bag. "Shall we walk home together?"

"Oh... it won't take that long," Alya muttered, making Lila frown. "Lila, I know that you lied and I want you to come clear to the class and apolygize to Marinette,"

"Alya, I don't understand," She gasped, fake tears in her eyes again. "W-Why are you accusing me of lying?"

"Lila, I know you're lying," She stated, making Lila frown again.

"Is that what Marinette has told you? She has it out of me. She is bullying me and-"

"Enough! I know you were lying because I came to check on you during lunch! I heard you practicing talking to Miss Bustier and how you were going to get me 'proof'! I can't believe you would even consider faking texts just to make me turn on Marinette! And worst of all, Lila, I saw you take the akuma willingly!"

She half expected Lila to make up some excuse or trying and bargain with her but instead, Lila smirked.

"Who's going to believe you hm?" She asked, crossing her arms. Alya looked at her with surprise. "No one believed Marinette including you so what makes you think they'll believe you over me? I'm Lila Rossi, the kindest, sweetest girl in the school. I volunteer at lots of charities and have disabilities. It's my word against yours, Cesaire and they'll take mine every time,"

"But you're lying!" Alya gasped, making Lila giggle.

"Alya, I only tell people what they want to hear," She stated. "It's not my fault that they're dumb enough to believe. After all, you did. Did you really think I knew or even liked Ladybug?"

Alya looked shocked at Lila's confession.

"Of course, I don't but you believed me anyway because it was what you wanted to hear, even when your good friend Marinette tried to tell you otherwise," She laughed. "You see people can't resist when they hear what they like to hear,"

"I'm going to expose you!" Alya gasped but Lila laughed as if it was the funniest thing she had ever heard.

"You do that and I'll turn everyone against you, just like I did with Marinette," She smirked, making Alya gasp before she suddenly grabbed her arm. "I like you, Alya. Having you around is useful so I'll give you one more chance. You're either with me or against me but mark my words, if you're against me, I will make sure you end up alone and everyone will hate you,"

She smirked evilly at Alya, who wasn't sure what to do.

"I hope you make the right choice, Alya," She stated, turning on her heel before putting on her sweet persona. "Ciao, Alya. See you soon,"

With that, she waved and left, leaving Alya shaking. Marinette had been right all along. With a horrified expression, she realized that Lila had threatened Marinette and that she had never wanted to be Marinette's friend. The truth was Lila hated Marinette, which was why Marinette was acting the way she was. It all made sense now. Alya went from been horrified to righteously outraged. Not only had Lila threatened Marinette but she was also using her friends. Suddenly, those 'compliments' didn't seem like compliments at all. In fact, they were insults disguised as compliments and she didn't even work for any charities. Alya frowned as she had an awful feeling of where the class donations had really gone. No one why Marinette refused to put to. And all the 'chances' Lila had given Marinette. Of course, they weren't real and if they were ones that involved Alya and the rest of the gang... well, before she knew, it looked like Lila would just mention something innocent and Marinette would get wound up about it but now she knew, she realized Lila had sabotaged her attempts every time. Alya shakily took out her phone as she walked out, bringing up Marinette's number. She dialed it but it went straight to voice mail. Panic ran through her mind. Was she too late? Would Marinette forgive her?

"Mari, it's Alya. Please call me back. We need to talk about Lila so when you get a chance to call me, please do. It's important," She stated, leaving the voicemail message before walking home. Once she got in, she went straight to her room and pulled up the video on her phone. This was her trump card but if she was going to expose Lila, she had to get more then just this. This only proved that she willingly took an akuma but knowing Lila, she would make a sob story out of it. Maybe even try to claim it was fake. No, Alya needed to be clever about this and she also needed to let Ladybug know about it. She jumped as her phone began to ring and saw it was Marinette. She answered it and placed it to her ear. "Marinette-"

"I will say this one more time, Alya," Marinette gasped, sounding annoyed. "I do not want to be Lila's friends so drop it!"

"That's not why I called..."

"You said it was about Lila and I told you I don't want to be friends with her," Marinette replied, making Alya frown. "So what am I suppose to think? And if it's not about Lila, why say it is?"

"It is about Lila but not for my usual reasons," Alya gasped before sighing. "Marinette.... you were right. Lila is a liar,"

Silence....

"Marinette?" Alya gasped, frowning. Again, she didn't answer. "Marinette?!"

"Hey, Alya right?" A guy's voice answered. She frowned as she recognized it. "Can Marinette phone you back in a few minutes? She needs a moment or two,"

"Uh... sure but who are you?" She asked but he hung up. She blinked. Who the hell was that? Why did Marinette need a moment or two? She frowned but her phone vibrated again. She looked at it and saw it was Marinette. She answered it. "Marinette?"

"Yeah... uh sorry about that, Alya. You kind of shocked me," She muttered, making Alya frown. "Did you really say I was right?"

"Yeah..." She muttered, looking down before taking a breathe. "I am so sorry, Marinette. I know now that Lila is a liar but I shouldn't have pressed you either. God, I have been an awful friend,"

"Alya,"

"You must hate me so much but I don't blame you-"

"Alya..."

"I was awful. I believed Lila and tried to get you to be friends with her! Even when you tried to warn me, I demanded you get proof that she was lying! But I'm suppose to be the reporter! I should have fact checked! Oh, god! She really did frame you!!"

"Alya!!" Marinette shouted, making the reporter go quiet. She blinked as Marinette took a deep breathe.

"C-Can you forgive me?"

"I... I can, Alya but it will take time," Marinette stated, getting a good of the girl even if she couldn't see. "I get why you believed her. Sure, it hurt that you didn't believe me but I do understand why you believed her,"

"Really?" Alya gasped, surprised.

"Yeah," Marinette confirmed. "For one, I never told you the full story about how I knew that she was lying or that she had threatened me. Plus with how our class is and the way Paris is, her stories didn't seem so outlandish and if I didn't know for certain, I would have believed her too,"

"How did you know?" Alya asked, making Marinette sigh. "I remember you telling me and Nino that you saw her talking to Adrien but you didn't actually say how you knew,"

"If you have to know, I saw Ladybug calling Lila out on her lies," Marinette sighed. "But I'm more interested in how you found out..."

Alya sighed and then told Marinette everything. From last night's conversation to Lila threatening her after school and everything in between. Marinette listened to everything. 

"She really is a monster and I can't believe I fell for her lies," Alya sighed, shaking her head. "And I don't know what to do. I can't just sit back and let her continue, especially now I know that she's a liar and willingly took an akuma but knowing how she is, she'll spin it and make it look like she had no choice but to be akumatized..."

"Alya, you're a reporter right?" The guy's voice returned, making Alya frown. She forget he was there. "So collect evidence against her,"

"And how do I do that, whoever you are?"Alya replied but both the guy and Marinette giggled.

"Alya, it's Luka," Marinette stated. That explained why he seemed familiar but since when had Marinette start to hang out with Luka. "Also we can do it together. We need to meet up, write down her lies and expose them. This can be a way to work on our friendship and screw what Adrien said,"

"Adrien?" Alya questioned, confused.

"Oh right. You don't know," Marinette answered. "Adrien knows that Lila is lying but advised me to take the high road. He said it didn't matter if she was lying as we both knew she was and her lies weren't hurting anyone,"

"He what?!" Alya gasped, angered then she realized that Marinette did actually stop calling Lila out of her lies. Until recently that was. "You followed his advice, didn't you?"

"For a little while, yes but Luka helped me realize that he was wrong," Marinette replied. "As for the video you mentioned of Lila taking an akuma willingly, you should try and inform Ladybug. I'm sure she'll answer if you put out an emergency post on your blog,"

"That's a great idea, Marinette," Alya gasped, smiling before frowning. "But what about exposing her?"

"Well, it's Saturday tomorrow so let's meet up and make a plan," Marinette suggested. "Luka can join us as well,"

"Sure," Alya agreed, feeling a lot better. Lila would not win this time. "So tomorrow outside the bakery at 12pm?"

"Sure, we'll see you then," Marinette agreed before hanging up. Alya instantly put down her phone and logged onto her blog. She posted a quick blog, calling for Ladybug and stating that her blog was going to be under a review. Once that was posted, she went to the Lila interviews. She added a warning at the beginning, stating that these were nothing but lies and at the time of them been posted, she had believed it was truth, along with an apology. She knew Lila would try and deny that she had said anything and may even try to claim that it was planned. She played it and began to write down every lie in the interview. She was knocked out her thoughts as someone knocked on her window. She walked over and opened it, letting Ladybug in and to her surprise, Viperion joined her.

"We got your message," Ladybug stated as Alya stared at the two heroes in awe. "Alya?"

"Sorry... it's just... Ladybug and Viperion!!" She grinned before shaking her head. She grabbed her phone and held it up. "Firstly, thank you for coming so quickly and secondly, I think you really need to see this,"

With that, she played the video. The two heroes frowned as they watched it. Alya felt sick watching it again before the two heroes frowned when it finished.

"Thank you for bringing this to our attention, Alya," Viperion stated as Ladybug nodded in agreement.

"I've known for a while that Miss Rossi is a liar and that she teamed up with an akuma to take me down but I've had no solid proof until now. Can you send me the video?" Ladybug asked, taking out her yoyo. Alya sent it to it. "I will have to get in touch with the police and see what they can do but this should be enough proof that Miss Rossi is dangerous-"

"Not so fast, Ladybug," Alya gasped, making the heroes look at her. Viperion rose an eyebrow at her. "Lila is very clever and I know she'll spin this to look like she's the victim. Not just that but this only proves that she willingly took an akuma. She could easily claim that Hawkmoth threatened her beforehand and people will believe her..."

"She has a point, Bug," Viperion pointed out, making the spotted heroine nod before he looked at her. "I take it you have an idea,"

"My whole class think she's a sweet heart and that my friend Marinette is jealous of her. Lila tried to claim that Marinette had been bullying her to me and I'm not sure who else she has told. The class needs to know that Lila isn't who she said she is. She threatened and framed Marinette and she's threatened me.; I tried to give her a chance to do the right thing and she basically laughed in my face and then threatened me," Alya admitted. "The thing is if she lied about been your friend and Marinette... then what else has she lied about?"

"A good point..." Ladybug agreed. "I can't hold this from the police for long but if you were to expose her then she would probably be akumatized again... it would be best if we were there..."

"She will probably try and go for an akuma too. More proof that she is working with Hawkmoth," Viperion agreed before looking at Alya. "How quickly do you think you can get evidence? The sooner we get her in custody, the better,"

"Well, I think I can get a good amount through the weekend," She stated, getting a nod of the superheroes. The two went to leave the room but Alya gently grabbed Ladybug's arm. Ladybug turned and faced, frowning a little as Alya let go of her arm and looked down, playing with her hands. "I'm sorry, Ladybug... I should have checked with you if that interview was correct and never had posted it... god, I'm such a fool. I hope you can forgive me,"

"Alya, I accept the apology, Alya but it will take time to earn back my trust," She stated, getting a nod of the reporter. "But you are starting to and I should have come to you to explain that Lila was lying so I hope in turn you can accept my apology,"

"Ladybug!!" Alya gasped, tears in her eyes. "Of course! You're not the one at fault! I'm the fool an-"

"And I should have come to you as soon as that aired but I didn't," Ladybug sighed before smiling. "But we can both work on been better. Come on, Viper. We better leave Alya to it,"

"R-Right," Viperion nodded but Alya could see the look in his eyes as he watched her. It was one of pure love, devotion and respect. A look that she had never seen in Cat Noir's eyes. The look in his eyes wasn't bad but seeing how Viperion looked at Ladybug, Alya realized the way Cat looked at her was one of lust and wanting, not love and devotion. Viperion smiled and waved at Alya before following Ladybug out the window. Alya walked over to the window and closed it before logging back onto her laptop and began to work on collecting evidence. 

**~Next Day~**

"So what have you got so far?" Marinette asked as she slipped her drink. Alya, however, was looking around, confused as to why they were sat in the restaurant area of the Grand Paris hotel. Marinette wouldn't be seen dead in here right? And surely, Chloe would have come down by now and demanded they leave. "Alya?"

"Oh right... well, it was a lot harder then I realized but I managed to drag up some of her past," Alya muttered, taking out a file and handing to Marinette, who opened it. "It's not pretty,"

Marinette's eyes widen as she read over it before handing it to Luka. His eyes flicked across the page, frowning as he took in the information. Alya bit her lip as she watched his reaction. When she had come across it, she felt worst then before. 

"Luka?" Marinette asked, gently as he closed the file and slid it back to Alya. He looked calm but then she noticed his hand shaking. She may not know him as well as Marinette did but she did know he normally had steady hands. She looked up into his eyes and noticed they were burning with rage but he was doing his best to control it. An akuma would not help the situation. Marinette gently placed her hand over his. "You ok?"

"Yeah... I just..." He muttered, frowning. "We need to take her down permanently and I think we're gonna need a lot more then just us three,"

"I'll text Chloe," Marinette muttered, taking out her phone. Alya blinked. Since when was Marinette friends with Chloe. Clearly, she had missed a lot.

"I was able to get in contact with Ladybug last night," Alya mumbled. "She has the video of Lila taking the akuma and I think they want to take her down on Monday. She also admitted that she didn't know Lila,"

She suddenly snapped her fingers and frown.

"Alya?" Marinette asked, putting down her phone.

"I should have got it on film," She muttered, causing both of them to frown.

"Well, I'll get Ladybug to drop by again tonight," Marinette stated, making Alya look at her in surprise. "Alya, I was able to get her to give you that interview remember?"

"Good point," Alya nodded as Chloe and Sabrina walked into the restaurant. They looked around before spotting them and walked over. Alya felt weird as she and Chloe weren't friends but Marinette jumped up and greeted her. To her surprise, Chloe greeted her back and even smiled before the two girls sat down. Marinette returned to her seat as Chloe blinked and looked at Alya.

"Marinette?" She asked, concern in her voice.

"Alya knows and has apologized," She stated, getting a nod of Chloe. Alya, however, was still shocked of Chloe been nice. "We're planning to expose Lila and Alya found some really interesting information that you might be interested in reading,"

Marinette nodded at Alya who cautiously slid the file over to Chloe and Sabrina. Chloe read through it and narrowed her eyes before handing it to Sabrina, who cupped her mouth in shock as she read it.

"Oh my god," She gasped, closing the file and pushing it back to Alya. Chloe looked at Alya with a hard to read expression.

"You found this?" She asked. Alya nodded. "And you checked to see if it was real?"

"I tracked down everything I could and even contacted some of the people involved. The comments you read were them telling me the story. They were more then happy to tell me when I told them that Lila was up to her usual tricks," Alya confirmed. "I also checked the sites it was reported on were legit sources. Trust me, I've learnt my lesson regarding fact checking,"

"Good," Chloe stated before smiling. "Welcome to the Marinette protection squad. Now Kagami is working on changing Adrien's mind but I'll tell her to speed it up since we are taking her down on Monday. Now because I am amazing and hated Rossi for a long time, I have obviously dug up dirt on her and was able to get in contact with certain celebrities who she claimed to know. I have their statements but told them to resist suing her for now. However, if we are all in agreement, I will get in contact with them and have them informed of our plan and tell them to have their lawyers ready with the papers to sue her on Monday as well as video evidence of them not knowing her. Sound good?"

"That sounds great, Chloe," Marinette smiled. "I'll get Ladybug to drop by yours tonight, Alya and you can film her stating that Lila is not her friend,"

"Yep," She mumbled before looking at Luka, who seemed to be the only person who didn't have a job. "What are you going to do?"

"I'm the emotional support musician," He deadpanned, causing everyone to laugh including himself. "Also I have talked to Penny and Jagged about Lila. I messaged this morning and Penny is more then happy to help us take down the liar and Jagged been Jagged insisted on coming to the school to personally deliver... as he put... the rock and roll justice that the little liar creature deserves. Mum also wants to join in as Juleka has been affected by Lila's lies. I don't know if anyone else but Marinette knows but my sister is now in therapy again, thanks to Lila. Jules has always had problems with her weight and how she views it and Lila convinced her that if she wanted to be a model, she needed to weight and gave her "tips" on how to do that. Thanks to her, Jules is back to been anorexic and was briefly hospitalized for it,"

"Is that why she wasn't in school for a week?"

"Mum gave her a week off. She was only in hospital for a couple of days but we agreed to give her some time before returning her to the school and we got her one of the best therapists that specializes in anorexia and other eating disorder, thanks to Jagged," Luka sighed, making Chloe and Alya frown. "I'm pretty certain that's why he wants to come to the school as well. Oh and we've been talking to our lawyers. We're suing her for Personal Injury,"

"You got good lawyers?" Chloe asked, getting a nod of Luka.

"Jagged provided his, who will also be suing her on behalf of Jagged and Marinette too," Luka explained, making Alya raise an eyebrow. "Problem?"

"Oh, not at all," She gasped, holding up her hands in defense. Luka relaxed his shoulders a little. "I was just wondering how you knew Jagged so well and why he was willing to give your family his lawyers but if you don't want to tell me, I get it,"

"He's my father," Luka stated, shocking Alya.

"He's your what?!" She gasped, completely shocked. Marinette giggled slightly as she had a similar reaction. "Is he Juleka's dad as well?"

"Oh no," He stated, rubbing his neck a little. "Technically, I'm Juleka's half brother as we have different fathers but that doesn't matter to me and Jagged has basically adopted her as his own anyway,"

"Wait... are your mum and Jagged... back together?" Alya asked, eyeing him up.

"Oh, god no!" Luka gasped, shaking his head. "No, they're just friends and Jagged is trying to be a 'better' father to me and decided that my sister is basically his honary daughter like how Marinette is his honorary niece,"

"Well..." Alya mumbled, nodding before looking at everyone. "It's great that we have Jagged on our side then and I really hope Juleka will be ok,"

"She's getting there," Luka nodded before returning back to the business at hand. "But with all of this information, we have and the new bits Alya has brought to us,"

"Plus the video of her working with Hawkmoth," Marinette added.

"And all of the celebrities testimony that they don't know her," Chloe nodded before clicking her fingers. "Oh while I remember. Sabrina!"

"I got access to her mother's number and had a lovely chat with her," Sabrina declared, taking out her phone. "I simply asked her about any possibly disabilities, illnesses or allergens Lila has as I do with all the parents when Chloe is planning to throw a party as we want to make sure our guests are safe and we are prepared for anything, giving that Chloe is the mayor's daughter who runs the best hotel in Paris. We don't want a terrible incidence such as someone been unable to come due to a disability. As it turns out, Mrs Rossi confirmed that Lila didn't have any. No tinnitus, no arthritis in her wrists, no known allergic reactions. She is as fit as a fiddle. I also asked questions regarding akumas again for the mayor's and Chloe's safety and asked Mrs Rossi if Lila was known to have an akuma form or triggers. According to her, Lila has never been akumatized and I quote 'if those incompetent heroes were able to deal with akumas better then you wouldn't have to ask these questions, Lila's school would have been opened sooner and Paris would be safe'. I asked to explain farther as I had to be certain what she meant and she explained that our school had been closed for the three months Lila told our class, and I'm guessing Mr Damocles, that she was in the kingdom of Achu,"

"Did you tell Mrs Rossi the truth?" Marinette asked, concerned but Sabrina shook her head.

"I simply thanked her for giving me the information I needed," Sabrina smiled, getting a nod of approval from Chloe.

"It's a shame we don't have a recording of it," Alya sighed but Sabrina laughed.

"Of course, I have a recording of it and it can be used in a legal court as I had Mrs Rossi's permission to record in case anyone tried to blame the mayor for something," She stated, impressing everyone. "I double checked with Dad to make sure,"

"Good work, Sabrina," Marinette grinned, making the smaller girl smile.

"Me and Chloe also got Mr Damocles update the information for Mrs Rossi at the school," Sabrina explained, getting a nod of approval from Alya.

"With all this evidence, there's no way Lila can get away with this," Alya gasped but Luka was frowning.

"But she could still blame Marinette or you for it," He muttered, making everyone frown. "We need one more bit,"

"Go on," Chloe stated.

"Well, this is going to be really hard for everyone to swallow, especially since Lila has convinced everyone that she is innocent and Marinette has been tormenting her," He stated, making everyone frown. "Well, if we had proof that it's the other way around then it would be the final nail in the coffin so to speak,"

"We need CCTV," Alya muttered, making everyone look at her. "From the day Marinette was expelled. There's cameras everywhere, apart from the toilets for obvious reason but there are ones in the locker rooms, pointing towards the lockers. There are blind spots if you know where they are but not when it comes to the lockers as they were installed to prevent thieves, meaning that Lila was probably caught on camera putting her necklace in Marinette's locker,"

"It would also show if she really was pushed," Sabrina stated, getting a nod of everyone. "But how do we get it?"

"We can't," Marinette sighed, looking down. Everyone sighed as well but Alya had an idea and snapped her fingers.

"But Ladybug can!" She gasped, making everyone look at her. "She can use the fact that there was a mass akuma attack that day as reason to look at the CCTV. I can suggest it to her tonight,"

"Alya, that's brilliant!" Marinette gasped, making the reporter smile.

**~Monday aka Take Down Lila Day~**

"I'm nervous," Marinette muttered as she walked with Alya and Chloe. She had managed to secure the CCTV footage and gave it to Luka, who would be making an appearance as Viperion. She had also given Chloe the bee miraculous as a back up to buy her time to transform. They were all certain that Lila was going to be akumatized or at least try to be. Jagged was already on his way with Penny and his lawyer and Sabrina's father was also on his way. He had an interesting conversation with Viperion and Ladybug early that morning about Miss Rossi and had been shown the video. Mrs Rossi was also on her way to the school and she should be arriving round about the same time as Roger. Marinette nodded to Alya and Chloe who had gotten up and walked over to Miss Bustier.

"Miss Bustier, we have something extremely important to share with the class," Alya stated, making the teacher frown. Everyone was there and it was all ready.

"I'm sorry, girls but could this wait til later?" Miss Bustier frowned. "I have to teach my lesson. Please take a seat,"

"I don't think my daddy will like that," Chloe stated, making Miss Bustier frown.

"But I really have to do my lesson," She gasped but Chloe ignored her and pressed the call button as Marinette's phone vibrated. She looked at it.

_FangtasicJazzman: I'm here with Roger and Mrs Rossi. We've just grabbed Mr Damocles and heading to your class. Get ready for trouble and not the good kind_

Marinette looked up for her phone as Miss Bustier tried to convince Chloe to hang up and did a slight nod, signalling to Alya that it's about to begin. A few seconds later, the door opened and Viperion walked in, followed by Officer Roger, Mr Damocles and Mrs Rossi. Lila gasped and stood up in surprise as she saw her mother.

"Mama, what are you doing here?" She gasped, surprised. The woman walked over to her.

"I was invited to the school," She stated, rising an eyebrow as Viperion walked over to Alya and handed her a memory stick. She nodded in return. "Apparently, this young hero has something that he needs to share with the police, myself and the school, which is concerning,"

"Extremely," Viperion agreed. "Miss Bustier, I suggest you allow Miss Cesaire to talk to your class,"

"Um of course," She mumbled as Alya placed the memory stick that Viperion gave her into the computer and put a second one in the port below it before grabbing the remote and pressing the button. She brought up the video of Lila accepting the akuma and played it, shocking the class. Of course, Lila started to cry and sob in terror as the class looked at her.

"I'm s-so sorry but I didn't have a choice," She sniffed, trying to get the snake hero on her side. "H-He threatened my mama, saying he would hurt her if I didn't accept his akuma,"

"We thought you might try that," Viperion stated, surprising everyone with his harsh tone. 

"You heard, Lila!" Kim gasped, standing up. "She's the victim here!"

"Mr Chiến Lê, Lila Rossi is a known liar," Viperion stated, making everyone gasp. "And a danger to everyone in Paris

"Mr Viperion, as much as I respect you as a superhero, you can't go accusing students of been a liar and a danger,"

"Yes, my bambina would never hurt a soul," Mrs Rossi argued, hugging her daughter to her. Viperion didn't miss the wicked smirk the girl shot him when she thought no one else was listening.

"Then it's a good job we have proof, isn't it?" He stated, amused by the color that drained out of her face. "Miss Rossi has actively been threatening two of the students in this class, sexually harassed another, placed another student's life in danger, has committed truancy and fraud. She has been lying about pretty much everything she has said since she came here. She does not know Ladybug, Prince Ali, Clara Nightingale or Jagged Stone. She has never been to the kingdom of Achu and the school was never closed any longer then one day during akuma attacks, she has been akumatized four times. Once as Chameleon, thrice as Volpina, she framed a fellow student which resulted in their expulsion, humiliation and a mass akuma attack so yes, I do consider her a threat and yes, I have proof of all of this. Miss Cesaire, can you play the videos please?"

"Of course, Viperion," She nodded before bringing up the multiple videos and statements that Chloe had provided. All of them were of the celebrities denying any knowledge of Lila Rossi. He smirked as the Ladyblog one came on.

"Thank you so much for agreeing to this Ladybug,"

"No problem, Alya," She smiled. "I'm glad we can finally address this issue but before we do, I'd like to apologize. I should have addressed it sooner,"

"I shouldn't have believed it either,"

"We're both in the wrong," Ladybug sighed before looking directing at the camera. "My name is Ladybug and I'm here today to put an end to a rumor that has been told about me. According to one Lila Rossi, I am her best friend and we are like this,"

She held up her fingers to the camera.

"Well, I hate to break it to you but we're not like this," She stated. "Actually, Lila and I have never been friends and the first time I met her was because she lied about me to a boy. I just happened to be passing and heard her stating that she was my best friend, that I saved her life and that she was the descendant of the fox hero. Admittedly, I could handled the situation better but I came to her and called her out on her lies, declaring that we were never friends. She was akumatized into Volpina that day and yes that was my fault. I tried to apologize to her but she refused to forgive me and allowed her anger to fester. She went on to be akumatized three more times. The rest why I state this is because I stayed quiet for too long and I suspect that she might try and say that the reason why I'm denying our "friendship" is to protect her but I will state this here and now. I have never known Lila Rossi in or out of the mask. I am not stating this to protect her because until that day, I had no idea she even existed and I would also like to add that she hates me with a passion. To the point where she tricked Chat Noir into thinking she was hurt, leaving me with the akuma Oni-Chan who she had convinced to try and kill me,"

Everyone gasped at that as the video came to a stop. Lila began to cry again.

"O-Oni-Chan threatened me," She gasped, making Viperion and Alya roll their eyes as someone knocked on the classroom door. Viperion answered it and let Jagged in. Lila's eyes widen in surprise as he shook the hero's hand and was followed by two women. One she recognized as Penny but she had no idea who the other was. Viperion turned to them.

"Mr Stone, do you know this girl?" He asked as she instantly went back to the tears, hoping to make the rockstar feel bad for her.

"Never seen her in my life,"

"I should hope not," Mrs Rossi stated, glaring at him.

"So you never wrote a song about her and she never saved your cat?"

"Why are you targeting me?" She wailed but Jagged shook his head and explained that he never had a cat in his life as he was loyal to fang and that the only women he wrote about was Ladybug, his ex girlfriend and Penny. "Why?!"

"Mr Viperion, is this necessary?" Mr Damocles asked, looking around nervously. "Lila is sick-"

"About that," Alya stated, getting everyone's attention. "We have proof that she lied about that too,"

With that, she played the phone call between Mrs Rossi and Sabrina. Lila blinked at surprise as the faces of her peers and teachers started to become angry. She knew she had to win them back so she did what she did best.

"M-Marinette is behind this!!" She gasped, pointing at her. "S-She's using this poor superhero and Alya to get revenge for me telling the truth about her bullying me. She's trying to break me! All of this is a frame up!!"

However, no one said anything as Alya had put on the most shocking bit of evidence. The multiple news articles that stated about a student who had killed themselves after been bullied by Lila. They had been through the same thing as Marinette and in the end couldn't handle it. Lila turned around and gasped.

"T-That wasn't my fault!!" She gasped, looking at everyone. "She didn't kill herself because of me! She was a bully too!! Just like Marinette! She threatened me in the bathroom, stating that she would take away all of my friends!! And now she's gotten a hero in on it!"

Mrs Rossi went to say something but stopped the moment Alya played the CCTV. It showed Lila planting the answer sheet in Marinette's bag, breaking into her locker and planting the necklace and finally walking down the stairs and pretending to have been pushed. Lila's face paled as she watched. The teachers and the class looked at her.

"I'd like to add that Lila threatened me in the locker room when I tried to give her a chance to come clean and apologize to Marinette," Alya stated. Lila went to argue but Alya played the footage of that. "She also admitted that she had threatened Marinette but that we don't have video proof off,"

"Y-You can't use any of that anyway!!" Lila gasped. "You don't have my permission to be on camera and you don't have my mama's permission to use that voice recording!!"

"Actually, we can and we will," Viperion stated as the unknown woman walked up to her.

"Lila Rossi, you have been served," She stated, placing the papers in her mother's hands. 

"Also you are under-arrest for multiple charges of harassment, Truancy, personal endangerment, defamation, stalking and working with a known terrorist-" Officer Roger stated as her mother read through the papers, covering her mouth as she did. However, an akuma fluttered into the room and Lila made a dive for it. Her eyes were widen in glee and her hand was reached out but before she could do anything, Viperion's lyre slammed against her head, knocking her out cold and Chloe trapped the akuma in a jar, which she handed to Viperion. Mrs Rossi stared in horror as Officer Roger lifted the girl up and brought her outside. Viperion turned to Mrs Rossi.

"I highly recommend you get a good lawyer, Mrs Rossi," He stated, making her frown. "I'm sure there will be a lot more papers then just that,"

"Viperion is right," Adrien stated, looking at the woman coldly as a gentleman in a suit came in.

"Mrs Rossi I assume?" He asked. She nodded and he handed her more papers. "These are the termination papers for Miss Rossi' contract and these are the papers on behalf of r Adrien Agreste. Your daughter is been sued for sexual harassment, physical harassment and stalking. This is the paperwork for the restraining order. The terms of it are included and I highly recommend your daughter follows them. We will see you in court,"

With that, he turned on his heel and faced Miss Bustier. He handed her and Mr Damocles some papers as well.

"You are both been sued for negligence," He stated, nodding to her before turning to Jagged's lawyer. "I would recommend your clients suing these two for negligence as well,"

"Yes, we're already on that," She stated, shaking his hand. Mrs Rossi ran out of the class and everyone else left. Marinette couldn't help but smile as the class began to ask for her forgiveness. Life was good and Lila was finally gone. She shot a smile towards Alya and Chloe before asking to be excused. Miss Bustier just nodded and Marinette walked out. Once out of shot, she transformed and found Viperion waiting for her. She purified the butterfly and smiled for the first time in ages.

"Well, that went better then I was expecting,"


	2. Don't Mess With my Daughter- For Ravennm84 (tumblr)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lila and Alya face the wrath of Tom and Sabine....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Second in my prompts. I just want to state that this isn’t related to the first Prompt 1. Both are one shots and most of the story with the title ML Prompt will not be related unless it states otherwise. Also warning. This be salty but a happy ending... for Marinette anyway...

Sabine frowned as Marinette came into the bakery with her shoulders slouched. She walked over and gave a gentle kiss on her cheek as she greeted her before heading back into the apartment. Sabine sighed softly as she frowned. Marinette was usually so full of energy and creativity but recently, she seemed drained for lack of better term. She had dark circles around her eyes and her skin seemed to lack it's glow. She was getting worst at getting up to get ready for the day to the point where it seemed like that she was trying to avoid going to school. Sabine was confused as to why. Chloe had calmed down on her bullying and was getting better and Marinette had friends such as Alya and the girls. not to mention her crush was attending the school. Sabine smiled and thanked the customer before continuing with her work. Tom shoot her a kind smile as they worked before it began to quiet down and her mind fluttered back to Marinette. She believed her and Tom were good parents and that Marinette could come to them if she needed their help. Her mind flashed back to the day Marinette got expelled. She frowned as she thought about it. It was a few weeks before then that Marinette started to act stranger then usual but that day seemed to the catalyst of a sort. Marinette hasn't been the same since. Sabine sighed gently and began to close up the shop. Once that was done, her and Tom headed up to the apartment and into the living room. To her surprise, they found Marinette curled up on the sofa asleep. Her phone was laid next to her. Sabine smiled softly and moved the blanket over her before picking up her phone. She went to place it on the coffee table but a message came through, showing the phone was unlocked. Sabine frowned as she saw the message.

_FoxyWifi: Maybe the reason why you're ignoring me is because you did it. I hope so, bitch_

Sabine frowned deeply at the message. She knew FoxyWifi was Alya's chat name but why was she calling Marinette bitch and what did she mean by did it. She frowned and pressed the icon, revealing the chat between Alya and Marinette. She scrolled up to the chat and began to read the messages.

_FoxyWifi: I can't believe you, Marinette. You know what it's like to be bullied yet you go and do it to someone else. What the hell is wrong with you?_

_DesignQueen: What? I haven't bullied anyone_

_FoxyWifi: Tell that to Lila who you pushed down the stairs. Again. I can't believe I thought you were innocent_

_DesignQueen: Hold up! I haven't been bullying Lila. She's clearly lying. Again._

_FoxyWifi: Omfg! Seriously?! Why would she lie?!_

_DesignQueen: Because that's what she does. She always lies_

_FoxyWifi: No, she doesn't! You're just saying that because you're jealous of her! I can't believe I was ever friends with a bitch like you!_

_DesignQueen: ....._

_FoxyWifi: Got nothing to say for once?! Good! I'm gonna make this very clear! We are not friends anymore! I couldn't care less if you dropped dead. In fact, you should just do that. It would do Paris a favor!_

_DesignQueen logged off_

_FoxyWifi: Fucking coward_

Sabine frowned deeply as she scrolled up, reading more of the messages from Alya. They all pretty much went the same way. Alya berated in her for been jealous of this Lila girl or telling Marinette to kill herself or that she was a waste of space. She called her a bitch and a slag. Sabine frowned deeply as she moved off the chat with Alya and opened the chat with the class.

_FoxyWifi changed DesignQueen's name_

_Whorebore: Seriously?! What the hell, Alya?_

_FoxyWifi: Don't fucking talk to me, whore_

_Turtleman: Babe, don't you think that's too far?_

_FoxyWifi: Was her pushing Lila down the stairs too far?! She's a bully, Nino!_

_Whorebore: I'm not a bully! and I didn't push her! She didn't even fall. As per fucking usual, she lied!!_

_FoxyWifi: Where's your proof? Oh, wait you don't have any!! Also again, why would Lila lie?! She's the sweetest girl ever and a thousand times better then you! You're jealous because Adrien is spending time with her and you're not._

_Sunshineboi: Um... one, I'm pretty sure Marinette is not a bully and two, why would she be jealous of Lila?_

_FoxyWifi: She is a fucking bully, Adrien and because she has a stupid crush on you! That's why she acts all dumb and stupid around you! She likes you and can't even fucking say it because she's a dumb bitch who thinks that she actually has a chance with you! How fucking stupid is that?! She has your schedule as well and even stole your phone at one point. All because she left an embarrassing voicemail. What a fucking psycho!_

_Whorebore: Firstly, Adrien all ready knows that. I told him. Secondly, I have everyone's schedule including yours and finally, you also helped me with his phone and even encouraged it! You constantly push me to talk to him even when I don't want to! So don't you dare call me a fucking psycho! I'm not the one telling people to kill themselves, Alya! You are!!_

_Whorebore sent 3 images_

_Whorebore: You always asking me to get proof so here you fucking go!_

_Sunshineboi: What the actual fuck, Alya?! Why would you say that shit?_

_Turtleman: Babe... what the hell?!_

_FoxyWifi: Wtf you all ganging up on me?! I've only done what she's done to Lila._

_Whorebore: Ah but do you have proof of that claim?_

_FoxyWifi kicked Whorebore out of the chat_

Sabine frowned deeply before opening another chat. This one was from Lila.

_QueenFox: Looks like I win. The whole class hates you and thinks you're a bully. I told you I would destroy you and I'm not finished yet. I will make sure you're just a far memory from your friends. I hope you die, stupid bitch_

_QueenFox: Wasn't that funny? I thought it was hilarious. I didn't think Alya would actually try to push you down the stairs to 'avenge' me. I don't know who's more stupid. You for refusing to bow to me or her for actually believing that you would bully someone. Oh well. It's not like they'll believe you, even if you tried to show them this message. They'll just think that you made it on photoshop._

_QueenFox: How does it feel to know I've won? It must feel really fucking bad so why don't you do everyone a favor and throw yourself off the Eiffel Tower? Don't worry. No one will blame themselves if you do. I'll make sure they think you did because you're guilty of been a bitch_

_DesignQueen blocked QueenFox_

Sabine frowned to herself but read the other messages. At first, some Marinette's class went on her side but gradually, the messages changed and it became obviously that her class no longer believed that she was innocent and that she was slowly giving up. It seemed that only Adrien, Chloe and a girl called Kagami believed her. She wasn't surprised by Adrien but Chloe was unexpected since she use to bully her daughter. However, it appeared the two of them had moved on from it. Sabine jumped as a new message came through. She frowned, expecting it to be a nasty message from Marinette's classmates so she clicked on it and found it was a video of a young man with black and teal colored hair. He held a guitar in his hands and appeared to be playing it. She pressed play and watched as the young man played a beautiful song with a message attached.

_Trilluka: Hey, I know you're probably asleep but I hope you like the song. I wrote it with you in mind. You're amazing, Mari. xx_

Sabine couldn't help but smile as she read some of the messages. They were all very kind and sweet things, reassuring Marinette that he cared about her. At least, Marinette had this young man and the other three on her side but she did wonder if she had anyone else. Looking towards the sleeping girl, she turned on her heel and found Tom. He smiled at her but it didn't last long when he saw her sad expression. She said nothing as she showed him the messages, only placed her hand on his arm as he got increasingly angry. He managed to take control of his emotions and let out a deep sigh. 

"How they could be so cruel to our baby girl?" He asked, frowning. He knew Marinette wasn't the monster that her class claimed her to be. 

"I don't know, darling but we're not going to stand for this," Sabine stated, frowning. "But let's make sure Marinette is ok,"

"Of course," He nodded. The two parents got up and walked back into the living room. Marinette was still asleep on the sofa but her expression was as peaceful as it first looked. She honestly looked like she was in pain. Sabine frowned and placed the phone on the coffee table before gently waking up her daughter. Marinette blinked and sat up, stretching a little as Tom took a seat.

"Mama? Papa? Is something wrong?" She asked, concern in her eyes. Sabine sighed softly and sat next to her.

"Marinette, sweetie... we know about the texts," She stated, causing the color to drain from her daughter's face.

"I c-can e-explain! Luka just likes to send me music and we're not-" She gasped but her mother shook her head, making the girl frown in confusion.

"The other texts, Marinette," She stated. "The ones from Alya and the rest of her class,"

Instantly, Marinette's eyes turned emotionless and dull, causing Sabine's heart to ache.

"I-It's fine, Mama," She muttered, looking down. "They're just trying to defen-"

"It is not fine!" Tom bellowed, making both of them jump. "What they are doing is called Harassment and bullying! Telling you to kill yourself is not fine!"

"Papa, really..." She muttered, sighing. "It's not like I can do anything about it anyway. No one believes me and every time I try to show them that Lila is lying, she spins it to make me look like the bad guy and-"

She begins to sob, making her parents frown.

"T-They actually believe her," She sobbed, covering her face with her hands. Sabine pulled her into her arms as Tom glared around the living room, daring Hawkmoth to try. He'll squash any akuma that comes into this house. Gradually, Marinette calmed down even to tell her parents exactly what was happening and it was so much worst then they realized or expected. On a daily basis, Marinette was been bullied. Her sketchpads were been destroyed, her belongs stole or torn up, her classmates were trying to beating her up or tripping her up. Rumors were been spread around about her like wildfire to the point where she was been harassed for a sex life that was non-existence. She was been called every name under the sun and treated less then human but the worst part was that the teachers were doing nothing. They were there to help their students yet only Mrs Mendeleiev had tried to help her. Unfortunately, this Lila was extremely crafty and clever. If she got caught, she just turned on the water works and made out that Marinette was trying to hurt her. And without any proof, there was only so much Mrs Mendeleiev could do, especially since she wasn't Marinette's home teacher. That was Miss Bustier and who they would have to go to sort this all out. "I don't understand what I did wrong! I just don't want them to be used!!"

"Marinette, sweetie," Sabine stated, gently holding her shoulders as Marinette sobbed. She blinked and wiped away her tears. "You did nothing wrong at all, you understand me? You are not the bad guy here and I promise we are going to fix this,"

Marinette sniffed and hugged her again, resting her head against her chest. Sabine gently wrapped her arms around her and stroked her hair until Marinette calmed down. 

"Now why don't you tell me about this musician boy?" She asked, deciding to change the subject to something a bit more light hearted to help cheer her daughter up.

**~The Next Day~**

Sabine marched through the school yard with Tom hot on her heels as she headed towards the class of Miss Bustier. She was determined to sort this out and had phoned Miss Bustier to talk about the problem. The teacher has sounded fairly sweet on the phone and Sabine had high hopes that she would be able to get it all sorted out. They walked up the stairs and came to the classroom, knocking on the door as soon as they got there.

"Come in," The sweet voice of Miss Bustier stated. Sabine took a deep breathe and opened the door. "Ah, Mr and Mrs Dupain-Cheng. Please, take a seat,"

"Thank you," Sabine smiled before sitting down on the chairs that had been provided.

"Now what can I help you with?" Miss Bustier smiled, making the parents frown.

"It's about Marinette," Tom muttered, making the teacher smile fondly.

"Ah, yes. Marinette is such a wonderful student," She smiled, proudly. "And a wonderful class president but I'm confused as to why this meeting is about her? Is there trouble at home?"

"Quite the opposite," Sabine stated. "The trouble is here. Marinette is been severely bullied by her peers and nothing is been done about it,"

"Oh dear," Miss Bustier frowned. "This is news to me,"

"Really?" Sabine asked, annoyed. Marinette had told she had told Miss Bustier multiple times. "Because Marinette has told you multiple times,"

"Well, Marinette has told me that her classmates haven't been on great terms recently," She muttered, nodding. "But even if she is been bullied, Marinette should try and be a better example to her class. As the class representative, it is her duty to guide her classmates and help them to be the best they can be. Her class looks up to her as a sort of role model so she should be able to handle a little bit of bullying,"

"Excuse me?!" Sabine practically screamed. "I tell you that Marinette is been severely bullied and that is your respond?!"

"Well, I understand how hard it is to be a victim of bullying but we must try and forgive the bullies," Miss Bustier stated again, causing Tom to shake with anger. "Love can reach the coldest of hearts and melt them. Marinette needs to be the bigger person and learn to forgive her bullies. Maybe then they won't bully her. If she was more approachable and tried to be friendly instead of assuming the worst of people then she would find she would have better friendships with her classmates,"

"So you're saying that her classmates in calling her all kinds of names, destroying her property, spreading rumors and even sending her nasty texts telling her to kill herself?!"

"Well, of course not but if Marinette took more responsibility and showed them how behavior by example-"

"How are you a teacher?!" Sabine gasped, angrily as Miss Bustier blinked. "You should not be allowed to teach at all! You're pushing your job onto a 14 year old girl and trying to justify her been bullied?! What the hell is wrong with you?!"

"Mrs Dupain-Cheng, I'm sure we can come up with a peaceful solution. I'm sure if Marinette apologizes-"

"My baby girl is been harassed day and night and you want her to be the one to apologize?!" Tom gasped in horror before standing up. "We are clearly done here. Sabine, let's go. Clearly, this pathetic excuse for a teacher isn't going to help!"

"Clearly," Sabine declared, getting up and leaving as Miss Bustier blinked, unable to understand what she did wrong. The two stormed out of the classroom and down the stairs, heading to the exit. As soon as they were out of the school, they turned towards the Seine and walked towards the Couffaine's houseboat where they had taken Marinette before they went to school. They decided not to let her go to school until they had sorted this all out but they didn't want to leave her alone in the house while they were at the school so they decided to take her to the Couffaines. After their chat last night, Sabine had brought up the young musician. Marinette explained that Luka had quickly became someone she could really trust and that he did his best to cheer her up. She explained that he was one of the only people on her side and that he had this amazing ability to hear the songs of people but it also met that she could never hide her feelings from him. Since Marinette trusted him and he was home educated, they decided to let go there so she wasn't alone. His mother would be there so she would make sure no funny business when down. Marinette tried to reassure them that Luka had too much respect for her to try anything. The two were still weary of the boy. He did look like a punk after all. The two of them came to the boat and climbed onboard before heading down into the living area. "We're back,"

"Shhh!" Anarka gasped, making her jump a little before she pointed to the sofa. Luka was sat on it with Marinette resting her head on his lap. Her eyes were closed and she was breathing lightly as Luka gently hummed and stroked her hair. Tom's inner romantic wanted to squeal in pure delight as he saw the way Luka looked at his daughter. It was a look of pure love, admiration and respect. Anarka nodded to the small kitchen and leaned against the wall. "She only just fell asleep but there was a lot of tears beforehand. Is everything ok? Luka hasn't said anything but I suspect he knows more then he's letting on.... as usual,"

Sabine and Tom looked at each other before bringing the captain up to speed. By the time, they had finished the captain was shaking in pure anger. 

"We're going to contact the school board," Sabine stated, frowning. "Miss Bustier shouldn't be a teacher and we know from experience that Mr Damocles isn't much better,"

"You should do a lot more then that!" Anarka hissed in a quiet voice. She didn't want to wake the sleeping girl. "I can't believe that school or the kids in it! I can't believe Juleka is part of it! Oh, her and Rose are in so much trouble when I next to see. Ivan and Mylene too! Lad, is that why they kicked you from the band?"

"Hm? Oh yeah. They didn't like the fact that I sided with Mari and that Rossi girl claimed that I was too old to be in their band," He muttered in a hushed tone, rolling his eyes before frowning. "I'm sorry I didn't say anything sooner. I promised Marinette that I wouldn't say anything... but I didn't think it was that bad...."

"It's fine, Luka," Sabine smiled a little. "I think you're one of the only people who didn't betray Marinette,"

"I would never betray her, Mrs Dupain-Cheng," He gasped, sickened by the very idea of it. "She's amazing and too pure for the world..."

Once again, he looked at her with a loving look, gently stroking her hair.

"I won't let anything happen to her ever again..." He whispered, more to himself but Sabine and Tom heard him. Anarka just grinned, clearly proud of her son before she turned to Tom and Sabine. 

"So what's the plan?" She asked, crossing her arms and making the two look at each other. "Obviously, you're gonna go to the school board but if this is how they treated Marinette then how are they treating other students? That must be why there are so many akumas in that school. They need to be exposed for all of Paris to know,"

"And I know just the person to help us," Sabine smiled wickedly. 

**~Saturday Night~**

"Don't be bemused. It's just the news," Nadja stated as Tom and Sabine sat on the sofa, looking around. "I'm Nadja Chumuck and today on side to side, we will be doing a very special show on bullying, it's effects and how it should be dealt with. Joining me tonight are Sabine Cheng and Tom Dupain, Paris' favorite bakers,"

Tom nervously waved at the camera as Sabine smiled before turning to Nadja.

"Thank you for having us," She smiled, getting a gentle smile of the woman. They launched into the rest of the show, detailing how bullying can affect people and how it should be dealt with. They talked about famous cases where suicide was the end result before they finally got to the whole point of the show. "As a parent of a bullied child myself, I am worried. My daughter is suffering at the hands of her classmates and yet when I took this up with her teacher, she basically told us that our daughter should try and forgive her bullies and set a better example. She even went as far as to say our daughter should apology!"

"That is awful. You provided us with screenshots of some of the messages the classmates of your daughter sent her," Nadja stated as she brought up the screen shoots, showing the worst of the messages. She gasped as she read them. "This is disgusting and the fact that her teacher is refusing to do anything... she should be ashamed and the students sending these messages should be ashamed too. Can you tell me what caused this?"

"Our daughter called a girl out on her lies. She was trying to protect her friends from been manipulated and used but the girl in question framed her and got her expelled from school. Even though the expulsion was reversed, this girl decided to make it her mission to destroy my daughter's life. She gradually turned her classmates on her and got them to bully her. They've destroyed her property, sent horrifying texts suggesting she should commit suicide, they have beaten her up, pushed her down the stairs, spread horrifying rumors about her and my daughter still tries to defend them. She told me that it wasn't a big deal. You should have seen her when I brought it up, Nadja. Her eyes were dull and broken as if she was use to it but I would like to say. Even if she was a bully, this is not how to deal with it. These children are seeking vengeance against someone and in turn have made themselves into monsters. What kind of monster tells someone to jump into the Seine and hurry up and die?!"

At that point, Sabine turned to the camera with a dark glare.

"To any child that thinks it's ok to say stuff like that or bully anyone, for vengeance or whatever reason, how would you feel if those were the kind of texts you got? How would you feel if this was happening to you? Or to your friend? Or sibling? Would you still say 'you deserve it' if it was your sister who was been targeted like this? Or your brother? Or best friend? Would you justify it then?" She stated in an angry tone. "And to their parents, is this how you want your child to behave? Is that how you brought them up? My daughter is not a bully but even if she was, this is wrong and the way her teacher dealt with it is equally as wrong. She basically blamed my baby girl for been bullied. She basically said it was her fault and is placing her responsibilities on her. For the record, we have taken this to the school board and they have started an investigation into the school,"

"That's good to know," Nadja nodded in relief. "I really hope this gets sorted. I really do,"

"Thank you, Nadja,"

**~Monday Morning~**

"Are you ok?" Luka asked as he held Marinette's hand. She took a deep breathe and smiled gently at him.

"I've been better but I will be ok," She smiled. "I've got you with me and the others will be soon here... thank you for been there for me, Luka,"

"It was no problem, Mari," He smiled as a limo pulled up. Adrien, Kagami and Chloe stepped out and waved at them. Marinette waved back as they walked over. "Looks like the cavalry is here,"

"Of course," Kagami nodded as she held Adrien's hand. "We are the Marinette protection squad. We protect our leader with fierce loyalty,"

"You can really tell your a dragon, Kagami," Marinette laughed, making everyone chuckle a little.

"Well, I'm here for bug-a-boo," Adrien grinned in a very chat noir style.

"Calm down, kitty," Luka stated, gently wrapping his arms around Marinette's shoulders in a protective way. Adrien held up his hands.

"Easy there, danger noodle," He gasped. "I'm not trying to steal her away from you. She's my best friend that's all,"

"Good," Luka smiled, kissing her cheek. "Ready to bring down this house of cards?"

Marinette took a deep breathe before leading her little gang to the classroom. As soon as she opened the door, the class, expect for Juleka, glared at her. Luka instantly linked their fingers and glared back, causing Juleka to look down in shame. He and his mother had already berated her for her part in it. She was grounded for months and wasn't allowed near any of the musical instruments. Anarka also declared that she would fully support whatever punishment that the Dupain-Chengs deemed necessary for her. Been her usual self, Lila saw a chance to stir the pot even more.

"O-Oh no... Marinette has brought her boyfriend into threaten me even more," She cried, making the class glare at both of them. "As if th-threatening me last night was bad enough..."

"She what?!" Alya bellowed before trying to attack Marinette. Luka stepped in front of her, protecting her. "Get out of my way, freak!"

"Marinette and I didn't come to threat Lila nor did we threaten you last night," He stated in a very calm voice. Rose frowned as she saw Juleka begin to shake with tears forming in her eyes. She covered her mouth as she tried to hold back a sob. She could finally see clearly. All the nails had been placed in the coffin. Her eyes had been partially opened for a few days but seeing Lila in action had been the final nail. The first nail had been the interview with Marinette's parents. It was a real eye opener for her, especially since she and Luka had been bullied for years. She had spend the night puking up when she realized that she had become the very thing she hated. The second nail was that Luka no longer trusted her to the point where he didn't even tell her that he had found his real dad and who it had been. As he put it 'why would you believe me, you didn't believe me when I told you Marinette was a good person or when I told you that Lila was trouble... so why would I tell you my father is Jagged Stone? You would have taken that information straight to that lying fox and she would have used it to claim more popularity so no I didn't tell you. It's not like you are trustworthy'. She had cried, questioning how she had lost her brother's trust.

"Juleka, what's wrong?" Rose asked, making everyone turn to her.

"I'm so sorry," She gasped, tears rolling down her eyes. Alya blinked in surprise as Juleka sobbed. Now that her eyes had been opened, she started to notice small things she hadn't seen before. Like the wicked smirk on Lila's face as Alya tried to attack Marinette. She turned toward Marinette and Luka with tears in her eyes. "T-they were right about her. I should have known better, I should have never sent Marinette those texts and I should have trusted Luka when he tried to warn me. It was wrong. I was wrong... god, I'm so sorry..."

"Juleka, why the hell are you apologizing to them?!" Alya shouted, her face had turned red. "They are nothing but monsters and all-"

"Because we were wrong, Alya!" Juleka suddenly shouted. "And Lila lied!"

"Juleka, wh-why would you accuse me of lying?!" Lila gasped, tears in her eyes.

"My brother would never threaten anyone!" Juleka gasped, tears rolling down her cheeks before turning to Rose and Ivan. "W-We kicked him out of Kitty Section because of her. He was trying to warn us and make us realize the truth but we refused to believe him because Lila claimed she knew Jagged Stone and could get us a record deal. She claimed it was weird to have him in our band, despite the fact that he was the best out of us. All of the songs are Luka's. He was the one who wrote the scores and the lyrics for all of the songs expect Unicorns and we threw him away. And Marinette... she designed everything for us! She defended us when Bob Roth stole our music! She stuck up to Chloe and fixed my photo jinx. She got you and Mylene together, Ivan! And we... we treated her like shit..."

The class looked around and mumbled as Juleka had brought up some excellent points. Alya, however, slammed her hands on the desk and glared at them.

"Seriously?!" She growled. "She's a bully and you're defending her!"

"Alya, if I'm a bully for trying to protect you then what the hell does that make you?" Marinette asked, making everyone go quiet. "In fact, what does that make all of you? You say you don't want to be friends with bullies and that bullying in wrong yet you do exactly that to me and to each other. Kim and Ivan for example. Chloe and pretty much everyone... no offence, Cho,"

"No, you're right," She nodded as she walked over. "I was a bully but I never actively tried to ruin anyone's life or tell them to throw themselves into the Seine. That's low, even for me,"

That got the class mumbling again. Chloe, who had bulled them for years, thought their actions were low. Kagami and Adrien stepped inside and glared at the class before getting a nod of Marinette. Chloe walked over to Alya and dropped the folder she was holding in front of her, making the girl look at it in confusion.

"Since you insist on defending Lie-La, we thought you should know exactly what your best friend was like," She stated as Alya carefully opened the file. She frowned deeply as she turned the page and uncovered the texts from Lila to Marinette. As if that wasn't bad enough, there were signed statements from multiple celebrities, stating that they had no idea who Lila was. Alya looked up at them before closing the folder and crossing her arms.

"Clearly, this is all fake," She stated but was un-nerved when none of them faulted. 

"We thought you might say that," Adrien stated, looking at his nails in a sassy manner as Kagami opened the classroom door. To the class's delight, Jagged Stone and Clara Nightingale walked in, followed by the Agreste family Lawyer, Jagged's assistant Penny and his lawyer. Mr Damocles followed them, along with Miss Bustier and Mrs Rossi as well as Marinette's own parents. The class blinked in confusion as Alya's parents walked in, followed by the Captain and Natalie who had a tablet with her of Mr Agreste. He did not look impressed. Lila, on the other hand, looked extremely pale and sick. She even tried to excuse herself but her mother insisted she stayed. "So who wants to go first? Mr Stone? Do you know Lila?"

"Of course not," He stated, annoyed. "Only teens I know is my son and his lovely girlfriend,"

With that, he ruffled Luka's hair, grinning.

"D-Dad... stop it..." Luka huffed, swatting his hand. Marinette giggled a little as the class stared in shock. Lila mentally kicked herself as she could have gone after him as well. Adrien looked over at Jagged with confusion.

"So you didn't write a song about Miss Rossi and she didn't save your cat?"

"What cat?! I've never had a bloody cat and I certainly never wrote a song about her! Only women I've wrong about is these two and Ladybug," Jagged declared, pointing to Penny and Anarka. Lila's face went pale as she realized they were doing. They were disproving all of her lies. Chloe smirked at her.

"Speaking of Ladybug, I was able to get her attention last night and ask her about Rossi. Something you never did, Ceasire," She smirked before holding up her phone and showing the video of Ladybug declaring that she was never friends with Lila and that Lila had declared herself as Ladybug's enemy. Chat Noir was also in the interview and added that Lila had tried to kill Ladybug, even when she wasn't akumatized. 

"T-that's a lie!" Lila gasped, jumping up. "I never tried to kill her and she really is my best friend! She's just saying that to protect me,"

"Seems like to me that isn't the case," Chloe smirked. "Clara, do you know this girl?"

"I have never seen her in my life," Clara stated, not even rhyming because how annoyed she was. "And I certainly didn't have her teach me to dance!"

"I think I have seen enough-" Gabriel stated but Adrien shook his head.

"Oh, no. We're not done yet," He stated, smirking in a similar manner to Plagg. "Remember that time you broke into my house, lied to Natalie and Gorilla and got them in trouble then forcefully kissed me without my consent and send that picture to every girl I know?"

"I... I never did that..." Lila gasped but Kagami, Chloe and Marinette all showed the picture, showing that it had been sent by Lila.

"And all of the times, you've touched me without my permission and made me feel extremely uncomfortable?" Adrien added in, making her go paler. "How about the time you claimed to your mother that we were dating?"

"I never-" Lila started but her mother cut her off.

"Mr Agreste got in contact with me and I was extremely surprised to learn that not only that he wasn't your boyfriend but that you had been stalking him!"

"S-Stalking?!" Lila gasped. "N-No... I-"

"Followed me home on multiple occasions, watching me, phoning me at all of times of the day, manipulating me Into interacting with you, threatening me if I don't do what you say, constantly touching me even when I say no, sending me gifts I don't want, stalking my social media and trying to isolate me from my friends," He listed them off. "Not to mention the harassment and going as far as to get a job as a model so you can be on set with me, even when I have told you to leave me alone and that I don't like you,"

"Dude, you told me you weren't interested in Adrien in that way," Nino pointed out, frowning.

"You told me that you were in a secret relationship with him and that you couldn't say anything because of his father," Alya muttered, frowning. Lila looked around panicked.

"I- I-" She muttered as she continuously looked around. That's when everyone clicked.

"She's looking for an akuma!" Rose gasped, pointing at her. 

"I'm not!" She gasped but Marinette cleared her throat.

"Everyone, calm down," She stated before looking coldly at Lila. "We're not done yet. Chloe, the medical records,"

Chloe smirked and handed the file to Mr Damocles, who read through it. 

"Lila doesn't have any disabilities. There is no tinnitus, no arthritis in her wrists, no known allergic reactions and no disease that makes her lie," Marinette stated. "There was also no visit to Achu and no working with Prince Ali and his charities. In fact, Lila had been in Paris along and made up that she was in Achu,"

"Do you have proof of this, Marinette?" Mr Damocles asked, frowning. Truancy was a serious accusation.

"Mrs Rossi... care to repeat what you told us when we asked you about Lila's absence in school?" Adrien asked. Lila felt sick as she watched.

"Well, I explained that I knew about Lila's absence in school because the school was closed due to the akuma attacks and the hero's incompetence," She stated before glaring at Lila. "Imagine my surprise when these young people told me that the school was in fact open and that you were claiming to be traveling to Achu. I thought they were lying but then they showed me to messages on that young girl's phone. How could you tell this poor girl to kill herself?! I thought we had gotten past that but apparently, you just keep on tormenting others and keep on encouraging suicide again!"

"A-Again?" Alya asked, looking down at the folder. "You mean those... articles... t-they're real?"

"Yes, my daughter is responsible for three students killing themselves. Like your classmate, she isolated them, turned their classmates against them and caused them to bully her victims while she encouraged them to commit suicide. It's one thing to do this repeatedly to kids in Italy but to do it to a french girl... Lila, that could be seen as a terrorist attack towards France and you were already on probation for the previous suicides. Now on top of that, you lied about my work, meaning I could lose my job and a bunch of celebrities! Do you realize they could sue us?!"

"And sue her, we will," Clara stated. "As well as the Ladyblogger,"

"W-what?!" Alya gasped, in shock. Marinette's parents stepped up and wrapped their arms around their daughter.

"We're also suing," Marinette stated.

"And we're also been pressing charges," Sabine added. "Against Miss Rossi, Miss Ceasire and the class,"

"What charges?!" Alya gasped as her parents shook their head in shame. "I haven't done anything!"

"We'll be suing for you defamation and assault and also pressing charges for destruction of property, harassment, cyber harassment, defamation, assault, theft and personal endangerment. The school will also be sued for nelgant and personal endangerment and we will be pressing charges against Miss Bustier and Mr Damocles as they did nothing to help my daughter and allowed this to happen," Tom stated, making Mr Damocles to try to argue but he dropped it as soon as Sabine glared at him. Alya also tried to argue but her mother shook her head. Luka cleared his throat as everyone looked at him.

"I will also be suing Miss Rossi for defamation as well as copyright infringement and theft. Yes, Lila, I found out about you trying to sell my songs," He stated, glaring at her. "Since Miss Ceasire didn't post anything about me, I won't be suing her but Jagged will be providing Marinette and her family with lawyers and I imagine he will also be suing Miss Rossi. Right, dad?"

"Damn right," 

"I'll be adding to these papers as I'll be suing and pressing charges against Lila for stalking, harassment, sexual harassment and assault," Adrien grinned before turning to her. "Oh and I now have a restraining order against you,"

"Adrien... you can't... I work with you!" Lila gasped but Mr Agreste cleared his throat.

"Not anymore," He stated. "As of right now, your contract with Gabriel is terminated,"

"Contract? What contract?!" Mrs Rossi demanded, making Mr Agreste frown.

"The modeling contract,"

"What?! Why was I not informed of this?!"

"You were, Mrs Rossi. We chatted over email and you signed the consent form... or at least, I thought you did," He muttered, looking to Lila. "Apparently, your daughter isn't above committing fraud,"

"Yes, we also had notes from you, Mrs Rossi but if she faked your signature on the contract to Mr Agreste then chances are she faked those ones too," Mr Damocles stated as he glared at Lila before turning to Marinette. "Thank you for bringing this to our attention, Miss Dupan-Cheng,"

"And?" Tom stated, making the man frown. "I think you owe my family a lot more then just thanks. This could have been nipped in the bud if you had actually listened to her before it got to this. After all, you and Miss Bustier let Chloe torment my daughter for years. Clearly, if you had been disciplining your students and actually looking into incidents instead of ignoring them or blaming the victims then you would have saw what was happening and could have stopped it. Or maybe you did see it and just didn't care. Either way, Mr Damocles, you'll be hearing from our lawyers. Let's go,"

"With all respect, Mr Dupain, Marinette is still a student here-" Miss Bustier started but Sabine stepped in.

"Actually, we have transferred to her to a different school who have agreed to allow her a couple of days off to deal the emotional trauma you have put her through so no, she is no longer a student of your school and is no longer a concern,"

"And neither am I," Adrien piped up. "I have also transferred to the same school,"

"Same here," Chloe stated, looking at her nails. "Not gonna miss any of you,"

"N-Not even me, Chloe?" Sabrina asked but Chloe looked at her.

"I was using you as much as you were using me, Sabrina," She stated, frowning. "We both know this,"

With that, the group turned on their heel and left. Luka smiled gently at Marinette as they walked through the school. She looked back and smiled gently. 

**~Two Weeks Later~**

Marinette sighed happily to herself as she sipped her orange juice. Kagami was sat next to her and Chloe was sat opposite them. They were waiting for Luka and Adrien to join them but Marinette couldn't help think over the last few weeks. After revealing the bomb that was Lila's lies, they had to deal with a bunch of akumas as the class got akumatized. Well, everyone expect Lila. Weirdly enough, Hawkmoth didn't really good after their miraculous. Sure, he gave the order but he seemed more bothered about getting the akumas to attack Lila but that wasn't even the icing on the cake. Lila was found guilty of fraud, assault, harassment, sexual harassment, stalking and a number of other things. During the attacks, she had accidentally revealed that she had been working with Hawkmoth so terrorism was added to the charges. All in all, she was in deep trouble and her diplomatic immunity was denied. She was also tried as an adult since she was working with a terrorist. As a result, she deported from France and had ended up in a juvenile prison til she was 18, where she would be moved to an adult prisoner. In other words, it would be a long time before she was let out. As for the rest of the class... well, Alya was found guilty in all her charges and was forced to pay out money to Marinette and her family but also had been sentenced to six months in a juvenile prison and a 300 hours of community service. She was also expelled from the school and her blog was forcefully taken down. The rest of the class also got 300 hours of community service and were suspended for 3 weeks each. They were also forced to pay Marinette back for everything she ever made them. Miss Bustier was fired and blacklisted so she would never teach again. Mr Damocles was also fired and charged for bribery and neglect. Tom and Sabine became local stars as they had done everything they could do to help their daughter. As for Marinette, she went into therapy to help her deal with the trauma she went through and was on the road to recover. It would take time and she knew that she might ever truly get past her trauma but she was strong and she had her support net work.

"What you thinking about?" Luka asked as he sat next to her and linked his fingers with hers. She gave him a soft smile.

"Just remembering how lucky I am," She stated before looking at her friends. "I wouldn't have been able to do anything without you guys. Thank you,"

"There's no need to thank us," Adrien stated, getting a nod of everyone. "You save Paris every day so the least we could do is save you. After all, Paris would be nothing without Marinette Dupain-Cheng,"


	3. The Ace of Spade (one shot idea for myself :D )

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lila believes she is the queen of the school and that she is everyone wrapped around her little finger. If only, she realized how wrong she was. She has no power over the school and she certainly doesn't rule it. She made a huge mistake by taking things too far with Marinette and now the true ruler of the school is back. The Ace of Spades is going to make her pay for all of her crimes and anyone who sided with her is going down with her too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoa! That was so much fun to write! I really hope you guys like salt and Lila take downs. I seem to have an obsession with that and Lukanette. Yes, I am Lukanette, Lila salt trash!! XD Anyway, this is the destroyed sketch pad au and the HBIC genre rolled into one. I also love the idea of Luka and Marinette been long term friends that basically grew up with each other. Also Lukanette is optional here. It's not strictly a Lukanette but you can totally see if you squint XD

"L-Luka...." Marinette mumbled as she stood in his room, looking at him. Her lip was trembling as pearly tears rolled down her cheeks. In her hands was a destroyed sketchpad. Luka frowned and put down his guitar before holding his arms open. Instantly, she dropped the damaged goods and threw herself into his arms, sobbing as she did. Luka wrapped his arms around her and rubbed her back, whispering to her that it was going to be ok. He carefully looked at the girl as she sobbed. They had practically grown up together as their parents were good friends. Luka was a year older then her and in the year above her in school but when she got bullied, Luka defended her fiercely. He saw her as family and you protect family no matter what. He rubbed her back gently as she cried in his arms. Recently, he had started to see her in a new light. Luka had fallen in love with his best friend and he swore he would do anything to protect her. Anything. Gradually, she calmed down and sniffed so he could see her face. He gently wiped away her tears as she sniffed before looking up at him. "I'm sorry..."

"There's nothing to be sorry about," He whispered, smiling gently at her. "But what happened? Your sketchpad-"

His eyes drifted over to it as she let out a sigh. She slowly got out of his arms and walked over to it. She picked it up and walked back over, fresh tears flowing down her face as she handed it to him. He carefully took it from her and frowned as he opened it. His heart ached as he looked through it, taking in the damage that had been done. As a fellow artist, his very soul ached from the destruction but his heart hurt even more. Because this was Marinette's and someone had utterly destroyed it. They had scribbled over every design with black marker or had written words such as liar, whore and bitch in red on the pages that hadn't been filled. It appeared that some sort of corrosive substance had been poured over the cover as it was bubbled and burnt. In other words, nothing could be salvaged from it. He closed it and took a deep breathe, calming himself before he looked at her.

"M-My class mates... Adrien and Nathaniel tried to stop them as did Chloe and S-Sabrina but the others... they...” She sobbed, making him frown. He hoped to god that Juleka had nothing to do with this. "T-they were doing it in vengeance. Apparently, I've been bullying a girl called Lila Rossi but I swear it isn't true, Lu. I would never bully anyone!"

"I know," He stated, looking down at the sketchpad before he looked back at Marinette. "I want you to tell me everything. Don't hold back any detail,"

Marinette looked at him with a sad expression before spilling everything she had been holding in about Lila and her bullying. She told him how she threatened her in the bathroom and how she declared war on Marinette. She spoke of how Lila was obsessed with been with their mutual friend, Adrien and how she lied through her teeth. She detailed how Lila got her expelled and how she turned almost everyone in the class on her. The only two who didn't believe her was Adrien and to Luka's surprise, Chloe. She spoke about how her best friend, Alya, renounced their friendship and began bullying her, under Rossi's encouragement. She talked about how Lila and Alya began to spread horrible rumors about her and how they were sending her nasty messages. She took out her phone and showed him as more tears fell.

"Is that everything?" He asked, wrapping his arm around her shoulders as she cried.

"N-No... She spread rumors about my family, she's stolen off me, Alya has pushed me down the stairs... she is out to destroy me and that's not even mentioning what she's like with Adrien. She's claiming that she's his girlfriend and that they're in a secret relationship but god, it is so obvious that he can't stand her. I'm pretty sure she is blackmailing him but she is constantly touching and kissing him, even when he said no and pushes her away. I tried to call her out on it and she spun it to make me look like I'm jealous! And they believed it, Lu!! Alya knows that I don't even like Adrien that way and that he's like a brother to me but she still believed it! She even told me to stop been a slut and slapped me!! God, Lu, I just can't take it anymore. I've nearly been akumatized twenty times," She sniffed as he rubbed her back. "And... this..."

She pointed to her sketchpad.

"This isn't the first time they destroyed my things but this is by far the worst. It was my commission pad! All paid commission designs gone and I know I can redo them but-"

"That's not the point," He finished, getting a nod of her as she looked up at him.

"What did I do to deserve this?" She sobbed, placing her face in her hands. Luka pulled her closer to him and held her, stroking her hair as he did. "All I did was call Lila out on her lies and try to protect Adrien and everyone else... was that so wrong?"

"You did nothing wrong, Melody," He whispered, making her look at him. "And I'm going to fix it, just like the last time,"

"Thanks, Luka," She mumbled, yawning. He gently moved her onto his bed and placed a blanket over her as she fell asleep. He let out a soft sigh and walked over to his drawings. He opened them and took out a money box before taking out a hidden key. He unlocked it and took out a deck of cards. It was just a basic pack but it was part of his plan. This Lila Rossi had made a huge mistake. She hurt Marinette and Adrien. As he was concerned, that made her his enemy and he always destroyed his enemies. He opened the pack and shuffled it as he smirked darkly. By the time he was finished, Lila Rossi and her little group of traitors would wish they had never been born.

**~Two Days Later~**

Chloe sneered at the commoners as she walked past them with her head held high, like the queen she was. Sabrina was walking next to her, going over their lesson plan for that day and their other activities. Mostly, who to insult or who needed to be reminded of their place. The two girls reached their lockers and opened them. To Chloe's surprise, she found an envelope in hers. Frowning, she took it out and saw it was addressed to her. She opened it and gasped as she took out a playing card. She turned it over, causing her eyes to go wide as she looked at it in shock.

"Chloe, are you ok?" Sabrina asked, looking at her friend. She looked at the card in her hand and gasped. "Is t-that...?"

"Yes," Chloe whispered as she stared at the Jack of Hearts playing card. "H-he's back... and he's named me Knave,"

(***)

Adrien let out a sigh of relief as he hadn't seen Lila yet. He was so sick of her lies but even when he tried to tell people, no one believed him and then she would threaten to tell his father. He knew she would. She kept good on her threat to Marinette and she would destroy him if he disobeyed her. He still tried to defy her when he could. He had tried to tell Nino that he wasn't in love with her or that they were dating but Nino didn't listen. No one ever listened to him. They didn't listen to him when he told them Marinette was telling the truth. They just said he didn't have his facts straight. They didn't listen to him when he told them that Lila wasn't his girlfriend and that he actually hated it when she touched him or kissed him. They just brushed it off and told him that he should enjoy the attention. And they certainly didn't listen to him when he tried to stop them from destroying Marinette's sketchpad. Marinette was his best friend and she didn't deserve that. He let out a sigh and opened his locker but to his surprise, he found an envelope inside. He picked it up and examined it. It was resembled a royal envelope, complete with a wax seal. He turned it over and saw it was addressed to him. He opened it and found a small note and a playing card inside. He took out the card and turned it over, revealing it to be the king of diamonds.

"Ok?" He mumbled before taking out the note. It wasn't signed at all and simply said two words. Ask Chloe. He blinked and looked over at his oldest friend before closing his locker and walking over to her. "Chloe?"

"Adrikins!!" She gasped, throwing her arms around his neck. "Finally got away from that nasty Lie-la?"

"For now," He stated, sighing before biting his lip. "Um... I found this in my locker..."

"Oh my god!" Both Chloe and Sabrina gasped as he held up the card. He blinked in confusion.

"I got a note with it. It said to ask you and that's it," He sighed. "Do you know what this means?"

"It means your king of the school, Adrikins!" She grinned, clicking her fingers. "Sabrina, make sure the royal table is set up. He'll want it to be set for lunch and tell Aurora that he's back. I'm sure he'll want everyone to know and make sure everyone knows that Adrikins is king!"

"What do you mean I'm king?" He asked as Chloe looked at her fingernails.

"I need to match my nails to my new title," She muttered before looking at him. "It means exactly that. You are the king of school,"

"I still don't understand," He admitted, making her sigh.

"Of course, you don't. You're new," She stated before grinning. "Ok, listen up, Agreste. It's time for a history lesson. You know obviously that most of the children in this school have been together since École right?"

He nodded.

"Well, up until this year, the students, myself included, had a leader so to speak," Chloe muttered.

"A bit like the head cheerleaders in the movies," Sabrina added in, making Adrien nodded.

"Every school has them but most of the time they are female. You know the type. Rules with an iron fist, cross them and you'll die. A HBIC or head bitch in charge," Chloe muttered, once again glancing at her nails.

"So there's a HBIC in our school? Is it you?" He asked, making her laugh. 

"I wish but our HBIC is a little different to the normal type you get in schools," She stated, making Adrien frown. "For one thing, he's a boy, which is super rare. And in his case, HBIC doesn't stand for head bitch in charge but head bastard in charge. His words, not mine. Secondly, he doesn't rule the school with an iron fist alone. He rules it with his royal flush,"

"Royal flush?" He asked, frowning.

"Yep, he always has a royal flush. You know King, Queen, Jack and Ten. It's always one king, one queen, one jack, one ten and the ace. He also has two jokers in his royal flush," She stated. "Not quite an actual royal flush as a flush doesn't have joker cards as part of it but the first four cards cover the suits. One of hearts, one of spades, one of diamonds and one of clubs. The two jokers are his 'wild' cards. People who wouldn't normal be his allies but have proved themselves. Anyway, he always has the ace's chair and it's always the Ace of Spades. Now whoever holds the card with the spade suit is considered his second in command. The last time it was the king of spades. Looking at your card, we know it isn't a king,"

"But someone else could get the king of spades?"

"No, he only has one king in his pack," She stated, making him nod. "But I'm so happy you've been named king!! This means I can finally protect you from Rossi,"

"How are you going to do that?"

"You happen to be looking at the Jack of hearts," She grinned proudly, holding up the car. "Now he just has to name two more royal cards and the wild cards,"

"Ok but do you know who he actually is and why is he returning?"

"Of course, I know who he is. Everyone knows Luka," She sighed, rolling her eyes. "But I don't know why he retired or why he's decided to return,"

"Wait... Luka? As in Luka Couffaine?" He asked, getting a nod of her. "No way... he's such kind and gentle,"

"Never said he wasn't but trust me, you do not want to be on his bad side," She stated, making him frown. "But everything will be fine as long as you don't get an ace card,"

"I thought he has the ace card?"

"He has the role of the ace of spades and gives out the cards but if you find any of the four aces in your locker then it's bad. He only gives them out to his enemies. If you find the ace of hearts in your locker, it means you broke a heart. If you find the ace of diamonds, it means you broke a promise. If you get the ace of clubs, it means you broke trust. There is a chance of redemption if you get any of those three aces but if you get the ace of spades then you don't stand a chance at redemption. It means you've done all of the above and worst and he is going to destroy you for it so to speak," She explained, making him shiver. "He's only given the Ace of Spades out three times. The first time was a bully who thought it was a good idea to pick on Juleka. Last I heard she's switched school again. Luka makes sure everyone knows what a bully she is. The second time was a boy who thought it would be funny to spread rumors about Marinette. He got expelled and ended up in Juvenile prison and the last time he gave out the Ace of Spades was to another bully. This kid tried to beat up Juleka and Marinette. Luka basically killed him with kindness. He was overly nice and kind, despite the kid knowing that he was bullying his best friend and sister. He basically drove him mad with it. The bully was constantly paranoid that Luka was going to do something since he knew who Luka was. He ended up going mad and last I heard he's still in the asylum,"

"Wow," Adrien gasped as he took it all in. He was suddenly very glad that he had the king of diamonds as his card but if Luka really was the ruler of the school, why did he choose him? Sure, they were friends but Adrien felt like there was more to it. He also couldn't help but wonder who were the other card holders? Was it going to be someone else in his class or will they be in different classes? He had to admit he was excited to find out.

"Anyway, stick with me today. We'll be sitting at the royal table and you won't need to go near that skank," She stated, glaring at her as she walked into the locker room. To his surprise, Marinette also walked in. She was looking sad and broken but gave him a small smile as he waved at her. Unfortunately, Lila saw this and tripped her up.

"Oops," She smirked evilly as Marinette scrambled up to her feet. Alya laughed at her as she rushed over to her locker, along with a number of other people but Marinette just ignored them. Chloe walked over, along with Sabrina and Adrien as Marinette opened her locker.

"If you want, I can order Sabrina to embarrass her," Chloe stated, making Marinette sigh as she took out an envelope identical to the ones Chloe and Adrien got before looking at her and smiling.

"Thanks for the offer but Luka said he would fix it," She mumbled, smiling a little to herself. Suddenly, Chloe understood why Luka decided to make a comeback and it didn't look good for the class, especially Lila and Alya. Luka wasn't your typical high school ruler. Where most HBIC used their power to hurt others and bully people, Luka didn't. He became the HBIC because he hated bullying and drama and would do anything to destroy it, even if that meant ruling the school with an iron fist. Chloe would never admit it out loud but she missed the good old days where he ruled. He was always fair and had a strong sense of justice. If you treated everyone with kindness and were nice, he would reward you but if you hurt anyone without good reason, you would learn to regret your action. Marinette smiled a little as she opened the envelope, revealing she had the Queen of Spades card. She looked up at Chloe and Adrien, who were grinning. "Did you two get a card as well?"

"Jack of Hearts," Chloe smirked, showing hers.

"King of Diamonds," Adrien muttered, showing his. "So just one more royal card and the two jokers to go then?"

"I take it you brought him up to speed?" Marinette asked, getting a nod of Chloe.

"And I've already ordered Sabrina to let people know he's back and to set up the royal table for lunch," She stated, smiling. "I hope he rules like he did before,"

"Oh, I have a feeling he will," She stated, crossing her arms. "This does mean that we can no longer be enemies though, Chloe? Are you able to handle that?"

"Please, I can handle a friendship with you if it means I get a place on the royal table," She stated, flicking her ponytail. "I've been wanting a place for years now. If been your friend is the price then I'll happily pay it but you know... you're not as bad as I thought... especially compared to Rossi,"

"Is that your way of saying you actually like me?" Marinette teased, making Adrien laugh as Chloe scoffed at the idea but the twinkle in her eye said otherwise.

**~Lunch Time~**

Lila growled to herself as she tried for the 100th time to get to Adrien. She had been trying to get him alone all day but the brat was either sat next to either Chloe, Marinette or Sabrina in their lessons. The teachers had sprung on a new seating plan on them and suddenly, she was forced at the back on her own while Marinette or Chloe got to sit next to Adrien. She tried to argue that she needed to be at the front but none of the teachers tried to fix it. Not even Miss Bustier, who always helped her. Instead, they told her she needed proof of her disabilities and until she got solid proof, she would have to sit at the back. As if that wasn't bad enough, she had started to hear weird rumors about a student nicknamed the Ace. Most people were whispering about how he was back and a lot of them were wondering why he was back. Lila had no idea who this ace was. Some of them believed he had returned to avenge a bullied student, other stated that maybe he got bored of been part of the common rabble. One believed that he was planning to expand his empire and take over schools. Either way, she saw an opportunity to gain more popularity. She started to claim to random people that the ace had returned to help her as she was been bullied, that he was her boyfriend and he was the sweetest thing ever. She thought people would buy it but most of the people she told glared at her and walked away. When one of them questioned her about Adrien, she turned on the waterworks and claimed that her and Adrien had broken up because he was cheating on her with Marinette and the ace had taken her in. These claims were met with the same reaction.

"Hey, Lila. Who do you think this ace is?" Alya asked as they walked into the canteen. To their surprise, a new table had been added. It was a lot nicer then the others. It had a nice table cloth and the chairs were golden with red cushions. Lila instantly wanted to sit at that table. She grinned and nodded at Alya before pointing at it. There was a boy sat by it already with Sabrina but she could easily convince him to let them join him. She grabbed Alya's hand and rushed over, taking in the boy. He was very handsome in a rocker kind of way. His hair was black and teal blue and he was dressed in a black leather jacket with ripped jeans and a jagged stone shirt. She recognized him as Juleka's brother but she couldn't remember his name. Luke or something. Lila instantly grinned at him. If things didn't work out with Adrien, she would get her claws into this boy. Hell, even if things worked with Adrien, she'll have him on the side.

"Hi, I'm-"

"Lila Rossi, I know," He smiled. On the surface, it looked friendly but when she looked closer, it was dangerous and fueled by a need to destroy any threat he saw. She gulped as it was directed at her before he looked to Alya. "And Alya Ceasire... at my table... to what do I owe this... uh... pleasure?"

"Well, I was wondering if we join you," Lila smiled sweetly as she played with her hands. 

"No, these seats are reserved,"

"Seriously, Luka-" Alya started but he held up his hand as Sabrina cleared her throat, making both girls notice her. She was glaring daggers at them.

"You will not address the Ace so causally, Miss Ceasire," She declared, glaring at them. Alya frowned. Did she say the Ace? There was no way Luka was this ace they had heard about. "You will address him as your highness,"

"Are you kidding me?!" Alya gasped. "It's just Luka-"

"Did I say you could speak, peasant?" Luka stated as an almost psychotic smirk came across his face, making her step back in fear. This was not the same Luka she had met on the Liberty. That Luka was quiet and shy but this one... he oozed confidence and was more then happy to shut her down. Theories began to come in her head as this couldn't the same person. Maybe he had a secret twin or he's from an AU. "Now if you want to speak, I suggest you start to by saying 'May I speak, your highness,',"

Alya blinked as she looked at him. Surely, he was joking but the way he smirked and placed his chin on his hands, she realized very quickly that he wasn't. Licking her lips and swallowing her pride, she looked at him.

"May I speak, your highness?"

"You forgot to curtsy," He stated, narrowing his eyes at her. "Do it again but this time with a curtsy,"

She wanted to argue but now the people in the canteen was watching her. She licked her lips again as she looked at him. He was smirking, like he was enjoying this. She realized he was. He was enjoying humiliating her. Well, there was no way she was going to play his game. However, he tilted his head to the side.

"Are you really going to defy the Ace, Miss Ceasire?" He asked, confirming that he was this ace that everyone had been taking about. "Surely, you've heard what I do by now. How I punish the wicked and reward the kind? Do you really want to defy me when you know it will make you my enemy?"

She blinked and gulped. She had heard about his reign by now. Everyone was talking about it but she didn't believe some of the stuff she had heard was true but judging by how he was acting, there was a high chance that it was and she should try and gain his favor.

"May I speak, your highness?" She asked again, adding a curtsy. A cruel smirk came across Luka's face as he looked at her.

"No, you may not speak," He stated in a harsh tone. 

"What?! But I did what you asked!!" She shouted.

"Didn't I just say you couldn't speak?!" He growled, making her shut her mouth before he looked to Rossi. "And you. Are you going to ask my permission or not?"

His question made Lila blink. Did he seriously expect her to humiliate herself in such a way? Just who did he think he was?! However, before she could say anything, he chuckled and held up his hand.

"Don't bother," He stated, making her frown. "I have no interesting in listening to what comes out of your lying mouth,"

"I'm n-"

"I said don't bother," He stated, glaring at her before waving his hand like he was bored. "You can go now,"

Both Alya and Lila blinked in surprise as Sabrina cleared her throat. Luka looked up and smiled towards the door. Lila looked behind her and saw a group of people coming in. Chloe and Adrien walked in first, followed by Nathaniel and a boy she didn't know then finally Marinette and Adrien's fencing partner, Kagami. Lila pouted and tried to clutch Adrien's arm as he walked over.

"Adrien, can you do something about him?!" She gasped, pointing to Luka but to her surprise, he tore his arm from her and took a seat at Luka's table. The others followed suit with both Kagami and Chloe, knocking into Lila on purpose. Luka leaned over and whispered something to Marinette, who smiled a little. Lila pouted as she glared at them. "Why are you picking on me?!"

"Oh, you're still here?" Luka asked in a bored way before turning to Sabrina who nodded. He looked back at the two girls. "Since you're here, you can listen,"

"Can I have everyone's attention please?" She stated, getting the entire place to look at her. "A new royal flush has been formed,"

People whispered and muttered as Sabrina paused. Alya and Lila look at each other as she continued.

"This year, we have the Ace of spades, the King of Diamonds, the Queen of Spades, the Jack of Hearts, the Ten of clubs and two Jokers," She stated, reading from a scroll. "The royal flush member are as follows. Ace's chair: Luka Couffaine, King's chair: Adrien Agreste, Queen's chair: Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Jack's chair: Chloe Bourgeois, Ten's Chair: Marc Anciel, Joker's chair Alpha: Kagami Tsurugi and Joker's chair Beta: Nathaniel Kurtzberg. This is the royal flush. Anyone who goes against them will be considered traitors. You all have your cards as well. If you have a card that is a 6 or higher then you may talk to the Ace and his subjects but if you have a card with a value of 5 or less then you are peasants and are not worth of talking to any of the royal flush! His highness has some words to say,"

At that point, Luka stood up and looked around as the students gasped and whispered. He narrowed his eyes, causing everyone to go quiet. 

"Firstly, I want to say why I decided to retire and why I have come back," He stated, placing his hand on the tables. "I wanted to experience life the way other people did so I stepped down from my throne and joined the common rubble. I got to experience life as a normal student or as normal as I could. As you recall, I asked everyone to treat me normally. Not to show fear or to ask permission to speak to me. While this was enjoyable, I officially retract that statement. As of now, I am no longer part of the common rabble. I take my throne back and you will treat me as royalty as well as my royal flush. Anyone who does not do that will be punished. Now for the reason, I have come back. It has been brought to my attention that there is a liar among my people, who has corrupted a number of students and have been tormenting my loved ones. I will not stand for it so I will say this once. This Liar and their followers have one week to retract all of their lies, remedy their wrong doings and apologize to their victims. If they do this by the end of the week, all will be forgiven but if they don't, I will unleash a fury like nothing they had ever seen on them and anyone who allies with them,"

All of the students gulped and whispered as Luka glared at all of them.

"Now as I have taken rule again, I will reinstate the rules I expect you to follow," He stated. "Respect each other and no bullying are the most important but I expect you to follow the others too. If you don't know what those rules are, ask Sabrina or Aurora, who I name as the royal advisers. If you want to arrange anything, talk to them and they will arrange a meeting with myself and the royal flush and finally to the liar, I'd appreciate if you didn't spread rumors about me or my friends. I am not dating anyone right now and I have no intention of 'bringing you under my wing'. That's all,"

With that, he sat down and started to talk to the others but Lila walked up to him as Alya stated dumbfound. However, he sighed and looked at them with a bored expression as Sabrina stepped in front of them and glared at them. 

"Your card?" She asked, holding her hand out. Lila blinked at her.

"Uh... I forgot it..." Lila mumbled, hoping that she brought it.

"No card, no audience with the royal flush," She stated, glaring at her before clicking her fingers. Two tall boys walked over. "Remove these two,"

"Yes, Miss Sabrina," One of them stated before grabbing Alya and Lila. The two girls tried to fight but were frog marched out of the canteen. Luka smirked with satisfaction as he watched before he turned his attention to his friends.

"I'm sure all of you are wondering why I chose you," He stated, getting a nod of all of them, even Chloe. "Well, we all have a common enemy. Kagami and Nathaniel, you two were chosen because of your friendship and loyalty. Kagami, you have been encouraging Adrien to stand up for himself against his father and against Rossi. Nathaniel, you, along with Adrien, tried to stop the destruction of Marinette's sketchpad and tried to help Marc prove that Lila stood his work. As a fellow artist, I can imagine the pain you felt of seeing this happen. You two are not who I would normal ask to join hence why you are my jokers. My wild cards. Marc, I give you the ten of clubs. I know Lila has been stealing your work and I know hardly anyone believes you. Well, I believe you and I value your gift with words. We need someone with that gift. Chloe, I gave you the Jack of Hearts. I know you recently have been trying to be a better person and have had a change of hearts so to speak. I also know you are smart, resourceful and ruthless. We're going to need that. Marinette, I gave you the queen of spades. This makes you my second in command and my most trusted friend. I will do anything to protect you from Rossi and her crew. We will need your connections to take her down. Are you with doing that?"

"If it means getting rid of her, I'll contact all of them," She stated as he held her hand gently before he turned to Adrien.

"Finally, Adrien, I gave you the king of diamonds. I know about Lila and her rumors. I know she's been blackmailing you and been touching and kissing you without your permission and I will not stand for it. That is sexual harassment and it will not be tolerated but I'm sorry you had to go through this alone. I know you've tried to tell people that she isn't your girlfriend and that she makes you uncomfortable," He whispered, taking his hand to reassure the sunshine child. "She will not get away with this,"

"I thought you gave her a week?" Kagami asked, causing Luka to smirk.

"That week wasn't for her," He stated. "It's for us to put my plan into action. I know Rossi will not stop bullying Marinette or Adrien. She will continue to try and terrorize them, along with her little crew but even if she does, I'm not going to let her off. She made her bed when she went against Marinette and Adrien and corrupted my sister and Rose. As far as I'm concerned, that was a move against me. Hurt my friends and my family and you hurt me but don't worry, Lila will not the only one punished. Alya has it coming to her as well. If the others who joined in with the bullying make a move to admit their wrongdoings and make it up to Marc, Marinette and Adrien then I will leave them alone but if they don't... well, I think you have the idea,"

"And what do you intend to do to Rossi and Ceasire?" Nathaniel asked as Luka shifted his cards and pulled out two cards. One was the Ace of clubs, the other was the Ace of Hearts.

"Simple. I'm going to completely destroy them," He stated, placing the Ace of Spades on top of the two aces. "By the time, I'm done there will be nothing left for either of them to salvage,"

"So what's the plan?"

"First, we isolate them then we plant seeds of doubt in their heads. Once we've done that, we turn them against each other. Once they are at each other's throat then we utterly destroy them,"

**~Three days Later~**

Lila smirked as she walked into the school. She wasn't afraid of Luka and his 'royal' flush. She was the true queen of the school and he would soon learn it. She had already spread rumors about him and they were definitely not flattering ones. She saw Alya and smirked as she walked up to her. As soon as the girl saw her, she put on a fake mask of sadness.

"What's wrong?"

"Oh, Alya, Marinette has been bullying me again," She sniffed as she walked into the courtyard. "She sent me threatening texts last night. I'm afraid she's going to hurt me or get that Luka boy to do so,"

"Don't worry, girl. I won't let anything happen to you," Alya reassured as they walked into the locker room and headed to their lockers. They frowned as they saw Marinette stood by her locker. For once, she was early but she was also dressed differently. Her dress with chessboard themed and she had a hairband with a black crown on it. Her shoes were black ballet pumps and she wore white tights. Her make up was simple and she had a spade suit necklace around her neck. Next to her was Chloe, Adrien and Sabrina. Similar to her, they were dressed differently... well, Chloe and Adrien were. He wore a red shirt with crown on it with black pants and a necklace shaped like a diamond hung from his neck. Chloe was dressed in a red and white dress with a corset around her waist. Her hair was done up in her usual pony tail but it was tied with a red ribbon. Her usual hand bag was replaced with a red and white one and she wore red heels. Upon her neck was a necklace shaped like a heart. Alya marched up to them. "What the hell, Marinette?!"

To her surprise, Marinette looked at her with a cold look before she clicked her fingers. Sabrina jumped next to her.

"Sabrina, have this peasant removed from my sight," She ordered, making Alya gasp.

"What the actual fuck is wrong with you?!" She gasped, going to shove her but Marinette swatted her hand away like she was nothing and Chloe stepped up. "Why the hell are you acting like you're better then us?!"

"Because we are," Chloe smirked. "We're royalty, Ceasire and you're nothing but a peasant. Learn your place or we will put you in it,"

"Like I'm afraid of bullies like you,"

"Oh, so I'm a bully then?" Adrien asked, making her frown. She didn't say that. She went to argue but he held up his hand. "Save it, Ceasire. You're not worth our time. Oh and Lila, I won't be modelling with you again,"

"What?" She gasped, panicking. Had she been fired?

"I quit as a model for Gabriel," He smirked as the door opened and Luka walked in with Marc, Kagami and Nathaniel. While Kagami and Nathaniel were dressed in their normal outfits, Luka and Marc weren't. Marc hadn't changed as much as Luka. He still work his red hoodie but he had swapped his blue jeans for blacks and had a neck around his neck that resembled a clubs. Luka, on the other hand, had completely changed up his outfit. He had swapped his usual blue hoodie for a black leather jacket, his jagged stone shirt had been replaced with a one that had the ace of spades printed on it and he wore ripped jeans. Eyeliner framed his eyes and he had fingerless gloves on. Lila sneered at him as he completely blanked her. She would have to corner him and threaten him. He must have a weakness and she would exploit to gain control over the school. 

~After Lunch~

Lila smirked to herself as she followed Luka and his friends, careful to stay out of their view. As soon as the rest of them left him alone, she stepped outside and cleared her throat before walking over. He looked at her with an unamused look as she walked over.

"You have a lot of balls to approach me like this, Rossi," He stated, glaring at her. She looked at his body language, not as confident as he thinks. His back was slouched and his hands were in his pockets.

"I wanted to talk. Since I don't have a card, I had to make my own way to you," She stated, looking at her nails before looking up to him. This wasn't the first time she had confronted someone taller then her but she knew he would be begging by the time she was done. However, she would her usual tricks first. Since he hadn't actually seen them firsthand, she might be able to convince him that Marinette was evil. "I think you were misinformed about one of your-ahem- chosen ones,"

"Oh?" He asked, making her hide a smirk. She had hooked now. "Do enlightening me, Miss Rossi?"

"Marinette... she is plotting to use you and take your throne for herself. She is nothing but a cruel bully and is using you. She manipulates people and lies to them. I tried to call her out on it and she tried to turn the class against me. Luckily, I had warned the class before but she's still trying to get revenge on me. That's why she convinced you to come back and make her queen. She's just using you," She explained, making him frown. That was the line and now the sinker. She stepped forward. "Why don't we work together to make her pay? We could be great friends and I could be your queen,"

She lightly touched his arm as she smiled.

"You and I could rule the school together," She whispered, thinking she had got him. "Do you accept my offer?"

"No," He stated, pulling away from her. "And we are never going to be friends. You've lied about my family, Lila and I won't forgive you for it,"

She frowned as she crossed her arms. She was hoping he would come willing but now she would have to pull every dirty trick she had.

"You can't prove it," She stated, frowning. "People just love hearing what they want to hear. It's not my fault they're too dumb to question my stories. Anyway, it's not like anyone will believe you if you claim that I'm lying. I have everyone wrapped around my little finger and there is nothing you or your stupid royal flush can do about it. This school is mine! Now I was hoping you could come willingly with me but clearly you're not as smart as you think. Since you're not as dumb as the rest of this useless school so I'll give you one more chance. You're either with me or you're against me but mark my words, Ace, if you're against me, I will destroy you. A few well placed bruises, a few tears and some ripped clothes and everyone will think you're the bad guy and I'm the poor innocent victim. So you better what do what I say,"

For a minute, he remained silent before his body language completely changed and he started to laugh. She blinked. He wasn't suppose to do that.

"You really will do anything to get your way, won't you you dumb little bitch," He smirked, making her shiver. "Well, let me show how real royal works. You claim that I assaulted you and I will sue you for every penny you got and then some. I will take every single thing you have ever said and tear it apart til there is nothing less,"

He stepped forward, making her step back.

"You think you have power in this school because you have a small number of people wrapped around your finger?! Wrong! You have nothing!! Me on the other hand? I have true power! I have everyone in Paris on my side! The students, the teachers, the school board, the mayor, the heroes... everyone you can think of and all you have is a bunch of students who think you'll get them to where they want to be! Do you really think they like you for who you are? Please, you're nothing but a bunch of lies. They're only interesting in you because they think they can get something from you. Alya isn't your best friend. She is using you for supposed connections to Ladybug! And the rest of the class is just as bad. Face it, Rossi when it boils down to it. You have no friends and you are alone!"

"Shut up!" She screamed, slapping him. "If you don't join my side, I'll... I'll hurt your sister and your mother!! People may not believe me if I claim you assaulted me but I doubt you'd want your family to get hurt,"

"Oh, Rossi, the fact that you think you can hurt them is adorable," He smirked back, making her gulp. She was losing to him badly and it would not stand!

"You will do as I say!!" She shouted, clawing at his arms the same way she did with Adrien. "Or I will-"

"What? Scream? Cry? Claim I assaulted you? Threaten more of my family and friends? Go ahead. No one will come to your rescue and you can't control me," He smirked, yanking his arms away but she refused to back down, going to argue until he slammed his hand next to her head, making her flinch as he looked at her in a dark manner. "You don't get it, do you?! You've lost the game, Rossi and you don't even see it because you're a dumb little bitch,"

He pulled away and smiled in charming manner.

"Thank you for the talk, Lila. I found extremely enlightening," He smirked as he turned on his heel. "Oh and I wouldn't mention that you talked to me without permission. I would hate for you to get detention for breaking the rules,"

With that, he walked out, leaving Lila reeling from the encounter. She was going to destroy him if it was the last thing she did. She stormed to her class and began to talk to Alya about it. However, Sabrina slapped down a detention slip on her desk, glaring at her. Lila blinked as Sabrina turned on her heel and the royals smirked at her like they knew about her talk with Luka. Shaking her head, she continued telling the story but changing a few things to make it sound like he had threatened her as her minions listened. However, almost instantly his warning started to come true. Juleka and Rose didn't believe her.

"My brother would never do that," She stated, getting a nod of Rose.

"Yeah, Luka is kind and fair. He may rule the school but he is a kind ruler,"

"It's one thing saying Marinette is a bully but Luka isn't," Juleka added before lowering her voice. "But even if they are, they're royalty and you can't do anything about it,"

"What do you mean she can't do anything about it?" Alya gasped, outraged. "We can take this to Mr Damocles and the school board. Once they hear-"

"They'll do nothing, Alya. Luka practically knows everyone in Paris because of his job. He works part time as a delivery boy for the Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie, which has some of the most famous clients. He also works with Jagged Stone and the Kids+ studio. You guys have heard of Bob Roth right?"

"Yeah, wasn't he a music producer who got sued and charged with Thief and Copyright infringement?" Alya asked, frowning. "Last I heard his record company went bankrupted as he couldn't get anyone to work with him,"

"Yeah, that was because he stole one of our songs. Luka sued him for the thief but he dug up every bit of dirt he could on him and used it to destroy him. Bob Roth is currently serving a sentence for Fraud and was sued by six other artists. Seven if you include Luka," Juleka gulped as Lila listened. How the hell did he have the very connections she lied about?! "Luka is a kind soul until you hurt him or someone he loves then he'll destroy you, regardless of who you are,"

"Surely, he can't be that powerful," Lila stated, making everyone frown at her. "And it doesn't change that he threatened me,"

"But there is nothing you can do about it," Ivan stated, making Lila frown. That's what he thought. 

**~Exactly One Week Since The Ace's Return~**

_First, you isolate them..._

Lila hummed to herself as she walked into the school. She was expecting everyone to beg for her forgiveness and to greet her as queen. She had spread the rumor around that Luka had threatened her and tried to assault her so she was expecting sympathy. The best part is she had Alya post an interview about it on her blog. She was certain that everyone would believe her. She was expecting to be the talk of the class but all she got when she walked through the halls were dirty looks from most students. She frowned to herself as she walked into the locker room. To her surprise, Adrien wasn't there but that didn't matter though. She smirked to herself as everyone else began to pour in before turning on the waterworks and pretending to sob. Alya rushed over to her, along with her minions but no one else made a move. Most of the students glared at her as well as the rest of her class.

"Hey, are you ok?"

"Oh, I'm still frightened," She gasped, wiping her eyes. "I'm scare he'll come and threaten me again,"

"Don't worry. I'll protect you. Come on, let's head to our lockers," Alya smiled, getting a smile of Lila but as soon as they walked over two girls stopped and stared at their lockers in surprise as did everyone else. Everyone instantly began to whisper as both girls stared at their lockers.

_Then you sow seeds of doubt...._

Someone had sprayed painted an spade sign across both of them. The words 'tabloid trash' was sprayed in red across Alya's locker, making her growl and the word 'Liar' was sprayed across Lila's in the same paint. Looking around, Lila saw Alix glaring at her angrily which just confused her. She thought she had Alix wrapped around her finger but she concluded that she was angry for her. She began to sob a little as Alya frowned at the vandalism before glaring at Marinette and Chloe. Both girls were grabbing their stuff, along with Nathaniel. Alya decided to confront them about it in front of Miss Bustier, thinking they'll be forced to tell the truth. The two girls unlocked their lockers but stepped back as a number of cards poured out of them. Alya frowned and leaned down as she picked up one of the cards. She turned it over and frowned as she saw it was the ace of spades. She picked another card and turned it over. The Ace of Spades again. Frowning to herself, she turned over several, revealing them to be all the Ace of Spades.

"A-Alya..." Nino whispered, looking at her with horror before he backed away from her and Lila's lockers as he pointed at them. The two girls looked at where he was pointing and gasped. An ace of spades had been sprayed painted on the insides of their locker doors, along with a riddle. Alya frowned as she looked at it.

"Kings and Queens can cling to their powers and the Jokers have their call but as you will soon discover, the common one outranks them all. I hope you enjoyed the peace I gave you. It's over now and I'm coming for you both... sighed Ace..." She read out loud as everyone backed away from her and Lila. "What the hell does that mean?"

"He's given you the ace of spades..." Nino whispered as if someone had died. Alya and Lila looked at him confused as Ivan opened his own locker. He jumped back as a card fell out of his. The class looked at him as he picked it up.

"Ivan?" Mylene asked as he shook. He looked at them and showed them. "Oh no..."

"It's just the ace of clubs!" Alya gasped, confused as Lila frowned but the others checked their lockers. Mylene let out a sob as she held another ace of clubs in her hand, Alix shook as she also held an ace of clubs, along with Max, who also got the ace of clubs. Nino and Kim didn't receive the Ace of clubs but instead got the ace of hearts and the ace of diamonds. "What the hell does all this mean? And why did we get the Ace of Spades?!"

"It means he's coming for us...." Mylene muttered as tears rolled down her face as Ivan held her. Nino clearly his throat.

"The Ace of clubs means you broke someone's trust, the ace of diamonds means you broke a promise and the ace of hearts means you broke a heart... if anyone gets any of these three aces, it is a warning to change your ways or he will come to punish you..." Nino muttered, making everyone frown deeply.

"And the Ace of Spades?" Alya asked. "What does that mean?"

"It means you've done all three of those things or worst and unlike the others, it is not a warning. It is a promise," Nino frowned, deeply as Alya gave him a confused look. "It's basically a death sentence... but why would he give it to you two?"

"Because he hates us," Lila gasped, tears rolling down her cheeks. "This is because I rejected him and tried to stand up to Marinette..."

"Then why hasn't she got an ace?" Alix asked, making everyone look at her. "Everyone knows he only ever gives the ace of spades to bullies,"

Lila frowned deeply as people were muttered and beginning to question why she got it. She needed to gain control right now but before she could, Juleka entered the room, looking extremely pissed off, followed by an equally pissed Rose. Her eyes moved across the room looking for something. Lila gulped as she reminded her of a lion who just saw their prey.

_Then you turn them against each other..._

As soon as her eyes landed on Lila, she stormed over to the girl and slapped her across the face. "What the hell, Juleka?!"

"Stay the hell away from my brother!" She screamed, shocking everyone. 

"W-What?" She gasped with fake tears. "W-what did I do?"

"You fucking assaulted him, you bitch!!" Juleka screamed as Rose held her hand. 

"How could you?!" Rose gasped, looking betrayed. Lila couldn't help but panic as she tried to think of a way out, especially as she saw Alya beginning to glare at her. "Because of you and your lies, both me and Juleka were given an ace card each!! I broke my promise because of you and Juleka, she became the very thing she hated and it broke Luka's heart!! How... how could you lie?!"

"L-Lie?" Lila gasped, panic settling in. "I didn't lie!! H-he... he's the one who lying! He assaulted me and is trying to make me look like the bad guy when I'm the victim!!"

"Liar!!" She growled, shoving Lila. "He was absolutely terrified when he came home yesterday!! He told me about how you assaulted and threatened him twice!! Fucking twice, Lila!! He didn't want to tell me about the first time as he was too afraid to do so!! It was only because Mum pushed him to tell us if it had happened before!!"

"N-no, you've got it all wrong!!" She gasped, tears in her eyes as Rose glared at her. She had confronted him again yesterday and tried to get him on her side again but when he said no again, all of her rage caught up with her again and she attacked him. She didn't think he would tell anyone, especially since she threatened to claim that he tried to rape her. It worked on Adrien but apparently, he still thought he could win. "H-he assaulted me, Juleka. I swear!! I didn't want to say anything because I was scared"

"Really?!" Juleka growled, not buying a single word. "Then explain to me why the fuck there were fucking claws marks on his arms and on his face as well as bruises marks on his stomach and his shirt was torn?!"

"It was self defense I swear!" She gasped. "H-he tried to assault me and I hit him in self defense!"

Juleka and Rose weren't buying it but Alya and the others were looking doubtful. Lila mentally smirked. She had won this fight. 

"He showed us the fucking recording of you threatening to scream rape if he didn't do what you wanted!!" Juleka screamed, making go Lila go pale. He had fucking record it, the son of a bitch. She quickly looked around as she saw everyone began to look at her with horror. She had to do damage control quickly. Almost instantly, she began to cry.

"H-he faked it to make me look like a bad guy," She cried but Juleka was having none of it. "I swear, Juleka, I didn't assault him!!"

"You fucking liar!!" She screamed, tears roll down her face. "I can't believe that I actually believed you!!"

"I'm t-telling the truth!!"

"Then where's your injuries!?!" Juleka screamed again. "If he assaulted you, why aren't you hurt?!"

Lila couldn't answer that. She gulped as Alix glared at her, along with the others.

"It... it was Alya's idea!" She gasped, tears in her eyes.

"What?!" Alya screamed. "I didn't tell you to do that!!"

"Y-you told me to try and prove that Luka wasn't who he claimed to be..." She sniffed.

"So you tried to accuse him of sexual assault?!" Alya screamed. "And then try to blame me when you get uncovered!!"

"Not cool, dudette!!" 

"Nino, Alya is the one in the wrong here!!"

"Alya would never do that!! This is Lila's fault!!"

"No way, Lila was just following her terrible advice!!"

"I never gave her that advice!! She's lying!!"

"I'm not lying about that, I swear!!"

"You also swore my brother assaulted you!!"

"Guys!!" Alix shouted, getting everyone's attention. They all looked at her. "If Lila lied about Luka and Alya's advice, what else did she lie about?!"

_Once they are at each other's throat, you utterly destroy them_

"An excellent question, I think," Luka's voice made everyone look over as he and the royal flush walk over. Like Juleka said, he had cuts on his face and a few bruises that resembled fingertips. Lila gulped as she realized it was from when she grabbed his face. She didn't think they would bruise but he didn't seem bothered. In fact, he was grinning as if he had won. Marinette, on the other hand, was glaring at them as Chloe was smirking evilly. Adrien had his phone out and Marc was looking at his nails while Kagami and Nathaniel were glaring at the small group. "Shall we do this in Mr Damocles' office?"

"Do what?" Lila asked, making Luka smirk.

"Very well, we'll do it in the courtyard then," He declared before clapping his hands. "Everyone! Head to the courtyard! The royal flush is putting on a very special show!!!"

Instantly, everyone rushed outside to the courtyard, making Lila blinked as she watched. No one would ever do that if she ordered them to do it. Luka turned to back to Lila and Alya, who had moved yet. Kagami and Ivan made their way behind them, ensuring they couldn't escape.

"Just remember I gave you a chance to change your ways," He stated before turning on his heel and walking over. Lila tried to find a way to escape but the other royals blocked her path, forcing her and Alya to walk out into the courtyard. To their surprise, every single student was watching. Some were stood on the different floors, a few were sat on a few benches. Both Alya and Lila felt like they were walking to the gallows and in a way they were. The royal table had been set up, along with a projection screen and a projector. The two boys who had removed them from the canteen made them sit in two seats, ensuring they couldn't move. The royal flush took their seats and Sabrina walked up to the projector and turned it. A video started to play showing Aurora and Mireille.

"Hello, your majesty. Are we good to go?" Aurora asked, making Lila realize with horror that it is live. There is no real way to debunk what it shows or at least not to the school but there was no way it was live everywhere. This was just a fear tactic and she wouldn't fall for it. She failed to notice Marinette and Adrien sip away with a nod from Luka.

"Yes, Aurora," Luka declared, waving his hand. 

"Alright," She smiled. "Hi, I'm Aurore Beauréal,"

"And I'm Mireille Caquet," The other girl muttered. Lila frowned as she questioned why they introduced themselves. "Today, we will be exposing a villainous girl and her awful side kick who takes pleasure in destroying people's reputation, claiming to be best friends with Paris' heroes and bullying innocent people,"

"This vile liar has even got as far to work with supervillain Hawkmoth," Aurora stated with disgust. "But don't worry, Paris.... we have proof of all of this!! Let's start with her first lie.

The words 'Lila Rossi is Ladybug's best friend' appeared across the screen before switching bad to the girls.

"Let's welcome Lila's so called best friends!! Ladybug and Chat Noir!!" The two heroes walked onto camera and waved at it.

"Thank you so much for coming in," Mireille smiled sweetly.

"No problem," Ladybug smiled as Lila glared at her with a truly venomous look.

"Do you know anyone by the name of Lila Rossi?" Auorora asked, getting an annoyed look. "According to our source, the Ladyblog, you are her best friend. Can you confirm that this is fact?"

"No, this is not fact. I've tried to tell the Ladyblogger this but she refused to listen to me, claiming that I was just 'protecting' Lila," Ladybug groaned, doing the quote marks with her fingers before looking at them. "So let me make this very clear, Alya. I am not Lila's best friend. Never have and never will be. I'm not trying to protect her and she actually hates me. She tried to claim she was my best friend when she first came to Paris and that she was the descendant of a fox heroine called Volpina to impress a boy. When I called her out on it, she got upset and was akumatized. I admit that was my fault and I apologized to her but she didn't want to forgive me, which I can understand. What I can't understand is why she allow herself to be akumatized three more times, try to convince an akuma to kill me and trick Cat Noir into leaving me alone with that akuma. She is out to get revenge on me regardless of what would happen to Paris if she did,"

"It's true," Chat Noir added in. "She tricked me into thinking she was injured but it turned out she was faking so I would leave Ladybug with the akuma Oni-Chan. We also have reason to believe she is working with Hawkmoth. She caused a girl at her school to be expelled, which lead to a mass akumatization-"

"That's a lie!!" Lila screamed. "Marinette caused that, not me!! And Ladybug is my best friend,"

"No, I'm not Lila!" Ladybug growled back, shocking Lila. She could hear her. Aurora smirked as a picture of Lila glaring at the screen came onto it.

"Does that look like the face of Ladybug's BBF?" She asked, causing Lila to sit down. "I didn't think so. Do you have anything else to add?"

"Not to our statement but we have given you the videos you requested," Ladybug stated, getting a nod of Aurora. "We have to run. Thanks for having us,"

"Thank you for coming, Ladybug and Chat Noir,"

"It was our purreasure," Chat Noir grinned before the two heroes left. Across the screen, the words 'Lila Rossi is Ladybug's best friend' reappeared but then the word Debunked over it appeared in red. Alya felt sick as she realized Ladybug had been telling her the truth when she told her to take down her interviews.

"Let's move on the next lie," She stated. 'Lila Rossi saved Jagged Stone's cat' appeared on the screen. "So this lie has a bit more context. Once again, our source, the ladyblog, claims that Lila Rossi saved Jagged Stone's cat, got tinnitus as a result and had a song written about her.... well, let's ask the man himself!! Welcome, Jagged Stone!!"

Lila's face paled and looked mortified as Jagged Stone walked onto camera and told the truth about her lies. Once again, it was debunked and they moved onto the next lie and the next, debunking every single lie she ever told. They debunked her medical problems and her so called charities. Every single lie she had ever told since she set foot in Paris. They debunked everything and the worst part was the more they debunked them, the angrier Miss Buster's class got. She had lied, had turned them against Marinette and turned them into bullies. Finally, they stopped debunking her lies but Aurora and Mireille had sour faces.

"As we can have been showed, Lila Rossi is nothing more then a liar but she claimed to the principle of the school that she had a rare disease that made her lie and she wasn't aware of it. This was the excuse she used when she got a fellow student at her school expelled for cheating on a test, pushing her down the stairs then got her unexpelled by claiming she couldn't help but lie. As Ladybug mentioned early, this resulted in a near mass akumatization but Rossi insisted that she can't control her 'disease'. Well, we researched into it and discovered that the closest thing to this "lying disease" is pathological lying, where the liar is very much aware that they are lying but do it anyway, regardless of the consequence of their lies yet Rossi claimed to be unaware of her actions," Aurora explained before bringing up another video. The time stamp told them it was the same day as when Marinette was expelled. It began to play, showing Lila planting the test answer sheet into Marinette's bag then it showed her breaking into her locker and placing her necklace and finally, it showed her with Marinette. The class held a breathe as they watched Lila walk down the stairs and then pretend to be hurt as Marinette looked on in horror. The video stopped playing and Aurora and Mireille returned back to the screen. "Does that look like the actions of someone who doesn't know what they're doing?"

"It's obvious she intended to frame Marinette," Mirelle stated before three pictures of kids the class didn't know appeared on the screen. Lila on the other hand, was looking for either an akuma or an escape. She knew exactly who those kids were. "And this isn't the first time she done it,"

They proceed to explain how she did the same thing to these three children as she did to Marinette. She framed them for been bullies and turned everyone against them, tormenting them til they either broke down or transferred schools. They showed CCTV footage from the other schools, showing her tormenting these other children and showed messages she sent them, along with their classmates.

"As if this wasn't bad enough, Lila Rossi has done more," Aurora declared, showing the picture of her kissing Adrien without his concern, all of their photo-shoots together including the pictures where he is trying to push her away, CCTV footage of Lila assaulting both Adrien and Luka before playing the recordings of both of her threats towards Luka. The son of a bitch had recorded both encounters with her. "And finally, we saved the most damning proof for last,"

Lila's face drained of color as she watched herself snatch the akuma and place it in her earring as she smirked. She jumped up and pointed to it.

"T-this is faked!!" She screamed, looking at everyone desperately but no one believed her. She turned to Alya, her most loyal servant and looked at her. "A-Alya, surely you can see I'm been framed!!"

"I... I believed you!!" Alya suddenly shouted, making Lila step back in fear. "And you were lying to me the whole time?! You've ruined everything!! My blog!! My friendship with Marinette!! Oh, god!! I turned on my best friend!!!"

Within seconds, Alya began to sob as Lila stared at her before she finally dropped her facade.

"Oh, stop been so pathetic!! I didn't destroy anything, you did. You were the one stupid enough to believe me!!" She screamed before turning on her heel and storming over to the royals. She had enough and it was time to show them who the real queen was. "You've won, Couffaine?! This is far from over and you, Marinette! You just had to get your stupid boyfriend involved!! I'm going to destroy both of you and then I'm going to destroy Ladybug and there is nothing you or these stupid idiots can do about it! No one will believe anyone from the akuma school!! You are all finished!!"

"Really?" Luka smirked, not even bothered before he tapped his fingers against his chin. It was unsettling how unbothered he was. Lila growled. He should terrified and on his knees, begging for mercy... not looking like he still had a trump card. "You have a point about the school.... but I think people will believe the word of the mayor of Paris, the head of the police force and the Italian ambassador... who is your mother right?"

Lila sneered at his attempt to fool her. There's no way he could have gotten hold of her. The mayor maybe and the head of police sure but not her mother. The smile on his face unsettled her though. He shouldn't be smiling.

"In poker, this move is called Overbetting with monsters. It's where you put everything in when you have a great hand and get the greater reward," He smirked, holding up his hands. He was holding five cards in his hands. She frowns as he placed down, revealing them to be the king, the queen, the jack, the ten and the ace of spades. In other words, a straight flush or in other words, a winning hand. She turned around as her mother screamed her name, making her go even more pale as her mother, the mayor, Officer Roger, Mr Damocles and Miss Bustier stormed over to her. ""Oh, Rossi..."

She turned and looked at him as he picked up his cards and began to add them to his pack. He looked up at her as he shuffled them.

"In case, you think you can still turn this in your favor... you should know that little show the weather girls put on for the school... It was live steam on all channels across Paris. The mayor and a number of celebrities were kind enough to buy all of the time slots in the TV studio for it to be show" He stated, flipping the cards and shuffling them with skill. "And don't bother looking for an akuma. I doubt Hawkmoth is going to send one, giving that you were revealed to be working with him live on air. If I were him, I'd cut my loses,"

"You- you!!" She screamed, launching at him like a screaming banshee but Officer Roger grabbed her and slammed cuffs on her. "What! What are you doing?!"

"Lila Rossi, you are under arrest," Officer Roger stated, listing all of her crimes. She screamed as she fought against him, crying before she finally glared at him.

"Why?! Why did you do this to me?!" She screamed before laughing manically. "We could have ruled this school together so why? Why expose me like this?!"

"Simple. You hurt Marinette," He stated, calmly. "I promised her I would fix it and I never break my promises,"

Lila screamed in pure hatred as she got dragged out of the school. Alya, on the other hand, went willingly. She was too broken by the fact that Lila had destroyed her reputation, turned her against her friend and basically destroyed her future. 

**~Three Months Later~**

Marinette and Chloe smiled as they walked into the canteen arm in arm. As soon as they walked in, people greeted them and waved at them, apart from Miss Bustier's class. They didn't dare look at the two royals. They had learnt their lesson, giving that Marinette sued them all and they were charged with minor assault and defamation. They had doing community service. Marinette didn't even spare them a glance as they walked over to the royal table. Kagami pulled out a chair for her as Nathaniel did the same for Chloe before the two wild cards sat back down. Marinette looked over at the empty seat and wondered if Luka had decided to retire again. However, he joined them pretty quickly and smiled as he sat down.

"How is everyone?" He asked as they got down to business.

"Aurora is looking to host a picnic for the school. She's already had a meeting with me about it but needs your approval," Kagami stated, handing a form to Luka. He sighed it, giving his approval and handed it back to her.

"The art club wishes to host a contest for the best painting," Nathaniel piped up, getting a nod of Luka. "Thank you, your grace,"

"And how is everything in the Akuma class?" Luka asked, looking at Chloe, Marinette and Adrien.

"Nino has apologized to Marinette, along with Juleka and Rose. They are also working on a song to regain your favor," Adrien explained. "Alix, Max, Kim, Ivan and Mylene have also apologized to her and me as well,"

"Excellent," He smiled before looking at Marinette. "Anything to add?"

"Yes, all eight of them are paying me back for everything I've ever made from them and have been rightfully punished by their parents. They have also accepted the lawsuits with grace," She replied as Chloe looked at her nails.

"But we haven't heard anything from Rossi or Ceasire," She stated, looking at him. "Care to share what happened to them?"

"Certainly," He smiled. "Lila has been banished from Paris for the rest of her life and she never getting out of prison. Her diplomatic immunity has been waived, she's been charged as an adult and currently, she is in a mental health hospital for the criminally insane. From what I know, she is dosed up to her eyeballs on sedatives and anti-psychotic but they assured me it is a temporary thing as she is "claiming" insanity. Her mother believes she will be moved to a prison within six months. I promised her it would be done in one month. She is also been sued for a number of things, including defamation and thief but you guys already know that bit. As for Alya... well, she should be in prison but she had a mental breakdown and tried to attack Lila at their trial. As of last week, she has been committed to a mental health hospital as well. Unlike Lila, she isn't faking. The doctors have confirmed that she had a genuine breakdown and she is going to be serving part of her sentence in the hospital. Once she is stable again, she will be transferred to a juvenile prison if she is still under the age of 18. Once she reached that age, her case will be reviewed to see if she has reformed,"

"Wow..." Adrien muttered. "Remind me never to piss you off.... but... thank you...you helped me free myself from my father and Lila... I owe you so much,"

"Adrien, you're my friend and you needed help," He smiled. "So as far as I'm concerned, you don't owe me a thing,"

Marinette smiled softly as she moved her chair so she was closer to Luka.

"Thank you," She smiled. "You kept your promise,"

"Of course, my queen," He stated back, causing her to blush. "I always keep my promises,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The reasons why Miss Buster's class got the ace cards and what they are guilty of:
> 
> Lila: Attempted to destroy Marinette's life, caused her friends to turn on her and bully her. Threatened her on multiple occasions, sexual assaulted Adrien on multiple occasions and Luka. Assaulted Adrien and Marinette on multiple occasions, spread lies like wildfire, has no remorse for her actions, cyber bullying, copy right infringement defamation and a number of suspected crimes, destruction of property (Spade)
> 
> Alya: Turned against her 'best' friend and brushed off her concerns as jealous, failed to check her sources and committed slander against Marinette, Luka and multiple people, assaulted Marinette on multiple occasions (hit her, pushed her down the stairs ect), helped spread Lila's lies, cyber-bullied Marinette, assisted sexual assault, assisted copyright infringement, assisted physical assault, assisted slander, defamation, destruction of property (spade)
> 
> Nino: Broke Marinette's heart when he didn't believe her and helped bully her. Is guilty of cyber bullying and destruction of property (Heart)
> 
> Kim: Broke his promise to Marinette that they would always be friends. Is guilty of cyber bullying and destruction of property (Diamonds)
> 
> Max: broke Marinette's trust as he could have provided proof of Lila's lies, especially the napkin incident. Is guilty of cyber bullying and destruction of property (Clubs)
> 
> Alix: Broke Marinette's trust as she helped destroy her sketchpad, despite been a fellow artist. Is guilty of cyber bullying and destruction of property (Clubs)
> 
> Ivan: Broke Luka's trust as he sided with Lila against Marinette. Is guilty of cyber bullying and destruction of property (Clubs)
> 
> Mylene: Broke Luka's trust when she tried to justify bullying Marinette. Is guilty of cyber bullying and destruction of property (Clubs)
> 
> Rose: Broke her promise to Luka that she would always be fair. Is guilty of cyber bullying and destruction of property (Diamonds)
> 
> Juleka: Broke Luka's heart when she become one of Marinette's bullies. Is guilty of cyber bullying and destruction of property (Hearts)
> 
> Also the reason why I chose the Ace of Spade as the role of the HBIC is because it's the most powerful card in the deck. It is also known as the "death" card hence why I used it as a threat.


	4. Divine Intervention- For Naruwitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette is been tormented by a demon who is out to claim her soul. Will she be saved or will the demon drag her and her classmates to hell?e

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: this contains scenes of self harm, attempted suicide and illness in childhood. Please note if you are sensitive to these subjects, it may be best to skip this story. Also please note, if you are struggling with any mental health issues, sometimes it can really help to talk to someone. If anyone needs someone to talk to, even if it is a distraction, feel free to message me on my tumblr: ultra-sassyduck
> 
> Anyway, this was a request from my good friend, Naruwitch. They asked for a prompt with Luka as an angel and Lila as a demon. They also asked for a magical guitar pick to be worked into the story so hopefully, I've done a good job :)

"No one loves you. You're alone and everyone hates you," Lila whispered in Marinette's ear as she shook. Tears were rolling down her face and her hand was shaking as she added another cut to her arm. Blood trickled down from the fresh wound but Lila wasn't finished with her yet. No, she had been working too hard to let her go. She hadn't intended to target Marinette at first. Her original target had been a girl called Alya, who thought she was good but who's actions had placed her on the path to hell. After all, the path to hell is paved with good intentions and her intentions had been good. Alya just wanted to help her friends but her way of doing "help" and her bad choices were enough to place her on the path. Lila had been sent to ensure her damnation so she joined the school under the pretend of an Italian exchange student and began to spread her lies, ensnaring the wanna-be journalist in her trap. It was working so well, the class trusted her and Alya's soul was practically hers but then she met Marinette. Instantly, she could tell that girl was special and different. A pure soul. Such a rarity in the world and even more in hell. Lila's mouth practically watered at the idea of consuming it but then she discovered that she had hit the jackpot. Marinette's soul was tied to every single person in her class. If Lila corrupted her soul then it would cause a chain reaction, corrupting all of the souls she was connected too and Lila would have fifteen souls instead of one. That had been enough to seal the deal for her and she began to corrupt Marinette's soul. At first, she tried to get her to sell her soul by becoming Lila's friend but to her surprise, Marinette refused, stating that she knew Lila was lying and that as long as she lied, she would never be a friend. Lila had acted cold towards her, even threatened her but deep down, she was full of glee. Marinette truly was a pure soul and pure souls were always hard to break but that's what made it fun. She couldn't turn the girl with promises of wealth or with her tall tales of success. She couldn't seduce her, drive her to seek vengeance or be consumed by her own desires and Marinette was definitely too humble for her own good, which left Lila with only one option. Despair. She would cause Marinette to fall into a spiral of depression by turning her friends against and isolating her til she can't take it anymore and then Lila would use her demonic powers to push her over the edge. Her plan worked perfectly. A few well placed lies and soon seeds of doubt were sown into the minds of Marinette's friends, all while Lila played the sweet and kind girl who just wants to help. Not a single person suspected her of been the one who had started to bully Marinette. In fact, she made them believe that Marinette was the bully and caused them to bully her back, securing their place on the path to hell but she needed to ensure they could never leave it. That their souls could never be saved and the only way to do that was to cause them to commit an unforgivable sin, which is why she was stood in her demonic form whispering horrors to Marinette as she self harmed. Tonight, her hard work would pay off. Tonight, Marinette Dupain-Cheng would kill herself, condemning her classmates to hell. As for Marinette... well, Lila had marked her soul so the moment she died, her soul would be dragged to hell. "Kill yourself, Marinette. Release yourself from your pain,"

"Y-yes..." The broken girl whispered, placing the blade towards her neck but Lila frowned. If she cut her throat, there was still a chance she could live, meaning her soul could still be saved. No, she had to die and it had to be tonight.

"That's not going to be enough," She stated as Marinette hesitated. "If you want to truly escape from your pain, you need to make sure no one can bring you back,"

Marinette put down the razor and left the bathroom with Lila following. She slipped on her shoes and put on her jacket before she walked out of her room in a trance like state. Her parents were asleep so they couldn't stop her. Lila smirked as she left the house and walked down the street, making her way to the Eiffel tower. When the guard tried to question her, Lila used her powers to stop him and allowed Marinette to get in the lift. She rode it all the way up to the top before walking over to the edge. She climbed on it and looked down, causing Lila to smirk.

"Do it, Marinette," She whispered as Marinette placed a foot out. She smirked, noticing to herself that she would release her from her spell as soon as she fell. She wanted Marinette to feel pure terror as she fell to her death. It would make her soul so much sweeter. However, Marinette hesitated and slowly brought her foot back. "No! What are you doing?! Kill yourself!! End your misery!! This is the only way!!"

Marinette, however, wasn't listening to her right now. Instead, she was holding something in her hand as she cried. Lila walked over and saw she was holding a guitar pick. It didn't look anything special but Lila didn't understand it's important. She sneered as Marinette held it and close her eyes before she stepped off the edge. Lila smirked and lifted the fog from her mind. Almost instantly, a scream escaped the falling girl's lips as she plummeted to her death. Lila smirked and disappeared in smoke as her work was done. Marinette was as good as dead, her soul would go straight to hell and her classmates were officially damned. It was a good day to be a demon. 

**~Marinette's POV~**

Tears rolled down her face as she rode the lift up to the top of the Eiffel tower. She couldn't take it anymore. Lila had turned everyone against her. She had no one left. She was truly alone but soon it wouldn't matter. Tonight, her suffering would end. Besides, her friends and family were better off without her. She was nothing more then a burden. That's why her friends had turned on her. She walked out of the lift as the doors opened and over to the edge of the tower. She climbed onto the edge of the rails, wobbling slightly as she did. She placed a foot out as she got ready to jump but before she could, she felt something in her hand, despite it been in her pocket. She moved her foot back it and took her hand out of her pocket to look at the item. To her surprise, it was the guitar pick with a pink heart and angel wings on it. Tears filled her eyes as she stared at it. A boy called Luka had given it to her when she was sick in hospital. It had brought her comfort many times before but it didn't matter anyway. She had nothing left anyway and she hadn't seen Luka in years. Her parents probably hated her. Her friends definitely did. Maybe she was as bad as they said. With no hope left, Marinette gave up and stepped off the edge. As soon as she did, it was like a fog lifted and she realized very quickly that she was falling to her death. She let out a scream of terror and clutched the guitar pick. She was going to die. She didn't want to die. Not really... but maybe this was better. No! She really didn't want to die!! She had so much left for her! It couldn't end like this!! She slammed her eyes closed, clutching the pick so hard, it actually cut in her hand as the wind rush by her. It rang in her ears in deafening way as she cried out in fear.

"Luka!!!" She screamed as fear engulfed her but it disappeared as suddenly as it came and she got a calming feeling. It was strange, like time had completely slowed down around her and while she knew she was falling, it felt more like she was floating. She couldn't explain it but she suddenly knew that she wasn't going to die and that she didn't need to be afraid. 

"It's ok, Marinette..." A kind voice whispered to her, completely surprising her. It was a boy's voice but it instantly reassured her. She felt what felt like a pair of wings wrap around her as she continued to fall, engulfing in a miraculous feeling of love. It was so pure it literally brought tears to her eyes but then time seemed to catch up with her. She was falling again but the wings were still around her. When she hit the floor, it didn't hurt as much as she thought it would but she heard people screaming. Someone was shouting to get an ambulance and she felt people nearly around her. She weakly opened her eyes as she saw a young woman dressed up as if she had been on a date. Marinette really hoped she hadn't ruined it for her.

"Oh my god, she's alive..." The woman gasped in shock before gently touching her hand. "It's ok, darling. An ambulance is on it's way. I'm gonna stay with you until it gets here ok?"

Marinette nodded weakly and closed her eyes as the woman stayed with her. She could hear a few people whispering wondering how she survived. She heard the ambulance and felt the paramedics place a neck brace around her neck before carefully lifting her into the ambulance. She opened her eyes and moved her head to the side as the ambulance began to drive off. She felt calm as she could see a boy sat next to her but she didn't question it as she couldn't see properly and she thought it was just one of the passersby who wanted to see that she got to the hospital ok. However, the paramedics seemed to completely ignore him but that could be because they were making sure she was ok.

"Sweetheart, can you tell me your name?" One of them asked, causing her to look at them.

"Ma-Ma-Marinette..." She whimpered.

"Marinette, that is a beautiful name," The woman smiled in a reassuring manner. "Why don't you tell me your favorite color?"

"P-Pink," Marinette whispered as she realized what the paramedic was doing. She was trying to keep her calm. 

"Mine too," She smiled as the ambulance came to a stop. The paramedics moved her out of it and took her to the emergence ward. She was lifted onto a bed and a doctor came over. The paramedics explained what happened to him and that she appeared to have extremely minor injuries, given that she had fallen off the Eiffel tower. The doctor didn't believe them at first but when they insisted, he stated that it was impossible and continued checking on her injuries. She didn't really pay attention to what he said as he made sure she was ok as she felt tired but soon, he had her moved into a ward and said something about x-rays. 

"Do you have anyone we call for you?" He asked, getting a nod of her.

"M-Mama and P-papa..." She whispered, barely able to speak. She was so tired and wanted to sleep but she needed to tell them to contact her parents. The doctor took out his notepad and pen. He placed it in front of her and helped her hold the pen. She was lucky that her writing hand wasn't broken. Hell, she was just lucky. She managed to write down Sabine and the number to the bakery before finally slipping into unconsciousness.

**Lila's POV**

Lila was pissed. Marinette's soul should have been delivered to hell by now. There was no way she could have survived yet her soul wasn't in hell, been tortured for all of eternity. She growled to herself as she let the comfort of her home and appeared by the tower. If someone had died her, she would see reapers yet there wasn't a single one. She walked over to a woman who was dressed for a date and grabbed her arm before forcefully possessing her. She watched as the woman watched in shock and horror as Marinette fell to what should have been her death before she rushed over and checked onto her. To Lila's surprise, Marinette was somehow alive. People called an ambulance for her and the woman reassured her that one was on the way. She growled as she watched the paramedics wrapped a neck brace around her neck and placed her on a stretcher before she was placed in an ambulance and driven away. Lila left the woman's body and closed her eyes. When she opened them, she was in the hospital. She walked over to a desk as a doctor was making a phone call. 

"Hello, is this Sabine?" He asked, making her frown as she listened. "I'm Doctor D'Garde from Saint Louis hospital. Your daughter, Marinette, was admitted. She's alive but she's been in an accident-"

Lila rolled her eyes at that and closed her eyes. She smirked when she sensed Marinette and teleport ed into her room. The girl was asleep in her bed. Her arm was in a sling as was her leg but over all, she was ok when she shouldn't be. She should have splattered on the ground and died on impact. Lila smirked and walked over. She'll just have find a way to make her end her life again. That way Marinette would still go to hell and Lila would have still won. She walked over and began to reach out to touch her. As she did, Marinette woke up and Lila couldn't help but take the chance to torment the girl even more. She leaned over and began to whisper horrifying things to her, causing the girl to start to cry to herself. She made her feel afraid and alone. She whispered to her that her friends would never care about her and that she was the monster they believed she was her. She whispered that her parents thought that too and she would be better off dead. Lila's eyes landed on the remote next to her and smirked. It was a dosage control for morphine. The perfect thing to finally end Marinette. She planted the idea of ending her life using it in her head and watched in glee as Marinette shakily grabbed it with her good hand. 

"That's right, Maribrat," She smirked as Marinette stared at it with teary eyes. "Fill your veins with it and let yourself feel peace,"

Marinette's thumb went to press down on it as more tears felt down but stopped when the door to her room opened. Lila growled and turned around, ready to get rid of the nurse or doctor who dared interrupted them. She was so close to claiming her soul and she wasn't about to give it up now but upon seeing nothing, she turned back round and smirked evilly.

"It's the only way," She stated as Marinette shook. This time footsteps got their attention and Lila spun around again. Her eyes narrowed and her claws came out. She would kill the nurse or doctor if she had to but yet again, nothing was there. She really hoped it wasn't a ghost. She hated ghosts. Waste of souls if you asked her. She turned back round but jumped back in surprise as she saw a young man sat next to Marinette, whispering something to her as he held her hand, stroking his thumb against her skin. Lila moved over to her and leaned over. She had to counter this boy's actions now. "End your life, Marinette. You know this is the only way you can truly free yourself from the bullies,"

She smirked as she continued to encourage her, ignoring the boy. She didn't care what he was saying to her because she knew it was hopeless. Marinette would die tonight.

"N-No..." Marinette suddenly said as if to her. She watched in horror as her slowly put the remote down. What the hell did that boy say to her? She narrowed her eyes at him then looked back at Marinette. She was still crying, meaning there was a chance. Lila could easily push her over the edge if she could just get rid of this boy. Though, she had no idea who he was or how he was countering her powers. A normal ghost or human shouldn't be able to do that. Also how did he get in here? It wasn't visiting hours and he clearly wasn't a doctor or nurse but she shrugged. She would just use her powers to convince him to leave. She walked into his line of sight and used her powers to reach his mind.

"Leave. She doesn't want you here and she doesn't need you," She ordered, expecting him to do as instructed. However, his eyes flickered over to her as he completely ignored her order. She frowned deeply as he shouldn't be able to ignore it... unless he wasn't human or a ghost.... but that would mean.... he couldn't be. She refused to believe it.

"So you're the demon who's been tormenting my sweet melody?" He asked, making her frown before she smirked evilly.

"I've made a claim on her soul," She smirked as the boy stood. "And I'm about to complete it so I suggest you leave and I won't hurt you,"

"I'm not afraid of you, demon," He stated, making her frown. Just who did he think he was? "And you are not taking her soul,"

"You think you can stop me?!" She gasped before laughing. "I'm a fucking demon, boy! I eat souls and torment the living! You have no power over me,"

"Oh really?" He asked in a surprisingly cocky manner before he got up and walked over to the wall. Lila sneered as he did.

"What are you going to do? Throw a brick at me?" She laughed but the boy didn't spare her a glance. He held up his forefinger and middle finger up and began to use them to draw on the wall. Lila watched in horror as golden lines appeared on it, following his fingers as it created a sigil. Once his drawing was done, he turned to her.

"I want you to know, demon. I will fight you ever step of the way to protect her," He declared, making her narrow her eyes. She looked at the sigil and then back at him. Her eyes widen in realization as he placed his hand in the sigil, causing it to light up. She let out a screech as a bright light burst forth, casting her out of the room.

**~Marinette's POV~**

When Marinette woke up, she found she had been moved to her own room. She looked around as she took it in the room. It was really dark in the room and she was alone. One of her arms was in a sling and her left leg had been placed in a sling too, lifting it into the air. She also felt a bandage on her head. She couldn't help but let a sob escape as she remembered falling. Almost instantly, the feeling of despair crept back up on her. She felt afraid, useless and alone, like her entire existence was pointless and just a joke. She wasn't sure if her parents had been contacted yet. She could hope they had but part of her didn't want them to. If she was honest with herself, she wanted to die. Tears began to roll down her face as she came to a conclusion. She had to die. She knew her friends wouldn't miss her. It wasn't like she could actually call them her friends anymore and she knew her parents probably would be happy that they didn't have to deal with her drama anymore. Everyone would be better off if she just died. Looking to the side, she noticed a remote control that controlled her morphine levels. Basically, she could give herself a new dose if the current dose stopped working or the pain she was in got worst. She shakily reached for it with her good hand as she decided that it would be perfect to end her suffering. She placed her thumb of the dose button and went to press it but stopped when she heard the door open. She looked up, thinking it was a doctor or her parents but frowned as she saw the door was closed and no one was there. She shakily looked back at the remote and went to press it again as she shook but then she heard the sound of footsteps walking towards her. Looking up again, she saw no one. It was clearly her imagination. She took a deep breathe and looked back at the remote as her thumb hovered over it. Did she really want to do this? Was ending her life really the solution? Did she really want her life to end this way? If she did end it then she would be free of her pain. She should end her life and free everyone else of her burden... right? She wasn't so sure anymore. She frowned as she looked at the remote. Would killing herself really solve the problem? Sure, she would be dead, meaning that she would no longer be tormented but was this really her only choice? She bit her lip as she thought about her future, her family and even her friends. Her parents hadn't abandoned her yet and well, if her friends wanted her dead then they weren't really her friends in the first place.... but she must of have done something to turn them against her. Maybe this was the best way. Maybe she should just let herself die.

"N-No..." She whispered as tears rolled down her face. She deserved better then this. She was stronger then this. She was Marinette Dupain-Cheng. She had came back from the edge of death before and she could do it again. She shakily placed the remote down and began to cry, finally let out all of her emotions that she had build up. She covered her face with her good hand as she sobbed. Gradually, the room felt lighter as if a darkness had been banished and her tears slowly came to a stop. A few minutes after she cried, her parents burst in. Their faces were full of worry and fear. She flinched as she thought they would be angry with her. "Mama... I-"

Sabine didn't say a single thing but engulfed her daughter in a tight hug as Tom walked over. He wrapped his arms around both her and her mother as her mother covered her in kisses. For the first time in a while, Marinette felt loved. Tears rolled down her face as she began to cry, causing her parents to look at her in alarm.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?" Sabine asked, stroking her daughter's hair.

"I... I j-jumped, Mama..." She cried, making her parents frown as she began to sob fully. She wasn't sure she was strong enough to tell them. What if they didn't believe her? But they were her parents and she could do this. Feeling a new wave of strength, she took a deep breathe and began to tell her parents about Lila. As soon as the words left her lip, it was like a flood gate opened and she started to spill everything. And the more she told them, the better she felt. Her parents listened to her as she told them how she had been bullied by her classmates and how Lila had turned everyone against her. She told them about the threats and the texts, making her mother cover her mouth in disgust as she listened. How dare they treat her daughter like this? Finally, when she was finish, Marinette looked at them with tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry. I thought that you would hate me if I told you. Lila had manage to turn the whole class against me with a few words and I was afraid that if I told you, you wouldn't believe me or she would convince you otherwise..."

"Oh, honey," Her mother cooed before hugging her again. "You don't need to be sorry. If anything, we should be. We should have noticed that something was wrong and I'm so sorry that we didn't, sweetheart,"

"But we know now and we can work towards fixing this problem," Her father smiled. "Don't worry, cupcake. Everything is going to be ok,"

**~A few days later~**

Marinette jolted awake as sweat dripped down her brow. She was gasping for breathe as she had woken up from another nightmare. She didn't understand why she was having them as they weren't even of her falling from the Eiffel tower. They were of Lila but showing her as a demon as she tortured people in hell. Marinette flopped down on her pillow and looked at the side where the clock was. 2 am. She groaned and sighed to herself. Well, she wasn't going to get back to sleep. She could never fall back to sleep after waking from the nightmares. She couldn't help but to think about them. They were so vivid and it felt real. Could Lila actually be a demon? Marinette mentally laughed as she thought about. Lila may have been evil but there was no way she was a demon... right? Sighing to herself, she looked at the wall and frowned as she noticed a sort of shimmer on it. Thinking she was tired, she blinked and rubbed her eyes but instead of getting rid of the shimmer, it made it glow until she saw some sort of symbol on the wall.

"What the?!" She gasped, jolting back. She cried out loud as her sudden movement caused her pain, making her groan and glare at her limbs. "Stupid arm and leg..."

"I'm not sure that it's your limbs are at fault," A boy's voice made her jump and scream as she didn't expect anyone to be in the room with her. It was way past visiting hours for one thing and it was the middle of the night. A nurse rushed in to see if she was ok, causing Marinette to reassure the woman that she was ok. She had just had a nightmare. The nurse gave her a glass of water and told her if she needed anything to just press the buzzer but she would let her try to go back to sleep. The nurse walked out, allowing Marinette to look around her room. Maybe she was imagining the voice but then she saw something leaning against the doorway. It appeared to be the silhouette of a teenage boy but what she found very disturbing was that he appeared to have wings. She slammed her eyes shut in fear as her mind jumped to worst case scenario, especially as she heard footsteps on the floor, tell her that he was walking over to her. Fear began to engulf her as she shook.

"P-Please... j-just leave me alone!!" She cried as she felt him stop by her side, expecting him to hurt her but instead, she felt him place a gentle hand on her arm. Almost instantly, a calming feeling washed over her, just like when she was fall.

"You don't have to be afraid, Marinette," He spoke in a gentle manner but Marinette gasped in surprise as she realized it was the same voice she had heard when she was falling. She kept her eyes closed as she wasn't sure what to do. "I'm not going to hurt you,"

"W-who... are you?" She asked in a shaky voice. She may not be scared anymore but she was still a little freaked out.

"Let me show you," He replied, removing his hand from her arm. Slowly, she nodded. She gasped as he cupped her face and gently rested his forehead against hers, causing a bright light to engulf her...

When she opened her eyes, she was lying in a hospital bed in her old hospital room. She had an oxygen mask around her nose and mouth and she had her arm across her teddy bear. She could hear birds singing and other children playing but because of her sickness, she couldn't join them. She was too weak too. It made her a little sad sometimes but at least, her mother and father would come to see her. She smiled gently as her mother came into the room. She gently took the mask off as she sat down and took her hand.

"Hey, sweetheart," Her mother smiled but it was a sad smile.

"H-hi, Mama," She gasped before placing her mask over her face and breathe in the oxygen she needed to help the pain go away but it wasn't enough anymore. When she was six, she had been diagnosed with acute lymphocytic leukemia. She didn't know exactly what it mean but she knew it was making her sick and that she had to have special treatment to make her better. Only, she kept on getting worst. As the year progressed, she constantly got sick and when she reached her seventh birthday, she was admitted to the hospital as a permanent patient. She whimpered gently as her mother ran her fingers through her hair. She was in constant pain to the point where even the hospital drugs barely touched it. On a good day, she would get headaches with the occasional nose bleed and she would sleep a lot but on a bad day, she would have violent seizures and would be sick. She was so thin for her age because of it. However, her parents had never told her that she only had a few weeks to live. They didn't want to her last weeks on earth as ones full of fear as well as pain. Her mother smiled softly at her as she whimpered from the pain. Even simple things like breathing or talking hurt. 

"It's ok, baby. I know speaking hurts," She whispered, kissing her hair. "Your papa and I want you to know we are very proud of you,"

Marinette frowned gently as tears rolled down her mother's face.

"M-Mama... Wh-" She began to cough as she tried to ask her what was wrong. Within seconds, she began to fit violently as blood poured from her nose. Doctors and nurses rushed in and removed her mother as she cried. They managed to stop her fit and settled her back down but she was barely awake and breathing heavily. Her mother sat with her for a few more hours but had to leave. She gave her a kiss on her forehead and placed her teddy next to her. Marinette gave her a weak smile before she left, leaving her to cuddle to the teddy. She closed her eyes to rest, ignoring it when she heard the door to her room open. She just thought it was her mother or another doctor so she kept her eyes closed. Besides, she was feeling too weak to open them, even as she heard the person walk over to her bedside. She figured it was a doctor or a nurse as her mother would have said something by now but she was confused when they try to take her blood or moved to check her iv drip. Instead, the person simply placed their hand on top of hers. Almost instantly she felt her pain subside. It felt like someone had wrapped her in a blanket made out of love and light, causing her to open her eyes in shock. She looked at the person but to her surprise, it was a little boy roughly the same age as her. He was wearing black shorts and a blue t-shirt with matching blue and black trainers. His hair was midnight black flicks of teal blue in it and messy in style. He had pale yet tanned skin, bright blue eyes that sparkled like the ocean and beautiful wings that had white and blue feathers. Marinette stared at him in amazement, thinking how pretty he was. His facial expression was one of concentration, like he was focusing on something. Slowly, he moved away from her and walked over to the door, going to open it. "W-Wait..."

He gasped and looked back at her in absolute confusion.

"You... you can see me?" He asked in a gentle tone, his eyes wide from surprise. She nodded as the fear began to edge back into her mind.

"D-don't go..." She whimpered. The boy closed the door again and walked back over to her. He sat in the chair where her mother had been but his mere presence pushed her fear away. "I'm Ma-Ma-Marinette,"

"Hello, Ma-Ma-Marinette," He giggled, making her smile a little. "I'm Luka,"

"W-why.... d-do you h-have w-wings?" She breathed out, surprising him again. He made a thoughtful look before smiling cheekily.

"I'm an Angel,"

**~A Couple of Weeks Later~  
**

"Luka," Marinette smiled as her angelic friend walked into her room again. She never understood how he was allowed in the hospital after visiting hours but he always came to see her. They had been come great friends but her parents had yet to meet him. She wanted them to meet him but for some reason, her parents didn't think he was real. They never actually told her that but she knew they thought that. After all, she had told him he was an angel but she kind of understood why they didn't believe in him. After all, they had never seen him in person plus when she thought it, it made sense that she would have an imaginary friend, giving that she was extremely sick and wasn't able to play with the other kids. She was very lonely after all or at least she had been. Recently though, she had been getting better. The doctors were amazed by this sudden change but they were keeping an eye on her in case the illness relapsed. Though that didn't seem to be the case. She didn't need to wear her oxygen mask anymore and she was even able to walk around and play with the other kids for a little bit. She still had a way to go as she still had to have her iv drip with her and she couldn't move around too much but the doctors were certain that she was going to make a full recovery and even go onto to live a semi-normal life. They had her parents that despite her getting better, her illness might never fully go away and that she would have Epilepsy for the rest of her life. Luka smiled at her as he sat down.

"How are you, Marinette?" He asked as she smiled at him. She was laid in her bed resting after she had spend the afternoon, playing the other kids on the ward. She had been sad not to see Luka there but he was here now.

"I'm getting better," She smiled. She still looked tired and weak but the difference compared to how she was a few weeks ago was noticeable. The color was slowly returning to her cheeks as was the light in her eyes. She and her family had hope again. They could dare to dream of a future they thought she would never see.

"Really?" He smiled. "That is so cool,"

"Yeah," She giggled. "Hey, Luka. Do you think we'll be friends forever?"

"I think so," He grinned back as she smiled.

"You're my best friend in the whole, wide world, Luka," She smiled, making him smile back before her eyes flickered to his wings. She was always curious about them. "Can you fly?"

"Hmm... technically but I'm not very good at it," He admitted, rubbing the back of his neck. "But I'll get better. Flying is just like playing music. It just needs a little practice to get good,"

"Do you think you could take me flying one day?" She asked. "I've always wanted to fly,"

"Yeah!" He agreed. "When I get really good at it, I'll come and find you and we can fly together!!"

**~One Month Later~**

The doctors couldn't believe it.They called it a miracle as they had no explanation as to how it was possible but somehow, Marinette had recovered from her illness, despite been terminal weeks before. Not only had she made a full recovery but the cancer had completely disappeared and she appeared not to have developed Epilepsy. It was like it was never there in the first place. They did multiple tests to see if it was a fluke but they all came back the same. Marinette Dupain-Cheng had been miraculously cured and the doctors had no idea how to explain it. Her parents, however, were just grateful that their little girl was healthy. Marinette hummed to herself excitedly. She couldn't sleep as she was too excited about going home. She smiled as the door opened and Luka came in. 

"Luka!!" She grinned, happily as he walked over.

"Hello, Ma-Ma-Marinette," He teased, making her pout as she hugged her teddy before smiling. "How are you today?"

"I'm great, Luka!!" She grinned. Her eyes were sparkling and she looked healthier then she had ever been. "Guess what!"

"Um... you have a new teddy?" He asked, making her giggle.

"Nooo!!"

"You want to play hide and seek again?"

"Wrong again, Luka!!"

"Um... you got ice cream for dinner?" He asked, making her laugh but she shook her. "I don't know then,"

"I'm better!!"

"Really?" He gasped, smiling. "That's great,"

"Mama and Papa told me it's a miracle," She mumbled as she played with her teddy's arm. "Hey, Luka, since you're an angel, can you make miracles happen?"

"I can do little things," He smiled sheepishly. She grinned back as she sat up. 

"Since I'm no longer sick, you can take me flying with worrying," She smiled before frowning a little. He frowned as well.

"What's wrong?" He asked, making her look at him.

"I'm going home tomorrow..." She mumbled, looking sad. He knew why. Both of them knew in the back of their minds that this friendship between them could never last. She was a human and he was an angel. She probably only could see him because she was on the brink of death but now she was better and leaving the hospital. "I'm never going to see you again, will I?"

"I will always watch over you, Melody," He smiled, using the nickname he had give her as he tried to reassure her. "Even if you can't see me,"

"But won't you be lonely?" She asked, confused. Luka smiled gently. Of course, she was concerned for him. She hugged her teddy as she sighed. "I'm gonna miss you, Luka,"

"Hmm," He mumbled, making a thinking face before he jumped up and reached into his pocket. He took out something and grinned, holding it out to her. "Here,"

She blinked as she looked at the strange object held between his fingers before gently reaching out and taking it. It was a flat item, shaped like a thick tear drop and white in color with a pink heart that had angel wings attached to it. She looked at it in a confused manner.

"It's called a pick. I use it to play a guitar sometimes," He giggled, making her nod in understand. "But that is a very special guitar pick so you have to look after it,"

"I will," She smiled before looking up at him. "But why is it special?"

"It's magical," He stated. "No matter what, it will always be with you, just like me so when you're feeling lonely or sad, you can hold it and it be like I'm there with you. Now you have something to remember me by. Oh and if you're ever in trouble, just hold it and call out my name. That way I can come and help you,"

"Really?" She asked, getting a nod of him. She moved across her bed and hugged him. "Thank you, Luka. You're the sweetest angel I've ever met,"

"It's n-nothing," He blushed, making her giggle before she saw the bracelet around her wrist. It was pink and white in design with little flower beads attached. She had made from a set that her mum had brought her. She put the guitar pick on the side of her bed and took it off before tying to Luka's right wrist, making him blink in surprise. He looked at her, causing her to grin at him.

"Now you have something to remember me by too," She grinned as a light engulfed the room, bringing her back into the present. She could feel a pair of hands on her face and someone resting their forehead against hers. Very carefully, she lifted her hands and gently placed them on his arms. He gently pulled away, causing her to slowly open her eyes. The room was completely dark, confusing her for a second but she remembered it was round 2 am and she was suppose to be asleep. The silhouette in front of her gently pulled away from her and leaned over, turning on the lamp so light filled the room. She blinked as she stared at the boy in front of her. He was roughly the same age as her and had midnight black hair with teal blue highlights. He was wearing a blue hoodie, a white jagged stone shirt and ripped black jeans with converse but what really fascinated her was the wings he had. They were almost as big as him and were feathered. The feathers started off white and faded into a teal blue that matched his highlights. His eyes were bright blue and sparkled like the ocean. Marinette blinked in surprise as she realized he was the boy she had seen in the ambulance with her but something else bothered her. She knew that that wasn't the first time she had seen him. She looked down at his right hand and noticed the friendship bracelet around his wrist. It was the exact same one she had given Luka years before. Cupping her mouth as she realized what that mean, she looked up at him.

"L-Luka?" She whispered, afraid that he would disappear but instead he smiled.

"Hello, Ma-Ma-Marinette," He teased.

"It's... really you..." She gasped, tears of relief and joy slid down her cheeks. He gently leaned over and wiped them away with his thumb, making her blush a little as she fully took him in. He wasn't the cute little boy she had met all those years ago. He got hot. She blushed as she wasn't sure she was allowed to think about angels. "Y-you... uh... grew up..."

"So did you," He chuckled, holding his hand in front of his mouth as he laughed a little. Marinette pouted a little before he looked at her and rubbed the back of his neck. "Sorry if I frightened you... I didn't mean to,"

"I-it's ok..." She whispered before looking up at him. "But why are you here?"

"Well, I've always been here, watching over you," He stated, making her smile but then she noticed the look on his face."But I should have made my presence known sooner..."

"What do you mean?" She asked, confused. He sighed and gently placed his hand over her good one.

"I don't know how to say but please don't be frightened," He stated, making her frown. "There is a demon after you,"

"A d-demon?" She gasped, confused but then she remembered her dreams about how Lila was a demon and was torturing people in hell. She blinked as it all became very clear to her. Lila was a demon. It made so much sense. Lila had singled her out and had forced her into a downward spiral of depression. She even encouraged her to kill herself and charmed her friends into turning against her and caused them to bully her. It wasn't like her stories were believable either so surely there had to be something else at work here but why was Lila after her? What had Marinette done to get the attention of one? Looking up at Luka, she frowned deeply. "It's Lila, isn't it?"

He nodded, confirming it. Tears pricked her eyes in fear.

"W-why is she after me?" She asked.

"Because you're what my kind and demon kind call a pure soul," He stated, making her look at him in confusion. "A pure soul is a human soul that is made from heaven's light. They're basically angels in mortal forms and are very rare. As a result of this, they can see the supernatural world. That's why I was so confused when I first met you. I thought it was because you were close to death that you were able to see me at first but I told the archangels about you a few days after I met you. They discovered that you had the potential to do a lot of good in the world and made me your guardian angel, which in turn allowed me to heal you from your sickness,"

"T-that... that was you?" She gasped as Luka nodded.

"I also created the guitar pick I gave to you," He admitted, looking at his hands. "I knew there was a time in your future where you would need me to be more then just a watcher so I created it for you so when that time came, you could call out to me,"

"That was when I jumped off the tower wasn't it?" She asked. "You were the reason I survived,"

"Yes. I wasn't able to stop you from falling so I wrapped my wings around and softened the blow," He mumbled. "I couldn't let you go to hell,"

"He-Hell?" She gulped. He nodded.

"Lila has marked your soul to go to Hell so if you died, you would be dragged down there," He sighed.

"B-but don't you have to be a bad person to go to hell?" She asked before looking down. "A-am I a bad person?"

"No!" He gasped, cupping her face as tears slid down her cheeks again. He gently pressed his forehead against hers. "You’re the most extraordinary girl, Marinette. Clear as a musical note and as sincere as a melody. You’re the music that’s been playing inside my head since the day we first met,"

"Luka..." She whispered, blushing at his sincere words before looking at him.

"I won't let Lila hurt you, Marinette," He whispered. "I swear I will do anything to protect you and I will a way to remove her mark from your soul,"

**~Lila's POV~**

A month had passed since Lila had tried to get Marinette to kill herself and since she had been banished from the hospital room by that angel. She had been planting lies in her classmates's heads while she had been away and keeping an eye on her as best she could. She could get close to her because the sigil the angel had done in her hospital room but that didn't bother Lila. She was still able to learn when Marinette had been discharged and had a rough idea as to when she would be returning to school and when she did, she would destroy her. She was certain that she would gain the souls of her classmates and be able to devour Marinette's soul. Once she had sweetened it that was. She intended to torture the poor girl first. She smiled to herself as she walked into the classroom and took her seat. Marinette should be returning today and with the rumors she had spread about her, the class should rip into her like a gang of hell hounds. Gradually, the rest of the class came in and took their seats but there was no sign of Marinette yet. Lila wasn't worried. 

"I can't believe Marinette tried to convince Lila to kill herself," Alya growled, making everyone else mutter in disgust.

"No one wonder why she hasn't shown her face in a month," Ivan spoke as Rose nodded quietly. They discussed it among themselves as Miss Bustier came in. A few minutes later, the door opened and Marinette hobbled in. She had a cast around her leg and one of her arms was in a sling. She was leaning on a crutch and moving carefully towards Miss Bustier's desk. Lila smirked, ready for to watch as the class tear into her as she plotted how to get Marinette killed.

"Are you ok?" She asked, getting a nod of Lila.

"I'm just afraid of her," She hissed, using her powers to push Alya into a rage. Marinette looked over at her and sighed.

"Don't worry, Lila. I won't be staying," She stated, making Lila's eyes go wide. What did she mean by that?

"Oh are you running away like a coward?!" Alya growled, getting angry mumbles and nods from the rest of the class. "Not like I'm surprised after you tried to get Lila to kill herself!"

"I didn't do that," Marinette replied in a calm voice as the angel looked around. "Anyway, you won't have to worry about me "bullying" your precious Lila. I'm transferring to a different school, since you all have made it extremely clear that don't care about me,"

"WHAT?!" Lila screamed, suddenly jumped up, causing everyone to look at her. "I mean... isn't that a bit extreme, Marinette? Leaving just because we don't get on? I know you hate me but-"

Tears began to roll down her face, causing the class to shout calling Marinette a coward and other rude names. Miss Bustier suggested that Marinette's actions were too extreme and she should reconsider it but the angel countered all of that and gave Marinette the strength she needed. Everyone watched as she carefully moved over to Lila.

"I don't hate you, Lila. I never did," She stated, making the class frown. "What I hated was that you were hurting my friends but I'm done with protecting them,"

With that, she hobbled over to Miss Bustier and placed some papers down on the desk before the two of them began to walk over to the doorway. However, it slammed shut.

"You're not going anywhere!" Lila declared, causing everyone to look at her with shock. "I have worked too hard to let you go,"

"What does that mean?" Alya asked, confused as to why Lila looked murderous. Her confusion turned to fear though as two horns grew from Lila's head. The entire class stepped back as the now demonic Lila stood up. 

"It means, Alya, that Marinette isn't going to get out of this classroom alive and neither are any of you," She smirked, evilly, shocking Alya and the class. Marinette on the other hand didn't seem frightened, even as the Lila demon walked over to her. "For months, I've been working my way into your minds, making you turn on your precious Marinette and ensuring your place in hell. As for her, I've been whispering in her ear, making her fall into despair and now I can finally claim my prize!"

"P-Prize?" Rose gasped as Juleka held onto her. Lila let out an evil cackle before turning onto them.

"Your souls of course!" She laughed before turning to Marinette. "And I'll start with yours!!"

She went to attack her but to everyone's surprise, a bright light flashed and Lila was thrown backwards, landing across a desk. She jumped and growled as the class watched in utter amazement. A pair of white and teal blue wings were where Marinette had been. Slowly, the wings opened, revealing Marinette was in the arms of a boy who was roughly the same age as her. The class stared as he held her close to him. Lila let out a demonic screech, reminding the class mates that she was there. 

"You!!" She screamed. "That is my soul!! I found it first!!"

"One, _Her_ soul belongs to her, two, if we're really going to the whole 'saw it first' thing then you should know that I saw her first," He stated, narrowing her eyes. "And finally, I told you I will fight you every step of the way to protect her...."

The sudden smell of sulphur made everyone gag but Lila slowly turned around as a black shadow covered the room, revealing two catlike, green eyes before the shadow formed and a boy with blonde hair and dressed in a black hoodie and matching black jeans appeared. However, he had black cat ears on his ear and a tail. Lila backed away as she looked at him with fear.

"P-Prince A-Adrien," She gasped, shocked. "I- I can explain,"

"You were ordered to observe and nothing more," He started, narrowing his eyes at her. "The king of hell is not impressed with your actions. You've put the balance at risk and will be punished for it,"

"M-My lord... she's a pure soul and conn-" She gasped but before she could say anything else, the cat demon summoned a dark energy ball and threw it at her, turning her to stone and causing her to disappear before sighing and turning to Luka.

"It's good to see you again but I wish it was under different circumstances," He sighed, getting a nod of the angel. "I assure you Lila won't be back on earth for at least a century but I owe you for stopping her from tipping the balance. Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Remove the mark on Marinette's soul," The angel stated, getting a nod of the other demon. He waved his hand. Marinette glowed green then it died down. "Thank you,"

"No problem," He smiled as the class stared in shock and horror. "I assume you'll take care of this problem?"

"Yes," Luka nodded before a bright white light overtook everyone there....

**Marinette's POV**

When Marinette opened her eyes, she found she was sat in the park by her house. The sun was shining and the birds were singing. She felt better then she had been in months and it felt like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders. She smiled to herself as she heard someone approach her and sit down next to her. She looked over at Luka and smiled as he took out his guitar. 

"Is she really gone?" She asked as he strummed the strings lightly.

"Yeah," He replied, smiling.

"And the class? Will they know she was a demon?"

"No," He replied, making her frown. "As far as they are concerned, she was forced back to Italy after it was uncovered that she lied and manipulated your whole class into causing you to try and kill yourself,"

"Do they remember what they did then?" She asked, getting a nod of him. "And what happens with us?"

"Us?" He asked, looking at her with surprise. He couldn't help but smile as she blushed a little. 

"I like you a lot, Luka," She mumbled, pushing her hair behind her ear.

"I like you too, Melody," He smiled back as he began to play a soft song on his guitar. Marinette smiled and closed her eyes, leaning gently against him as he began to sing. Right now, she didn't need to know what the future held as she was quite content just sitting in the park, listening to Luka playing his music. She knew whatever the future held, she would have her angel by her side no matter what.


	5. Empire- Sequel to the Ace of Spades

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Lila gone, life should be peaceful for the Ace and his Royal Flush but when Gabriel Agreste threatens the peace, Luka takes upon himself to bring the fashion king down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Ace of Spades did so well that I decided to do a sequel to it. I can't believe how many comments and views it go and I'm so glad people liked it as the idea had been haunting me for a while. Anyway, I wasn't going to do a sequel originally but here we are. I hope it's as good as the original. I think so but I'm also bias as I am the writer. Anyway, enjoy :D Also Filou means trickster in French and I thought it was perfect for Felix

"Sir?" Nathalie asked as she came into Gabriel's study. He was frowning as he watched some annoying wannabe reporters expose Lila Rossi live on air. He never saw this happening but she was no longer beneficial to his goals both as a fashion designer and Hawkmoth. He turned off the channel and walked away from it. "Are you not going to send out an akuma?"

"Lila is no longer of any use to me," He reported, wondering how she got herself exposed. She was an excellent liar and a master manipulator so how did it happen? He needed to find out. "But I do believe a visit to the school will be necessary,"

After that's where it all started, wasn't it? Those wannabe reporters were from her school. Nathalie nodded and walked out to get the car ready as he frowned. He picked up his phone and called his lawyer, informing him to terminate Lila's contract with him before he reached out to his media team. Since she had been outed as a Hawkmoth supporter and a bully, he would have to do damage controller. He ordered his media team to release a statement, claiming that he had no idea she was in cahoots with Hawkmoth and that she was a bully and a cheat. He also stated that they should add that he never actually called Lila his 'muse' and that she was the cause of Adrien's sudden quit. With her gone, he was certain Adrien would come back. With that settled, he turned on his heel and headed outside, joining Nathalie in the car. They drove to the school and headed inside. To their surprise, all of the students were in the courtyard, either stood by the edges of the playground or stood by the railing. There was also a table in the middle of the courtyard with seven golden chairs around it. Sat in the seven chairs were seven students. Gabriel frowned a little as he recognized almost all of them. Two of the boys had been his akumas before and of course, he knew Kagami and Chloe. He also recognized the last girl as his most recent akuma target, Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Adrien was sat among them but he didn't recognize the last boy. A few students were walking up to them.

"It's so good to see you again, Ace," One of them smiled.

"Yeah, you totally showed that Lie-la who's boss!" Another child said, nodding. "What are you going to do with Mr Damocles though?"

"I have plans for him and Miss Bustier," The boy whom he didn't know stated as he placed his hands together before standing up. "Show is over, people. Return to your lessons,"

With that, all of the students began to leave, making Gabriel raise an eyebrow in fascination. Just who was this boy? And why was everyone listening to him? He turned to Nathalie, who looked just as confused.

"I want you to keep an eye on that boy," He ordered before turning on his heel and leaving. Nathalie nodded as she followed him.

**~A Few Months Later~**

Luka waved to Marinette and the rest of the Royal Flush as he walked off, heading back to the Liberty. He was humming to himself as he thought about things. Since Lila's exposure and his return, things had turned back round for the school but he knew that one day, his kingdom would fall. Not necessarily because of his actions but because one day, he would leave the school. He didn't like the idea of going back to a normal life if he was honest with himself. He liked been in charge. Sure when he first started off as the 'Ace', he didn't enjoy the power that came with it. He did it because he believed it was necessary. The school he had attended before Dupont was full of children who had people who never told them no. Chloe was a classic example, especially when she was younger. None of the teachers could control her because she would threaten to tell her father and it only got worst when he became mayor but she wasn't the only one. There were a lot of kids of famous people who attended his school and he knew he would be attending the same college as them. Of course, in Ecole he wasn't the ace. In fact, he was known as the 'troubled' child. You know the one who started fights for no real reason. Well, he did have a reason and he made sure he only targeted bullies but it wasn't like teachers believed him. He frowned to himself as a black car pulled up next to him. The door opened, revealing a woman he recognized as Mr Agreste's assistant.

"Mr Couffaine?" She asked, making him frown. His eyes flickered over to the bodyguard who was frowning. 

"That depends on who's asking," He stated, folding his arms.

"Mr Agreste wants to talk you," She stated as the bodyguard moved behind him. "Please get in,"

Not seeing any other choice, he got in the car and did up the seat belt as the bodyguard closed the door. A few minutes later, the car began to move.

"So why does Mr Agreste want to see me?" He asked as the assistant typed on her tablet. 

"He has a business proposition for you," She stated as they drove in the opposite direction as his boat house. He took out his phone and dropped a text to his mother, letting her know that he would probably be back a little later then usual. The rest of the ride went down quietly as he looked out the window. His mother texted back, telling him to be safe but other then that, it was a rather uneventful ride. He began to think about his previous thoughts. How would he adjust to a new life where he didn't have any real power? Probably not well but at least, he would better of then a certain liar. He smirked at the thought before sighing. He would have to come up with a solution that suited him. He hated the idea of lacking control. Don't get him wrong. He wasn't power hungry, not like how Lila was but he knew what it was like to be powerless and he swore he would never be that again. He also knew what it was like to be on the receiving end of someone who abused the power that they had. He was certain that's why he had such a strong moral compass. He frowned as he thought about the day he changed. It had started like any normal day and ended with his mother moving them out of their family home. His mother had been married once to Juleka's father and he was an awful man and a bully. Luka didn't understand at the time but his step-father hated him and use to take out his frustrations on him. Luka didn't tell anyone because he was too afraid to say anything. It was probably why he got into so many fights in school. Anyway, that day his step-father didn't go to hit Luka. Instead, he hit Juleka and Luka saw red but he knew he couldn't take him on. Luka was a child and his step-father was strong but Luka had one thing his step-father didn't. He had his mind and he used it. He uncovered his step-father's affair and threatened to tell his mother and the woman's husband unless the man left Juleka alone. His step-father laughed and told him that no one would believe a child, especially one as troubled as him. Luka insisted that they would believe him because he never lied. That pissed off his father and he punched him, knocking him before he started to shout about how Luka couldn't do a single thing because he wasn't the boss of the household. His step-father was and he would do what he wanted. He could sleep with who he wanted and hit anyone but what his step-father didn't know was that Anarka had come home early. Hearing shouting, she walked into the living room to find her husband beating and screaming at her song about how he would cheat on her and hurt her kids. Luka smirked as he remembered the look on his step-father's face when she punched him and scoped up Luka. He honestly wished he had taken a photo. Luka had a few bruises but given that it got him, his sister and his mum far away from that brute, he considered it worth it. It also taught him a valuable lesson. Always have a back up plan no matter what. "We're here,"

"Oh," Luka mumbled as the door was opened. He undid his seat belt and got out of the car before following the assistant into the huge manor. He couldn't help but look around in slight awe as he took it all in. Honestly, it looked amazing but it felt cold. A shiver passed through him as he felt the coldness of the house. No wonder why Adrien wanted to get out of this place. It wasn't home. It was a prison and he would much rather be at home with his family right now but it couldn't be helped. The assistant led him up the stairs and towards a door before knocking on it.

"Come in," Mr Agreste's voice ordered, causing her to open the door and walk inside. Luka followed and took in Mr Agreste. He was working on a table and not looking at them. His hair was gelled back and he was dressed in his usual outfit, consisting of the red pants, white suit jacket and the candy cane tie. Luka couldn't help but scrunch up his nose. You'd think as a fashion icon that he would dress better. Luka stopped himself from laughing at the thought. Marinette was clearly rubbing off on him more then he realized.

"Mr Couffaine is here," She stated, causing him to look up from his tablet. Luka held back a frown as he heard Mr Agreste's soul song. It wasn't as bad as Lila's but it was enough to make him feel sick to an extend where he decided to block it out.

"Excellent," He stated, walking away from it as Luka walked inside. "That will be all, Nathalie,"

"Of course, sir," She nodded, leaving them as Luka walked over to one of the outfits that was on display.

"That one was based on my missing wife, Emile," Agreste stated, causing Luka to look at him. "I assume Nathalie informed you about a business proposition I have for you?"

"Yes, sir," Luka replied. "But I'm not sure why you would want to offer me a business proposition. I'm nothing special,"

"Is that so?" Agreste asked before returning to his tablet. "Tell me what do you know about one Lila Rossi,"

"Only what was shown on that live show, sir," He replied, making Mr Agreste frown. He was half expecting him to call him out as a liar but technically, Luka didn't do much. Sure, he put the plan together but without the rest of his royal flush, it wouldn't have worked. He just simply gave them the push they needed to take down that bitch.

"So you had nothing to do with that?" He asked, looking up at Luka, who frowned. It may be common knowledge that Luka was the ace of spades in school, he didn't go around shouting about it in his day to day life. "I want you to think really carefully about your answer, Mr Couffaine. I do not appreciate liars,"

"Yet you allowed Lila to work under you," Luka shot back, making Agreste look at him with shock. He did not expect that but Luka was now stood confidently with a smirk on his lips. "Personally, I don't see what I know about Little Miss Liar has to do with this meeting and you know should know, Mr Agreste, I don't appreciate my time been wasted,"

"So this is the true you," Mr Agreste smirked, making Luka frown. "Before I offer you my business proposition, I want to know if it was you who took down Miss Rossi and I also want to know why,"

"She was hurting people," Luka stated, making Mr Agreste raise an eyebrow.

"So do you,"

"Clearly, you have not done your research on me," Luka stated, making the fashion designer frown. "I don't harm people who don't deserve it and even then I give them a chance to change. Only then will I destroy them. Unlike Miss Rossi, who simply enjoyed hurting people. I don't know why you thought it was a good idea to hire her but she was bad news for everyone,"

"You have a strong moral compass," Agreste muttered. "And a lot of potential as well. I want you to use your position in your school to report information to me about my son and help keep him away from bad influences. It was the job Lila had before she was... um... taken down by you. He can stay in your little royal flush for now. Naturally, I will make sure you are well compensated for your work,"

"You want me to spy on Adrien?" Luka asked in disbelief.

"Yes. I also want you to convince him to return as a model," He stated, moving his hands across the table. "Do what is necessary to ensure his return and I'll give you a bonus. I will have a contract set up for you by Monday-"

"That's bold of you to assume I would say yes," Luka stated, making Mr Agreste look at him with surprise. "For the record, my answer is no. Adrien is my friend and I don't spy for money,"

"That's too bad," He stated, sighing as Luka turned to leave. "I was hoping you would be more willing but I guess I could always drop of your family address to your step father,"

Luka froze as soon as he said that. 

"Of course, if you would reconsider my offer, I can easily lose that information," Mr Agreste smiled as Luka shook with anger. How dare he tried to threat his family. Luka barely kept his emotions in check. Of course, he couldn't afford to let them get the better of him, giving that Hawkmoth was still on the loose. Mr Agreste walked over to him and placed his hand on Luka's shoulder. "Surely, you don't want him to find your mother? I heard the divorce was nasty,"

"I think we're done here, Mr Agreste," Luka stated, coldly, pulling away from the man before he walked over to the door. He stopped before he opened it and faced the man. "And if you know what is good for you, keep that information to yourself,"

"Are you threatening me?" Mr Agreste smirked, feeling like he had won this game. This boy would fall into line, just like the others and would make a wonderful akuma, which is exactly what he intended. He had Nathalie keep an eye on him since Lila's takedown. He was impressed to learn that this boy basically had the school under his thumb and he couldn't help but imagine how powerful he could be as an akuma but since Lila wasn't in the school anymore and Chloe was trying to be a better person so he had to come up with another way to anger him as he didn't want to wait. He had been waiting for months after all so he did a little digging and found out about his step-father, a crude and abusive man who had a restraining order against him. 

"Of course not, Mr Agreste," Luka smiled, switching back to his kind persona and almost instantly calming own. It actually shook Gabriel a little how quickly he was able to switch. "It's just some friendly advice. Thank you for inviting me here. I found it very enlightening,"

With that, he walked out of the door and past Nathalie, who frowned a little. She couldn't sense anger from him. She walked into the office as Gabriel moved to stand by the window. She joined him and the two of them looked out of the window as Luka got into the bodyguard's car.

"Sir, did you use the information?" She asked, looking at him.

"Yes," He replied, frowning. "It angered him but he switched his emotions off like they were a light bulb. It's going to be a lot harder then I realized to akumatize him. Do you have anything else on him?"

"He seems very close to Marinette Dupain-Cheng, the girl who Lila was out to destroy," She stated, making him nod. "He also has a history with Bob Roth and his son, XY,"

"What kind of history?"

"It appears that XY and Mr Couffaine when to the same Ecole school together but XY was two years old and was a known bully in the school but none of the teachers didn't anything" She explained, making Gabriel nod as he listened. "That changed on May 12th when XY was expelled for a number of things including vandalism and bullying. A rumor went around the school that Mr Couffaine was the one behind XY been expelled. He apparently collected evidence for weeks before presenting it to the school principle. A second rumor said that the principle originally refused to do anything until Mr Couffaine threatened to take it to the school board. There appears to be truth to these rumors as the week following the 12th of may, the school board investigated the school and the principle was fired due to negligence,"

"Interesting," Gabriel muttered. "And Bob Roth?"

"Mr Couffaine was one of seven artists who sued Mr Roth for stealing their music," She informed. "As you know, Mr Roth was also charged with fraud and a number of other illegal activities. It is not known who gave the anonymous tip to the police but judging by the way Mr Couffaine dealt with both Rossi and XY, we can assume that he may have been the source of the anonymous tip,"

"But there's no solid proof," Nathalie sighed, frowning. "Sir, I wouldn't normal say something like this but I think that you should tread carefully regarding this boy. After all, it took him a week to completely destroy Miss Rossi's lies and he has even driven someone insane,"

"Those were merely children," Gabriel stated, making Nathalie frown. "He has no power in the adult world,"

**~A Couple of Days Later~**

"Mr Kante?" Sabrina asked, making Max look at her in surprise. He was just minding his own business and fixing Markov in the library as his class had a free period. Kim and Alix were sitting next to him and looked just as surprised to see her approach as he did. After all, he didn't expect to be disturbed by Sabrina. He thought he had been keeping himself to himself. He didn't want to face the same punishment that Lila and Alya had gotten.

"Um... yes?" He asked, causing her to hold out an envelope. He carefully took it then she turned on her heel and walked off. Max stared at the envelope with fear. He didn't want to open it. What if it was a detention or a threat? He looked up at Alix and Kim. Both had wide eyes and seemed to be afraid too. Slowly, he turned it around and it had a wax seal on it with a spade crest. Gulping to himself, he broke the seal and took out the card. His eyes widen in shock as he read it.

"Max?" Kim whispered, frightened for him.

"I... I've been invited to join the royal flush for lunch..." He gasped out, making both of his friends stare in shock. Been invited to have lunch with the royal flush was considered a huge privilege that very few people got and now Max, despite his previous discretion, had been invited. Part of him was amazed and excited but the other half was terrified. What if it was a cruel trick the Ace had decided to do? What if he was going to humiliate Max in front of everyone? Max swallowed his fear and looked at his watch. It was nearly lunch time, meaning his date with destiny was closer then he liked but he could do this. He took another deep breathe as Kim and Alix continued to stare in shock before he picked up his tools and continued to fix Markov before waking him up. "Does everything feel good?"

"Yes, Max," The little robot replied before noticing Kim and Alix. "But it appears to that your friends need to be rebooted,"

"They're in shock because I've been invited for lunch by the royal flush," Max explained, causing Markov to show question marks on his screen in confusion.

"Why are you having lunch with playing cards?" He asked, making Kim and Alix snap out of their shock and laugh as Max shook his head.

"No, Markov, the Royal Flush are people," He replied, getting another confused look off the robot. "They are kind of like a school council. You have Adrien aka the King of Diamonds, Marinette, she's the Queen of Spades, the Jack of Hearts is Chloe and Marc Anciel is the Ten of Clubs. Then there's the two Jokers cards, Kagami and Nathaniel and of course, Luka Couffaine aka the Ace of Spade. He's the leader of the Royal Flush and is basically in charge of the school,"

"I thought the principle was in charge of the school," Markov stated but Max shook his head.

"No, Luka is," He stated. "He's the HBIC and everyone knows it. Even the teachers don't question him,"

"HBIC? What's that?"

"It means Head Bastard in Charge," Kim piped up before the bell rang. The three of them went pale before Max took a deep breathe. He could do this. "Are you going to be ok?"

"Yes, Kim," He smiled before getting up and placing Markov in his bag. "I will see you after Lunch,"

"Good luck," Alix shouted, getting a nod of Max as he walked out of the library and towards the canteen. The closer he got, the more nervous he felt. He took a deep breathe and pushed open the door before walking inside. The Royal Flush were already at the table, discussing things and eating their lunches. The only one who wasn't there was Luka but an extra seat had been added. He walked over and approached Sabrina, who directed him to the seat. As he sat down, the Royal Flush stopped talking and stared at him with fierce expressions. Licking his lips, he gave them a weak smile.

"Um... it's nice to see you all..." He muttered, playing with his hands.

"Of course, it is," Chloe gasped, flicking her hair. Kagami narrowed her eyes.

"You try anything and I'll slice you in half," She declared, making him gulp as Marc and Nathaniel glared at him as well. He wanted to disappear as he feared their wrath. Even Marinette and Adrien looked fierce. However, their expression changed as he heard someone walk over but before he could look behind him, the person placed their hands on his shoulders.

"I'm glad you accepted our invitation, Max," Luka stated, sending shivers down his spine before he let go and took his seat as the head of the table. He placed his arms on the table and leaned on his hands as he stared Max down. Max gulped as Luka reminded him off a shark, waiting for the right place to strike. "Did you bring a lunch?"

"Uh... u-usually I go home and have lunch there," He replied, gulping. Marinette reached down and grabbed her bag before taking out a box. She got up and walked over before opening the box. He half expected it to be full of weapons or something but it was just full of baked goods. 

"Take two," She ordered, making him nod as he quickly grabbed a croissant and a blueberry muffin before muttering a thanks. Marinette nodded and sat back down before giving Luka a croissant and some macaroons. He smiled and thanked her, gently kissing her cheek before looking back at Max as she gave the others some of the food. Adrien practically devoured his croissant within seconds, causing Marinette to laugh and give him a second one.

"Eat up," He ordered, making Max nod as he began to eat the treats.

"Wow... I forgot how good your food is, Mar- I mean your highness..." He gasped, correcting himself as Luka glared at him. As part of their punishments, the class had been banned from the bakery, meaning they hadn't had the bakery food for months. Marinette smiled sweetly as he continued to eat. Luka was also eating, along with the others. Once he was finished, he returned to his position of resting his chin against his hands. "Um... so... C-Can I ask why you invited me to lunch? Not that I'm not grateful, cause I am but-"

"I have a job for you," Luka stated, shocking Max. "What do you know about Gabriel Agreste?"

"Only what Adrien and the news says," Max replied, confused as Luka nodded. Adrien looked at Luka concerned as he smiled.

"I think you can do better then that," Luka stated, resting his chin on his hands. "I want you to find everything about him. His fears, his desires, his deepest, darkest secret. I don't care how you get the information, just find me everything, understood?"

"Y-Yes, your highness," Max gasped, a little shaken before getting up. "I'll get started right away, your highness,"

"Excellent," Luka smiled as Max began to head to the exit. "Oh, Max?"

"Y-Yes?" He asked, looking back at the Royal Table. 

"Don't let me down," Luka stated with a smile that promised to make him suffer if he failed this task. Max nodded and hurried off, allowing Adrien to turn his attention to Luka.

"Why are you interested in information on my father?" He asked as Luka let out a sigh.

"A couple of days ago, your father invited me to a meeting for a business proposition," He explained, making Adrien frown. "He wanted me to convince you to return to modelling, to spy on you for him and guide you away the bad influences. I said no naturally but he attempted to threaten my mother,"

"He what?!" Marinette gasped as Adrien frowned. 

"He wanted you to spy on me then threatened your family when you refused?" He asked, hurt as Luka nodded. "How did he threaten them?"

Luka frowned as he thought about answering Adrien's question. He didn't tend to talk about his past that often. As he saw it, it was the past and nothing can change it. He could let it haunt him or he could learn from it and become stronger. He liked to think he took the second option but he should inform them about it. Even Marinette didn't know the full story about his step-father. Sure, he had known her for most of his life but that didn't mean he told her everything but of course, Mr Agreste could give his step-father the school address. He could come after him or even Juleka. While he hadn't forgiven Juleka for her role in hurting Marinette, he was still her brother and he would rather die then let that man near her. Sighing to himself, he decided to tell them.

"He threatened to give my step-father my mother's current address," He frowned, making the rest of them frown. "We have a restraining order against him and their divorce was... Nasty to say the least,"

Marinette frowned as she remembered Luka and Juleka staying at hers during that time. Juleka had been quiet as usual but Luka had been affected by the whole event. Been the sensitive soul that he was, he felt his family's suffering throughout that time and he suffered in school too. A few kids tried to tease him and Juleka about their parents divorce but Luka dealt with them quickly. He began to gain popularity not long after as the underdogs began to look up to him, especially after he started to fight any bully he saw but while it made him popular, it came at a price. The school's biggest bully, Xavier-Yves Roth, decided to go after him. Marinette remembered how badly Luka was affected by the bullying. Sure, he would try and stick up for himself and when he was in school, he acted like it didn't affect him but she saw how he acted after school. She saw the break downs he had then one day, Juleka went missing and Luka went on a rampage in school, trying to find her. When he did, he found that she was been attacked by some of Xavier's friends. They proceed to threat to hurt her again unless he pledged loyalty to Xavier. Marinette knew that changed him. It was one thing to be the victim of bullying but another thing to learn that you were the cause of your sibling been bullied and after that, he changed. He became withdrawn and quiet, barely standing up for himself... or at least that what everyone thought but those who really knew him knew otherwise. The truth was he hadn't withdrawn himself or gone quiet. He was observing, working under the radar and collecting evidence. Every time he got beaten up by Xavier and his gang, he documented it. Every threat, every punch, every bit of money stole. He documented the lot and even got statements from other students who had been bullied by the gang. He took photos of the wounds that the bullies gave him and backed up the files to ensure that if his phone ever got stolen or broken, he still had proof. He tried to tell his teachers but they were all too afraid of Xavier's father. Finally, months after their attack on Juleka, Luka finally brought his evidence to the principle. However, the principle ignored the evidence, even had it destroyed and gave Luka a month's worth of detention, unaware of Luka recording the whole thing. He suspected the principle would do nothing so he kept to his number one rule. Always have a back up plan and he did. As soon as he got kicked out of the office, he returned home, got his back up files and contacted the school board. The school board agreed to meet with him as long as his mother was present so with her present, he met with them and presented all of his evidence as well as the detention slip and the recording of his meeting with the principle. The board was disgusted with the principle's actions and overruled his decision. Xavier was expelled and his gang got suspended. Not long after that, Luka put the final part of his plan into action. He didn't just want to destroy them, he wanted them and the whole school to who was responsible and to remember it. He approached a group of girls who loved to spread rumors and gossip and told them exactly what he had done. Not even a day later, the whole school knew that Luka had been the one who had gotten Xavier-Yves expelled, his gang suspended and the principle fired. Marinette believed that was the day the Ace of Spades was born. Sure, Luka might not had taken the name yet or even came up with the concept of the Royal Flush but it was that event and the rest that followed forged him into becoming it. The kids started to whisper that anyone who messed with him or his family would evoke his wrath. Since he already had a rep for been a troubled child and now that he was rumored to be the one took Xavier's gang... well... people started to leave him alone after that. It got to the point where they were so afraid of him and what he would do to them, that children refused to be his friend. They trembled at the sight of him but Luka took it in his stride, using his new found power to get rid of bullies. When he joined Francois Dupont, he found the biggest bully in the place and took them down as well, making sure everyone knew he did it. By the time Marinette, Juleka and their class joined, he had taken full control of the school as the Ace of Spades and created his first royal flush. For four years, he ruled the school as the Ace, rewarding the good and punishing the wicked. Luka and Marinette had remained close outside of the school but inside the school, no one could get near him. Unlike the current version of the royal flush, his original group were more like guard dogs. Anyone came near the Ace and they would attack. It made it impossible for Luka to maintain any friendship he had inside school. People didn't want to go near him for fear of his royal flush or evoking his wrath. Even Marinette couldn't get close to him in school but she still provided friendship for him during the weekends... then one month before the end of the year, Luka declared that he would be disbanding the Royal Flush and would be stepping down as the Ace. Like everyone else, she had no idea why he decided to do it. Sure, there were rumors and whispers but all the students knew was that he didn't want to be the Ace anymore. He expressed his hope that he wouldn't have to pick it up again and ordered everyone to treat him normally unless he stated otherwise. It had been good... really good. Marinette had been able to hang out with him again without his royal flush trying to get rid of her and Luka was able to focus on his music a little bit more. He even joined Kitty Section as they were in need of a guitarist. It had been really good until Lila turned up and attacked Marinette, forcing her to turn to Luka for comfort. Marinette frowned to herself. Because of her, Luka was forced to become the Ace again and all his hard work to be liked had been undone. Everyone was back to fearing him and avoiding him in the corridors. She had seen girls burst into tears as he walked by them and boys scrambling to get away from him. She shook away her thoughts as Luka began to talk again. Adrien had asked why there was a restraining order against his step-father.

"My step-father was... he wasn't a very nice man, Adrien," He stated as a rare silver of insecurity showed. "He was abusive towards me and cheated on my mother on multiple times. She divorced him because she walked in on him beating me. I admit I had provoked him but I don't regret a second of it,"

"How did you provoke him?" Kagami asked, frowning as Marinette held her hand over her mouth. Luka sighed softly.

"I tried to blackmail him," He admitted. "I didn't care that he hit me and I didn't tell anyone because I was afraid but then he hit Juleka and I wouldn't let that stand. So I uncovered his affair and threatened to tell my mother and his lover's husband. When I insisted, he proceed to beat me. Unfortunately for him, Mum had finished her shift that day and walked in on it. She punched him and took me away from there. That night, me and Juleka stayed at Marinette's while Mum got our stuff. Anyway, he tried to get custody of us during the divorce and attempted to attack my mother when she took him for everything he had. He spend up a couple of years in jail but he got released a couple of years ago,"

"So that means Father could actually send your step-father the information he would need to find your mother?" Adrien gasped as Luka nodded. "Why wouldn't you say yes?! He could hurt-"

"Adrien, I am not spying on you for your father," He stated, frowning as the rest of the flush look at him. "Look, I might have a power complex and clearly I have issues but I am not a villain. I have morals and spying on Adrien is not part of it. However, I have no problem taking Mr Agreste down if I need to but right now, I want to know why Mr Agreste decided to threat my mother. It felt... off... like he was trying to anger me,"

"Hence why you have Max looking into him," Marinette stated, getting a nod of Luka.

"Knowledge is power," He stated, smirking. "If he has any dark secrets, I will find them out,"

"I volunteer to look for Mr Agreste's secrets as well," Kagami stated, making Luka look at her. "As a family friend, my mother may know something that we can use against him should the need arise,"

"I can also look into it, my liege," Chloe piped up. "My family and the Agrestes have been super close for years and Daddy isn't shy about getting dirt on people. I'm sure he'll have something on Gabriel,"

"I can look into it as well," Adrien piped up but Luka shook his head. "But-"

"I don't want to ruin your current freedom, Adrien," He stated, causing the boy to pout. He knew Luka was right. If he sniffed around and tried to find something on his father, he would be pulled out of school. "Chloe, Kagami, find what you can from your parents,"

"Would you like us to do anything, my liege?" Marc asked as Nathaniel nodded. Luka made a thoughtful look as he thought before he shook his head.

"I can't think of anything right now," He replied before waving his hand. "Anyway, I'm bored of this subject now. Tell me how is your comic book coming along? You recently introduced a new hero right?"

"Oh yes. Viperion made his debut recently. We're really impressed with him so we thought we would place him in the comic," Marc nodded, causing Luka to smile as he listened to them. 

**~After School~**

Luka frowned as Gabriel's car pulled up next to him again. He wasn't surprised as he expected it but it still annoyed. Once again, he was ordered to get inside with little choice but this time, he found Gabriel was sat in the seat opposite him. He was looking on his tablet and looked up when he took a seat next to Nathalie. 

"Ah, Mr Couffaine, it is good to see you again," He stated, smiling in a false manner. Luka returned the false smile. Gabriel's music was off again but what he found extremely strange was that he could hear a second song. It was much quieter then Gabriel's but it was there and it was crying out for help. "How nice of you to join us,"

"It's not like I had much choice, Mr Agreste," He stated as the car started to drive.

"Hmm... well, I just wanted to talk to you," Gabriel replied. "We'll drop you off wherever you want,"

"Drop me off at the Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie," He stated, getting a nod of Gabriel as the car began to head in that direction.

"Have you changed your mind on my offer?" Gabriel asked as Luka glared at him. "If you worried about Adrien, don't be. I'm doing this because I want what's best for him,"

"Spying on him isn't what's best," He argued back. "And my answer remains the same,"

"How disappointing," Gabriel replied. "I was going to offer Miss Dupain-Cheng an apprenticeship with my company as a bonus for your work but I guess she isn't important to you,"

"How dare you bring her into this! She has nothing to do with this!!" He snapped without meaning to, causing Gabriel smirked.

"Don't you want to help her achieve her dream?" He asked, making Luka growl.

"Of course, I do but not at the cost of my soul or hers!" He growled, getting angrier.

"Oh come on, Mr Couffaine, this could be her only chance to land her dream job and you're going to let a little thing such as morals get in the way," He stated, making Luka grip his hand into a fist. "We both know she's too clumsy and scatterbrain to really get into the fashion world,"

"That is enough!!" He shouted, causing Gabriel and Nathalie to look at him in surprise. "Marinette may be a little clumsy but she is far better then you could ever understand. She doesn't need your stupid apprenticeship or a job in your ridiculous company!! She'll create her own and it will be great because she would have put everything into it!! She is the most hard working, honest girl I've ever met and I will not allow you to corrupt her!"

"How interesting... you're in love with her," Gabriel stated, smirking as Luka recoiled back with a pain in his eyes that wasn't there before. "But she doesn't love you, does she? How could she? You're nothing but a monster. Is that why you tried to stop been the ace? You wanted to be normal. You wanted her to see you for who you were, not the mask you wore,"

"Pull over the car. I'll rather walk the rest of the way then listen to you," Luka stated, looking out the window but Gabriel didn't stop the car.

"I see why you hated Lila Rossi so much," He stated, making Luka frown. He was trying to press his buttons again. "She caused you to return to the mask you tried so desperately to throw away-"

"I didn't hate Rossi for that reason," He stated, getting his emotions under control. "I hated her because she hurt people I loved and I destroyed her to protect them. And you're wrong about my mask. Unlikely, most people I don't wear one. The Ace is just as much as me as Luka Couffaine is. If you have to know, I gave it up because I was technically attending Lycee. Since the school was balanced, I figured the Ace wasn't needed anymore but now I understand the Ace is a necessary part of myself. As for Marinette, yes, I do love her. I have done for a while but if she doesn't love me then I'm ok with that. My concern isn't to win a heart that doesn't belong to me, it's to protect her from harm. Now I believe I asked you to pull over,"

Gabriel frowned but nodded. The car pulled over to the side and Luka undid the seat belt before opening the door. He hesitated and looked at Gabriel with an expression that promised trouble.

"I should warn you now, Mr Agreste. Should I find myself akumatized, the first thing I will be doing is going after you. After all, you're the most recent person to threaten the girl I love and my family. Au revoir" He stated, making Gabriel gulp a little before he got out of the car and shut the door. It drove off quickly as Luka frowned to himself. He was almost certain that Gabriel had something to do with Hawkmoth but needed proof. Taking out his phone, he scrolled through his contacts until he came across the one he wanted. He pressed the call button and held it to his ear as he began to walk to the bakery. It rang a couple of times before someone answered.

"Hello? Who is this? How did you get this number?!"

"Hello, Felix, it's been a while," Luka stated, smirking as he heard the groan.

"What do you want, Couffaine?" The Londoner asked, making Luka chuckle. 

"I'm claiming that favor you owe me," He stated, making the boy on the other end groan in annoyance. "How quickly can you get to Paris?"

"You want me to come to Paris?!"

"Felix, do you really want me to reveal-"

"No! I can be there tomorrow," He sighed. Luka smirked as he knew he was rolling his eyes. "How long do you expect me to stay?"

"A while. I'll be putting in a request for you to be an exchange student in my school,"

"I thought you quitted that game,"

"Felix,"

"Urg... fine... but can you at least tell me what this is about? Also if I lose my throne because of you-"

"If you lost your throne then you never deserved it in the first place," Luka growled, causing Felix to swallow. "And I'll explain when you're here. I'll meet you at the station tomorrow at 10am,"

"Oh, you son of a-" He hung before scrolling through his phone again. He came to Sabrina's number and pressed the call button. She answered after the first ring.

"Hello?"

"Sabrina, I have a task for you,"

"What do you need, your highness?"

"We're getting a new exchange student. I want you to sort out the paper work so he can start on Friday Morning. I'll send you his information and make sure to tell Damocles that I requested this," He stated.

"Of course, your highness," She replied, probably nodding. "Is there anything else I can do for you?"

"Can you check up on Max's progress with the task I set him?"

"Of course, my liege. Is that all?" She asked, making him smile.

"Yes, that will be all for now," He stated. "Have a good night, Sabrina,"

"You too, my liege," She replied before he hung up. He sighed and looked up at the bakery. He put his phone away and pushed open the door, causing Sabine to look up from the desk.

"Luka, you're not on shift tonight,"

"I know, Mrs Cheng but I was hoping I could see Marinette," He asked, trying his best to smile but his chat with Gabriel Agreste had taken it's toll. He may be calmer enough not to get akumatized but that didn't mean he was happy. 

"Oh, of course," Sabine smiled. She had always liked Luka. She knew that he was a kind and gentle soul who had been given a bad hand in life but was trying his best to do what he could and the fact that he always stood up for Marinette and other bullied students made her proud of him as well. She bagged some sweets for him and handed them to him.

"Oh, how much-"

"On the house, Luka," She smiled, making the boy smile.

"Thank you," He grinned, giving her a hug as she returned it. Sabine was like a second mum to him.

"Marinette is up in her room. I'm sure she would love the company," She smiled as she pulled away from him. Luka nodded and headed into the apartment. He briefly greeted Tom before walking up the stairs and into the hallway. He headed up to the trap door and knocked on it before hearing a mumbled come in. He opened it and entered Marinette's room. She was sat by her sewing machine and had her tongue stuck out as she worked on making something. Luka couldn't help the bashful smile that came onto his face as he looked at her. However, he shook his head and climbed inside, closing the door behind him. He walked over and leaned over her a little.

"What you working on?" He asked, half expecting her to jump like anyone else would if he did that to them. 

"A new outfit for Chloe. She's commissioned me to do so," She replied, not even flinching. However, she put down the sleeve she was making and got up from her chair. She crossed her legs as she gripped the edge of her skirt and curtsied, making him smirk and return it with a over exaggerated bow, causing her to giggle. "And to what do I owe this pleasure, Lord Ace?"

"Does one need an excuse to come by and see you, my queen?" He answered, taking her hand and lightly kissing it. He smirked as a blush came across her face before she pulled away and giggled.

"Careful. You're getting as flirty as Chat," She stated, crossing her arms and moving her head to the side but she had a smile on her face. Luka chuckled and sat down on her Chaise lounge as she turned back to her work. He couldn't help but sigh as he began to think about the recent things. Gradually, he zoned out, thinking about Gabriel had talked to him and how he thought it was ok to threaten his family and to try and blackmail him, using Marinette but he couldn't shake the feeling that Gabriel was trying to press his buttons. He wanted Luka pissed off, which is what brought Luka to conclude that Gabriel had something to do with Hawkmoth. Giving that Lila worked for the villain, it wasn't too far fetched. Not just that but she worked for Gabriel. She was a model and his spy on Adrien. He frowned deeply as he thought about it but blinked when Marinette poked him. "Ok, what's wrong?"

"Nothing is wr-"

"Luka, you only ever zone out like that if something is wrong," She stated, making him sigh. "And you never sigh! What is it?"

"I had another meeting with Gabriel Agreste," He sighed again, making her frown as she sat next to him. Did he threat Luka again? "He still wants me to work for him but this time, he tried to buy my loyalty. He stated that he would offer you an apprenticeship with his company if I said yes to been his spy,"

"Luka, please tell you didn't say yes!" She gasped, making him look at her.

"No, I told him you didn't need his apprenticeship but I may have just cost you your only chance into the fashion world and I'm so sorry-" Luka began to ramble, causing Marientte's eyes to widen in worry. The last time, she had seen him ramble like this was before the night before he took down Xavier and his gang. He had been so nervous about it that he began to fidget and ramble, just like right now. Marinette cupped his face, making him stop and stare at her. 

"Luka, you did the right thing. I would have hated it if I only got an apprenticeship because he wanted you, not my talent," She reassured him but she couldn't help her own mind going into overdrive. Since she found out that Gabriel wanted Luka to spy for him, she had been questioning something. Luka was forced to become the Ace again because of her. She was certain he probably hated her for it and needed to know. "Luka..."

"Yes, Melody?" He asked as her hands left his face. He frowned at the lack of contact but pushed it aside when she looked down and played with her hands. She looked like she was about to cry. Fear clouded his mind as he jumped to his feet. "What's wrong? Did someone try to pick on you again?! I'll destroy-"

"N-No," She whispered, making him frown before he knelt down in front of her. "I... do you hate me?"

"What?" He asked, shocked. It broke his heart to see her look down and sad. "Why... why would you ask that?"

"P-please... just answer it, Luka?" She asked, making him frown. "Do you hate me?"

"No," He stated firmly but he could tell she didn't believe him. Her eyes filled with sadness and her shoulders slouched. He gently placed his hands on hers. "Marinette, I could never hate you... I-"

He stopped as he swallowed tried to swallow his fears. What if she hated him? What if Gabriel was right? Who could love a monster like him? He destroyed everything he touched. He suddenly pulled away from her, not wanting to destroy her. She frowned as she noticed that. A frown came on her face, causing Luka to look at her. He could live with his nature but he couldn't live with the idea of Marinette believing that he hated her. He took her hands in his and looked at her.

"Marinette, you're my best friend in the whole world," He stated, even though he wanted to say so much more. "Without you, my life would be so much darker..."

"Luka..." She whispered as he looked at her.

"So no, I don't hate you. I never have and never will," He smiled, causing her to wrap her arms around him. He returned the hug and moved so she was sat on his lap as he sat back on her Chaise longue. "But why would you think that?"

"Because you had to become the Ace again," She mumbled, looking down. "That was because of me and I figured you probably hate me for it and regret having to become the Ace just to sort out a problem I should be able to sort out myself,"

"Melody, there is no shame in asking for help," He stated, making her look at him. "And I don't regret it. The only action I regret was giving it up. If I hadn't tried to be normal then Rossi would have never gotten as far as she did. You would never have suffered and neither would have Adrien and for that, I'm sorry,"

"Luka, Lila's actions weren't your fault," She gasped, cupping his face. "You did nothing wrong by trying to be a normal kid so please don't think you did,"

"But I'm not normal..." He sighed, closing his eyes. And that wasn't the reason... is what he wanted to say but instead, he continued with the lack of normality. "I don't think I ever have been. When I was younger, I was "troubled" then I became the Ace and people feared me. When I tried to be just Luka, I became the voice of wisdom and now I'm back to been the Ace and you choose me to be Viperion... I thought if I gave up been the Ace, I could learn who I really was..." _And earn your love...._

"I think the Ace, Viperion and Luka are all part of you," Marinette stated, gently rubbing her thumb against his cheek. "I'm glad you don't hate me... but what are you going to do about Mr Agreste?"

"He's leaving me very little choice, Melody," He mumbled, enjoying the feeling of her thumb's movements. Slowly, he opened his eyes and placed his hand on hers. "I'm going have to take him down if he keeps on pushing me,"

**~The Next Morning~**

Luka groaned as his alarm went off, leaning over to turn it off but frowning when he realized there was a weight on his chest. Looking down, he noticed Marinette was asleep on his chest, making him sigh gently. This wasn't the first time he had crashed at hers. He did it quite often, usually when he was upset or vice versa. He smiled as he remembered the first time it had kind of happened. It was when he was staying over during the divorce. He was suppose to be sleeping in the spare room with Juleka but couldn't sleep. After tucking her in with a teddy and make sure she was ok, he slid into the kitchen and sat with a cup of water. Marinette had found him when she came down for a drink too. The next morning, their parents had found them curled up on the sofa asleep in each other's arms. Luka gently moved her to her side and turned off his alarm, looking at the time. It was 9 am and he had a text from Felix and his mum. He opened the texts and read them. Felix's text was confirming that he was on his way and his mother was just confirming that it was ok for him to stay over at Marinette's. Luka smiled and slid off the bed. He climbed down and grabbed his jacket from her Chaise longue before writing a note for her and climbing downstairs. He slid his shoes on and left through the side door before taking out one of the treats Sabine had gave him and began to eat as he headed to the station. His phone vibrated as he made his way to the platform that Felix's train would be arriving on. He took it out and saw it was a text from Marinette. He smiled and sent her a reply before sitting down and waiting. He continued to munch on his breakfast as he did but soon, 10am came and the train pulled it. He looked up as passengers came off the train, noticing a blonde boy dressed smartly. Felix looked over at him as he walked over. Luka got up and walked over.

"Felix, thank you for coming," He smiled, holding his hand out as Felix looked at him. 

"You swear that once I've helped you with this that we will be even?" He asked, resting one of his fingers against his chin as he glared a little bit at Luka.

"Yes, we'll be even but I think you'll enjoy it too," Luka smiled. "But I believe I said I would explain what was going onto you,"

"Indeed, you did," Felix replied as he grabbed his suitcase. "Mother has arranged for me to stay at the Grand Paris Hotel so we can head there and you can explain,"

"Sounds like a plan to me," Luka smiled as the two of them walked out. Felix hailed a taxi and put his suitcase in the boot as Luka climbed in. He joined him as Luka told the driver where to go. The taxi drove off as the two boys looked out the window. "Have you told anyone other then your mother that you are here?"

"No, as par your instructions," He replied, looking out the window. "I have missed Paris though,"

"Excellent," Luka replied as the taxi pulled up to the hotel. They climbed out and Luka paid the taxi driver, thanking him for the ride. The two of them headed into the hotel. Felix walked over to the desk and checked in, getting his key for his room before turning to Luka.

"I'm going to take this to my room,"

"Alright," Luka nodded as his phone vibrated again. He took it out and checked the message. It was Sabrina, confirming that Felix's paperwork had been sorted and that he would be joining the school as a transfer student on Monday. "Meet me in the restaurant in 10 minutes,"

"Fine," Felix replied, rolling his eyes as he walked off, taking his suitcase with him. Luka shook his head and headed to the restaurant. He took a seat and looked at the menu before looking up as Felix walked over and joined him. He grabbed a menu as well and they ordered some food before Felix sighed. "So what is this all about, Couffaine? The last time we talked was over a year ago when you asked me for advice about what you should do. You told me you wanted a normal life but you seem to be back to your old tricks. What changed?"

"Hmm... It's a long story," Luka mumbled as their drinks was brought over. He smiled and thanked the waitress before she walked off to get their food. He took a sip of his as Felix looked at him before he let out a sigh. If he wanted Felix's alliance, he would have to tell him everything. "You remember Marinette?"

"The fashion child?" He asked, getting a nod of Luka. "Well, it's been years since I last saw her but yes, I remember her. What does she have to do with you taking your throne back?"

"Everything," Luka replied, placing his drink down. "She was... having some trouble with her class and I fixed it,"

"Really? I thought Marinette could easily deal with her own problems. While I know you're protective of her, I recall her been a very capable girl," Felix replied, making Luka sigh. "I know you're not telling me anything and I know it can't have been a simple thing to make you come back in full force. Now what happened?"

"A girl called Lila Rossi happened," Luka frowned as Felix listened. "She was a pathological liar who decided to target Marinette and turn everyone against her. Marinette tried to handle it herself but Lila was out to destroy her. She finally came to me when they destroyed her commissions art book,"

"They?" Felix asked, narrowing his eyes. 

"Her classmates," Luka confirmed, taking another sip of his drink. "I'm not excusing their behavior but Lila had almost all of them convinced that she had strong connections, was a kind girl and that Marinette was a bully, who was jealous of her,"

"Marinette? A jealous bully?" Felix laughed as Luka smiled a little. "Please, that girl is too kind for her own good. Was there anyone on her side? Surely, someone knew the truth,"

"Yes, she had Adrien and Nathaniel," Luka explained as Felix listened again.

"And who is Adrien and Nathaniel?" He asked as Luka took a bit of a drink.

"Nathaniel Klutz. He's a comic book artist who works and dates a nice boy called Marc Anciel," He replied, getting a nod of Felix. "And Adrien Agreste, famous-"

"Model who works for the Gabriel fashion line. I'm aware of his existence. Mother's company rivals his father's.... and he is my cousin...." He replied, looking bored. Luka rose an eyebrow. He had no idea that the two of them were related. "Wasn’t he involved in a sexual harassment case recently?"

"Yes," He frowned as he looked serious. "Lila was the one who sexually harassing him,"

"And you took care of her for him?" Felix asked as their waitress came over with their food. She placed it down and offered a kind smile before asking them if they needed anything else. Luka thanked her and waved her off before returning his attention to Felix. “You have my thanks,”

"Adrien is a friend of both mine and Marinette's," He stated as Felix began to eat.

"So naturally, you decided to save the day," He stated, happily eating. "Continue,"

"Lila was sexually harassing Adrien and she had assaulted Marinette as well as her cronies to do so," Luka continued. "Marinette had been tripped in the corridors, pushed down the stairs and stole off her. She even went as far as to get Marinette expelled and got her best friend, Alya, to renounce their friendship,"

"Alya?"

"Alya Ceasire. She was Marinette's best friend," Luka frowned as Felix nodded. "And now she isn't. Anyway, she and her class spreaded horrible rumors about her around the school and sent her some awful texts. Marinette showed them to me and Lila also targeted her parent's business. She also claimed to be Adrien's secret girlfriend and threatened to have Mr Agreste pull him out of the school,"

"How was she going to achieve that?" Felix snorted but Luka didn't laugh.

"She was working as a model for Gabriel and was spying on Adrien for Mr Agreste. That's why Adrien never did a thing. She was using her employment to blackmail Adrien," He stated, making Felix frown. He had heard the rumors of how strict Mr Agreste was but it was one thing to be like that but a complete other thing to try and control his son's life. "She also drove one of his friends to becoming an akuma and stole works that she tried to claim were hers. One of her other victims was a nice boy called Marc Anciel, a friend of Marinette's. She stole his stories and posted them online, claiming she wrote them. When he found out, he tried to tell someone but Lila used her skills to make herself the victim again and Marc was banned from the art club. She also attempted to steal some of my work and convinced my band to kick me out. Of course, they're now trying to get back in my good books,"

"She sounds like a real piece of work," Felix frowned. "Is that why you called me here? Are we taking her down?"

"Oh, Felix," Luka shot him a dark smile. "I already dealt with that bitch. She believed that she was the queen of the school and thought she could hurt my friends and corrupt my family,"

"What did you do to her?" Felix asked, weary. He had seen how Luka worked in person. He knew how dangerous Luka could be if he really wanted to. Luka smiled as he cut into his eggs.

"I exposed her live on air in front of the whole of Paris," He replied, dipping them in the sauce before eating them. "But of course, to do that, I had to gather evidence and I found out a lot. Marinette wasn't her first victim, she was stealing money from anyone who donated to her "charities" and she was even working with Hawkmoth. She was determined to kill Ladybug, despite knowing what it would do to Paris,"

"Wait... kill? As in murder?" Felix asked, frowning as Luka nodded. Just how evil was this girl. 

"Yes as in murder," Luka replied, rolling his eyes as Felix ate. "Anyway, Lila was banished back to Italy and is been dealt with accordingly. She tried to claim insanity but is due to be moved to a prison where she will serve at least 25 years without parole. As for the rest of the class... well, Alya has also been arrested and charged with her crimes. She had a mental breakdown and is currently in a mental health hospital and the rest of the class were sued by Marinette, Adrien and Marc. They're also on their final warning and paying Marinette back for everything she ever made them. They were also suspected for three weeks. If they even move a toe out of line, I will destroy them,"

"Seems like you dealt with the problem accordingly but why continue been... was the Ace you use to call it?" Felix asked, causing Luka to chuckle.

"Yes, I refer to it as the Ace. As for why I didn't retire again, I realized that it was a mistake giving it up in the first place," Luka replied, frowning. "If I had never have to be "normal", Lila would have never have gained so much power in the school. Marinette, Adrien and her other victims wouldn't have suffered. Besides, it's not like I've ever been normal and I like it. I like having this kind of power. You understand what I mean, don't you?"

"It is extremely satisfying," Felix nodded in agreement. He had taken over as the HBIC at his school but he called himself the Ice Prince. "But if you have dealt with Rossi and her minions, why have you summoned me? You clearly don't need my help,"

"On the contrary," Luka replied. "Taking down Rossi seems to have opened a can of worms so to speak,"

"I'm not seeing why this requires me,"

"Because Mr Agreste offered me Rossi's old job. He wants me to spy on Adrien and convince him to go back to modelling. I am not going to do that but I'd be more then happy to help you and your family get what they want," Luka replied, making Felix frown. Of course, Luka would know what they want.

"Why?"

"He has tried to threat my family and blackmail me but that isn't my main concern. I think Mr Agreste has something to do with Hawkmoth,"

"The super villain?" Felix asked, frowning. Luka nodded in confirmation. "Uncle is many things but certainly not some crazy fool's minion. What's your evidence?"

"It's a hunch," He admitted, sighing. "But it seemed that Mr Agreste was pushing my limits by threatening my family and trying to blackmail me with Marinette's future in fashion. It felt like he was trying to get me angry,"

"You're going to go after him," Felix stated as Luka looked at him. "Luka, it's one thing to go after bullies in school but this is a business tycoon we're talking about. This could backfire very badly and you could lose everything. Surely, you know that. You have a kingdom already. You should settle with that and just be normal,"

"I don't settle, Felix," Luka replied, narrowing his eyes. Felix couldn't but gulp as he saw a dangerous look in his eyes. He knew Luka had made up his mind and nothing in the world could stop him. He might not have come from money like Felix or most of the kids in the school did but he was a Couffaine and hell would sooner freeze over then him bending knee to anyone. Felix knew one thing. The Couffaine family were a force to be reckoned with. He almost felt sorry for his uncle. "I will never settle and I am not normal. I am a Couffaine and no one will stand in my way,"

"You scare me," Felix admitted, making Luka smirk.

"Good," He replied before sighing. "But I'm not just doing this because I hate him. I have a bad feeling about him. His music is all wrong. Felix, I can't ignore my gut and I can't ignore that he is willing to threaten and blackmail to get his way. On top of that, I am worried about Adrien so yes, I am going to take down Gabriel Agreste,"

"And you want me to help you..." Felix replied before smiling. "Fine but only because I like messing with uncle and this will make us even,"

"Excellent," Luka smiled as he took out his phone and texted Sabrina. "We'll set up everything so you're ready to attend the school on Monday,"

"So other then me no longer owing you, what do I get?" Felix asked, grinning as Luka looked over at him with a serious expression.

"My eternal gratitude," He replied, rolling his eyes as the waitress came over with the check. Luka took it and paid for it, smiling nicely at her. He also tipped her quite a bit. She smiled and thanked them before leaving. Luka looked back at Felix. "And I just paid for your lunch,"

"Oh, how kind of you,"

**~Monday Morning~**

Marinette hummed to herself as she walked into the locker room. She couldn't help but smirk as her class shied away from her with fearful expressions. Since Luka's takedown of Lila, her class had changed. They were now afraid of her but on top of that, they were going out of their way to be nice to her when they were brave enough to talk to her. Kim and Nino would offer to carry her books and bags, Max would offer to do her homework, Mylene and Ivan were willing to pay for her snacks, Juleka, Rose and Alix were giving her gifts of new materials and design related things. She now had enough sketchpads to last her a good few months and an abundance of material, buttons and other craft things. She smiled to herself as they looked down. She would have to make Luka something to say thank you. Maybe a new jacket. Yeah, that would be good. She and the rest of the royal flush had also made it possible to get real locks for the lockers. Mr Damocles wasn't willing to do it at first but he quickly changed his tune when Luka threatened to drop some rather sensitive information about him to the local news station. Marinette asked him why he kept Mr Damocles around when he could easily have him replaced. Luka replied that Damocles is a lot easier to manipulate then most principles and as long as he was there, Luka could always remind him how he failed every single day. That satisfied her. Luka was also doing something similar with Miss Bustier with the help of Sabrina, Marinette and the other class representatives. They had set up a class on how to handle bullies and used Miss Bustier as an example of what not to do. Since a class required a teacher to observe, Luka had set it up that Miss Bustier was that teacher. Once a week, she had to watch a class that used her as an example on failure, would rip into her actions and basically show how she victim blamed. 

"Uh... Mari- I mean your highness?" Kim asked, making her look at him. "Do you need any books carried today?"

"No, I'm good thank you," She smiled, getting a nod of him as Sabrina walked over. 

"Good morning, your highness," She smiled, getting a smile off Marinette. "The Ace has requested to meet with the royal flush. Miss Bustier has already been informed,"

"Ok. I'll head over to him now," Marinette smiled, getting a nod of Sabrina before she walked away. Marinette closed her locker and walked towards the canteen. Luka was already there but the others weren't there yet. It wasn't a surprise. It was still early in the morning and Sabrina wouldn't have gotten to all of them just yet. He looked up and smiled as she walked over. "Hey,"

"Hey yourself," He replied, standing up before walking over to her. "How are you?"

"I'm good thank you," She smiled, gently kissing his cheek. "Are you ok? You rushed off pretty quickly on Saturday,"

"I had to sort something out," He replied, sitting down as she got in her seat. "Max will be joining us today as well,"

"Oh? That should be interesting," Marinette laughed a little. Max was terrified of Luka and they all knew it. Of course, Marinette could understand. If she wasn't his friend and knew the real Luka, she would probably fear him as well but she did know him. She considered herself to be lucky to. Luka chuckled as the rest of the royal flush came in. They all took their seats as Luka took out his phone and sent a text.

"What is with the spare seats, my lord?" Kagami asked, looking towards it. Marc nodded as he leaned against Nathaniel. Luka took out his playing cards and began to shuffle them as Sabina walked in, followed by a tall boy dressed in a gray shirt, dark jeans, a black tie and a dark gray waist coat. His hair was a slightly darker blonde then Adrien's and combed to the side. He looked the same age as Luka and his eyes were a cold gray. He was frowning as he looked at the rest of the royal flush. Marinette jumped up and hugged Felix, who briefly patted her back in return.

"It's good to see you again, " She smiled, pulling away. He smiled back at her.

"It's good to see you too, Marinette," He mumbled, gently taking her hand and kissing it, smirking as he noticed Luka's glare. However, Marinette pulled her hand away and playful pushed his arm before returning to her seat as he took the extra seat. He looked around the table before looking back at Luka. "Hmm. A different set up to the last time I was here,"

"Naturally. Everyone, this is Felix," Luka stated, gesturing towards him. "He's an old friend of mine. Felix, this is my new Royal Flush. King of Diamonds, Adrien Agreste,"

"Ah, the model boy," Felix grinned. "Mother would kill me if she knew I was hanging out with the enemy,"

"Enemy?" Adrien asked, frowning. "Come on, Felix... we're cousins,"

"Unfortunately," Felix replied, confusing the rest and make Adrien pout.

"Felix is the face of Culpa, making him Adrien's 'enemy' despite that they are cousins," Luka explained, getting a look of Adrien but he chose to ignore it. "Next is Queen of Spades, Marinette. Obviously, you know her,"

"Obviously,"

"Jack of Hearts, Chloe Bourgeois," Luka gestured towards her as she glared back at Felix. "Ten of Clubs, Marc Anciel and my wild cards, Kagami Tsurugi and Nathaniel Klutz and our trusted assistant, Sabrina Raincomplex,"

The four of them nodded towards him before Luka took out his cards and slid one of them towards Felix, who picked it up and rose an eyebrow.

"Another wild card hm?" He asked, merely getting a smile of Luka.

"Some decks have three wild cards," He stated, placing the cards back in his jacket. "While you're here, you'll be my third wild card... unless you want me to give you an ace of course,"

"No," Felix gasped straight away. "The Wild Card is great,"

"Good,"

"So Felix, how do you know Luka?" Adrien asked, curiously. To everyone's surprise, Felix looked at Luka, who had an amused smirk on his lips.

"Felix was one of the first members of my Royal Flush," Luka stated, making them all stare at him. Even Marinette didn't know that. She knew Luka and Felix went back years and that he attended the school as he was in the same year as Luka but by the time she got to the school, Felix had moved to London. "He use to hold the King of Clubs card. These days, he rules over Eton College in London. Last I checked the students there call you the Ice Prince,"

"Rightly so as well," He replied in a bored manner.

"If you rule your own school and live in London, why have you returned to Paris and joined our school?" Kagami asked, causing Felix to look over at her.

"I owe Luka a favor," He stated, frowning. "And when the Ace calls, you don't say no. I thought all of you knew that,"

"Now, now, Felix. No need for the claws," Luka chuckled, clearly amused by Felix's words. "Now down to business. Sabrina, could you go collect Max?"

"Of course, my lord," She stated before leaving the canteen.

"While we're waiting for Max, Chloe and Kagami... have you found out anything out about Mr Agreste?" He asked. Kagami frowned and shook her head.

"My mother would not bite no matter how much I tried," She muttered before standing up and bowing. "I have failed you,"

"Kagami, it's fine," Luka smiled, getting her to sit down. "Chloe?"

"Well, turns out Mr Agreste has a couple of secrets," She grinned, looking at her nails. "In his youth, he stole designs and had a gambling addiction,"

"Wait? My father actually has flaws?"

"Yes, Adrikins. Anyway, he also had an argument with his wife before she disappeared. While I don't think he is responsible for her disappearance, it could certainly be used against him,"

"Indeed," Luka agreed as Sabrina returned with Max, who looked truly nervous. Luka smiled and gestured to the spare seat. Max gulped and took a seat, pushing his glasses up his nose. "Max, I'm so glad you could join us. Tell me... have you done what I asked?"

"I... I have indeed, your highness," 

**~Time Skip~**

"I was surprised to get your invite, Mr Couffaine," Mr Agreste stated as Luka walked into his room, looking around the room. "Have you changed your mind on my offer?"

"Hmm... no," He stated, sitting down. Gabriel frowned at how he was acting. It was confident and it concerned him deeply. "But I do have an offer for you. Felix, you can come in now,"

The door opened and Felix Culpa walked in. His eyes glanced over Gabriel who was frowning and he held some papers in his arms. He placed the papers in front of Gabriel and sat down next to Luka. Gabriel frowned and took them before reading them. His eyes widen before he placed them down as Luka smirked. He really didn't like how this boy was acting.

"If you sign those papers, I will keep what I know to myself," Luka stated, smiling nicely. Gabriel's expression didn't change. Surely, this boy couldn't know that much. "That includes the argument you had with your wife before she disappeared, the illegal hours you've been forcing Adrien to work, the child neglect and of course, the fact that you hired a known terrorist to spy on your son and offered me the same job.... all in all, I'm sure the authorities and child services would be very interested to hear about those,"

"No one will believe you or Mr Culpa," Gabriel stated, narrowing his eyes. "You have no proof and therefore nothing on me,"

"Mr Agreste," Luka asked, smirking. The color drained from Gabriel's face a little. "Do you really think I would walk into this office without an ace card?"

He took out his phone and played something. More color drained out of his face as he heard himself offer Luka the job to spy on Adrien. Luka stopped the recording as Gabriel narrowed his eyes at the boy.

"That's just one part of the evidence we have against you," He stated, putting his phone away. "And if anything happens to me or Mr Culpa, the evidence we have of you been an abuser towards Adrien and the argument with your wife will make it to the news stations. Now those papers are the deeds to the company. You will sign them and hand over the company to your son. Since your son isn't 18 yet, the company will be looked over by Ms Amelia Culpa and her son Felix. As soon as Adrien reaches 18, he will take over the company and can do it as he wishes,"

"And if I don't sign them?" Gabriel asked, frowning.

"You don't want to do that," Luka smiled as Felix handed Gabriel some more papers. "Unless you want Adrien and his new guardians to sue you,"

"New Guardians?" Gabriel asked, looking over the papers. "I'm his father!!"

"Sadly, yes but thanks to the court of law and some good friends of mine, you are no longer his legal guardian," Luka grinned, looking at his nails. Gabriel was shaking with anger. Luka had him exactly where he wanted to be.

"You son of a bitch!!" Gabriel growled, ripping his neck tie off and glaring at Luka. "Nooroo, dark wings rise!!"

He transformed into Hawkmoth and smirked at Luka. However, Luka lazily looked at him and gave him a smirk as Felix stood up alarmed before he stood up and walked in front of Felix.

"Mr Agreste... or should I say Hawkmoth...." Luka stated, clearly not impressed. "Do you really think attacking us is a good idea?"

"Why would I attack you when I can have someone else do it?!" Hawkmoth growled but Luka laughed, making the super villain feel nervous. He should be terrified but instead, the insole child was laughing at him. Actually laughing. For the first time in his life, Hawkmoth had no idea what to say or to do. He had planned for everything. Every possibility to how he could be exposed but he never thought that this would be it. He had no back up plan for this.

"Oh, you are funny," Luka smirked before turning to one of the security cameras and waved. He then turned back as realization hit the villain. "Smile, Hawkmoth, you're on TV,"

"You... how?!"

"The same way I found got the information I needed about Adrien and his schedule," Luka smiled. "Your security system really could do with an upgrade. Oh and don't try to send out an akuma. You see this is airing live through all of Paris's news stations. I'm sure everyone watching will be pissed off to find out that Gabriel Agreste is the villain who has been taking advantage of their emotions. I'm sure you can feel the anger and hatred but you won't be able to akumatize a single person, despite it. Because if you do, they will hunt you down and tear you apart. After all, all their anger will be directed at one person and that person will be you,"

At that second, six heroes including Ladybug and Chat Noir burst through. Luka stepped behind them and grabbed Felix before they transformed into Viperion and the new fox hero to join the others. Hawkmoth was flabbergasted as to how he had been defeated by a teenage boy but he narrowed his eyes and charged at them. It wasn't over yet and he would get revenge. He would bring back his wife and destroy that brat's life but before he could reach for Ladybug's earrings, he felt a flute whack him in the face, sending him flying before Viperion grabbed him and slammed his head into his. Ladybug wrapped her yoyo around Hawkmoth's waist and arms restraining him as Chat Noir took the brooch off him, returning him into Gabriel Agreste.

"I did this for my wife!" He shouted, struggling against Ladybug. "And because of that bastard of a boy, she-"

Viperion punched him knocking him out as he glared down at him.

"That's Head Bastard to you," He muttered as Chat called the police. Ladybug tied up Gabriel Agreste as he came over. "Max mentioned there was a hidden room underneath here,"

"Well, let's investigate it," Ladybug stated, turning to the other heroes. "Filou with me and Viperion. The rest of you... please stay here and guard Mr Agreste. I have alerted the police but be on guard. He might try to escape,"

"Ladybug, do you want me to come with you?" Chat Noir asked but Ladybug pulled him away from earshot.

"There's a hidden room under here and I have an idea of what we will find but Chaton, this will be hardest on you so please, stay up here," She whispered, cupping his face. He closed his eyes and nodded before shooting her a smile.

"I understand," He replied before going over to the other heroes. Ladybug nodded and checked the walls for something. She found pressed something and frowned before she heard a gasp as a hole opened up in the floor. The three heroes looked at each other before they dived down into it. They landed into a lift and took it down into the basement. They found themselves in a church like place that was filled with a garden. They walked over to it and frowned as they came across a coffin. Ladybug covered her mouth as she saw Emile Agreste inside of it. She had suspected as much but seeing her in person was harder then she realized. She was glad Chat wasn't here. 

"Let's get her out of here,"

**~A Few Days Later~**

"A dance?" Luka asked as he reviewed the papers in the school. Aurora nodded as she sat in front of him. He subconsciously stroked the blue brooch pinned to his shirt. "To celebrate the defeat of Hawkmoth and the surrender of Mayura?"

"Yes and to honor Ladybug, Chat Noir and the rest of the heroes," She explained as he flickered through her ideas. "Will that be ok, your highness?"

"Hmmm... well, I think we should have it at the Grand Paris Hotel but yes, I think that is an excellent idea," He smiled, handing the papers back to her. "You have my approval,"

"Oh, that's great!" She grinned, jumping up and gathering her papers. "Thank you so much, your highness,"

She went to leave but stopped in her tracks, making Luka frown and ask her if she was ok.

"Excuse my boldness, your highness but I think you should ask Marinette to the dance," She mumbled before rushing out before he could tell her off. However, Luka placed his chin on his hands as a thoughtful look came across his face. Normally, he would tell Aurora to mind her own business but for some reason, he didn't mind. He knew he was in love with Marinette. He had been for a while. She didn't know it but she was the reason he gave it all up. Sure, he wanted to be normal to a certain degree but not for the reasons people thought off. He wanted to be normal and better so he would be worthy of her. He gave it all up in hopes of a smile and a bit of her time.

"What do you think, Nooroo?" He asked as the purple Kwami appeared. Luka took out his favorite snack and gave it to him. Nooroo happily chomped on it as he looked up at him. "Do you think I should ask her out?"

"Well, Miss Marinette is really kind and she obviously trusts you, Master,"

"Nooroo, I'm not your master," He smiled gently. "I'm your friend so please call me Luka,"

"As you wish, Mas- I mean Luka," Nooroo smiled. Luka gently smiled back at him. Since he had been revealed to the public as Viperion during their capture of Hawkmoth, he technically had to retire as a hero. Or at least, Viperion did. However, Marinette had entrusted him with the butterfly miraculous, allowing him to remain a hero under the Alias of Morpho. Sure, he was a little more wild then Chat and Ladybug but he also helped out a lot when he was called upon. She also knew he could help Nooroo recover from been used by a villain. Felix had also been retired as the fox but since he was going back to London and helping out Adrien with his business, he didn't mind. "I think you should tell her that you love her,"

"Yeah?" He asked, getting a nod of Nooroo. "Well, who I am to turn down the advice of a god and my friend,"

Nooroo giggled as Luka smiled. He stood up and walked out of the canteen, heading towards Miss Bustier's class. The few students who weren't in their class gasped and looked away from him as he walked down the halls. He walked into the classroom, causing everyone to gasp and mumble at his appearance. He smiled before turning to Miss Bustier.

"Could I borrow Marinette for a second?" He asked. The woman looked around nervously, wanting to state that they were in a middle of a lesson but she was also afraid of him so she nodded. Marinette got up and joined him out in the hall as he closed the door behind her. He nervously rubbed the back of his neck and sent her a small smile.

"Is everything ok, Luka?"

"I... I'm ok but I..." He took a deep breathe and gently took his hands in her eyes. "You're the most extraordinary girl I've ever met, Marinette. As clear as a musical note and as sincere as a melody. You’re the music that’s been playing inside my head since the first day we met..."

"Luka..." She whispered but he shook his head.

"I'm in love with you, Marinette and have been for a while," He stated in case it wasn't clear. "I have never told anyone this but you were the reason why I decided to stop been the Ace. I wanted to become a guy you could love. I wanted to become worthy of you... even if I wasn't..."

"Luka," She stated, cupping his face. "You are amazing and perfect just the way you are... if anything, I'm not worthy to love you or be loved by you..."

"Marinette..." He whispered, looking at her but she closed her eyes and gently pressed her forehead to his. He closed his eyes as well.

"Luka Couffaine, I am in love with you," She whispered, causing him to blush. "All of you. The good, the bad and the Ace so don't you dare think you're not good enough because you are,"

"Then... will you be my Queen?" He asked, opening her eyes and looking at her. She pulled him into a kiss, causing him to cup her face and kiss back before he pulled away and grinned. "Is that a yes then?"

"Of course it is, you dumb ass,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's right, peeps. I decided to merge my butterfly Luka design with the Ace of Spades Luka. Little head cannon for this is that a few months after Hawkmoth's defeat, Chat decides to retire as a hero since there was no real need for him to be it anymore. He tells Marinette that should he is ever needed again, he will come back if she asks. As a result, Ladybug retires as well but announces that two new heroes will be looking after Paris. Morpho and his girlfriend Lady Plume are the new heroes. Paris is a little shocked at first but soon, they grow to love the new heroes. Give you ten guesses who Lady Plume is? Oh and for the record, Plume translates into Feather. Hope you guys like it :D
> 
> Also Link to Morpho's design: https://64.media.tumblr.com/f483c1bb508119e318358a9158e9b8b4/648cd11ae5dc5c4b-72/s640x960/bc01ab788be640344dab8ca6a70e1c3d5a47f7d7.jpg


	6. One Bad Day- Gotham/ML Crossover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette and Co travel to Gotham, where she experiences a really bad day but makes some crazy new friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoo!! Finally did a Gotham/ ML crossover. The Valeska twins are my favorite characters from the show and I wanted to use my head cannon of them been the leaders of the jokerz gang in this so I did. Anyway, hope you guys like it :D Also warning Miss Bustier and Alya do not look good in this.

"Dupain-Cheng," Alya's voice made her look up from her sketchpad. She sighed softly to herself as Lila and Sabrina stood next to her. All three had their arms crossed and sour looks on their faces. Marinette frowned to herself. Since Lila came back to school, she had made up so much stuff and convinced almost everyone that Marinette was the devil incarnate, which caused most of her class to bully her. Alya especially. She had turned from Marinette's best friend to one of Marinette's worst tormentors. She was also as bad as Lila herself. While most of the class bullied her, a few people didn't join but they weren't on her side either. Juleka, Rose and Mylene withdrew back into themselves, clearly effected by Lila's backhand compliments. Chloe stopped bullying Marinette but didn't stop others. She did look towards Marinette at the back as if she wanted to say something but then she would look afraid and shake her head. Nino didn't join in with the bullying either but like Chloe, he said nothing. Adrien, on the other hand... well... he still had his head in the sand and believed that Lila's lies weren't hurting anyone. She did have a small number of friends outside of the class though. Luka, Kagami and to her surprise, Adrien's cousin Felix had all joined her side and she had a budding friendship developing with Aurora but it was in the early stages. Never the less, she had high hopes for it. With another sigh, she looked at Alya who was still glaring at her.

"What did I do now?" She asked in a tired tone. Alya sneered, clearly not caring about her former best friend.

"We want you to give up your role as class representative," Sabrina stated as Marinette yawned. Both Alya and Lila smirked. It was their punishment for Marinette not falling into line.

"Yeah, you're useless at the job and we don't want a bully to be our class representative," Alya declared in a nasty manner. She believed that Marinette loved the job and would beg for them not to take it from her. She was wrong. As soon as the words left Sabrina's mouth, Marinette felt instantly relief. She had long since grown tired of been the class representative. Hell, at this point, she hand it back to Chloe with no questions asked.

"Ok," She stated, making the three girls blink at her in surprise. "I'm too busy to continue as class representative anyway. I'll tell Miss Bustier,"

With that, she grabbed her bags and walked over to the teacher's desk as she walked in. Miss Bustier smiled and looked at her.

"Is everything ok, Marinette?"

"Everything is great," She replied, rolling her eyes. Nothing had been great since Lila returned and took over her class. Nothing had been great since she was forced to accommodate for a liar. Nothing was great since she had been declared a bully because she didn't want to be friends with hers. Miss Bustier frowned. "I resign as class representative,"

"Marinette? Are you sure?" Miss Bustier asked, not wanting to lose her as the class representative. She was so organized and great at planning that Miss Bustier barely had to lift her finger to do any work.

"Actually, it was Lila, Sabrina and Alya who told me that they want me to give up my role and honestly, I'm more then happy to so yeah, I resign," She smiled before walking back to her seat and sitting down before looking at the stunned girls. "There we go. I'm no longer class representative,"

The class was stunned, along with Miss Bustier but she shook her head and smiled at her students.

"As Marinette has decided to retire as class representative, we will need a new one," Miss Bustier stated, completely ignoring the fact that Alya, Lila and Sabrina basically forced Marinette to resign. "Does anyone want to volunteer?"

"I will, Miss Busiter," Lila stated, holding up her hands. Miss Bustier smiled.

"Anyone else?" She asked but no one else rose their hands. They all were thinking the same thing. Lila had lots of connections. Lila knew lots of celebrities. Lila was the best choice to be the class representative. "Ok, if no one else wants to run then I declare that Lila Rossi is our new class representative. Congratulations, Lila,"

"Thank you, Miss Bustier," The Italian smiled sweetly as she looked at the class. "I promise to do my best. Alya, will you be my duty?"

"Of course, girl," She smiled as Marinette rolled her eyes. Once lunch rolled over, Marinette went to the classroom where the class representative met and told them what happened. They were shocked and disappointed but told her it was a good thing as she was getting more and more busy with her commissions anyway. She grabbed a folder that was practically bursting and wished them luck with the new class representative before heading to where Lila and Alya were having lunch. They began to glare at her as she walked over before she dropped the file on the table. Lila looked at it with uncertainty.

"What is that?"

"This is all of the notes, information and request forms on our class," She smiled sweetly before pushing it over to Lila. "These are all yours now. Now don't forget to send in permission forms three months in advance for trips outside of Paris. One month in advance for inside Paris. You'll want to prebook everything and use fund raisers to get the money. Oh and don't forget anyone's birthdays. For the last year, I've been setting up special birthday greetings on their desks, completely with a small present and a cupcake from my parents' bakery,"

"Can't you do that still?" Alya asked but Marinette smiled sweetly.

"No, I'm no longer the class representative," She replies, clearly happy. "That's now Lila's job. Oh and don't expect any free things anymore, Alya. Since we're not friends, you don't get the friend discount. If you want any food from the bakery, prebook and pay in advance. If you want a dress made, check out my website for a pricing list but make sure you don't leave it too late. Six months before an event is an acceptable time to order it. Do it any later and it will be rejected,"

She turned to the rest of her class who were sat at their table.

"In fact, that goes for all of you," She smiled before turning off and walking away. To Alya's surprise, there was a slight skip in her walk as if she was happy with the outcome. Alya sneered. That wouldn't last long when she sees what an amazing class representative Lila will be. 

**~Time Skip~**

"Ok, class, I manage to secure us a week away to the USA," Lila grinned as she stood up in front of the class. Marinette was surprised for once. All of Lila's other attempts had been terrible but she guessed that she finally worked out how to do the work. Or at least she will when Lila reveals where they are going. The class were very excited as Lila smirked, believing they would be amazed. "We are going to...."

She went silent, creating suspense. The class's minds were racing. Was it New York? Hollywood? Florida?

"Gotham City!!" She squealed, expecting excitement but was met with silence and looks of fear. Everyone had heard of Gotham but not for good reasons. It was the city of Batman and his rogues gallery, who terrorizes the city. Lila took a deep breathe. "I know it has a bad rep but I promise you. Gotham is amazing. I've been there before and there is such a glamorous side to it that no one gets to see before the media is trying convince everyone it's super bad but a lot of those 'statics' are made up and there's hardly any villains anymore. I know Batman and he helps keep the streets safe,"

"Really?" Rose asked, feeling a little scared. Lila smiled and nodded.

"Gotham is truly amazing,"

**~Gotham City~**

For once, Lila wasn't actually lying. Gotham really was amazing and somehow, she had gotten them rooms in the Gotham Royal hotel, which was one of the most expensive hotels in Gotham but Marinette still felt uneasy. Neither Chloe or Adrien were here and somehow, Lila had convinced Miss Bustier and the class that Gotham wasn't crime central. She had declared that the media had made it up to get a good news story and that the level of crime was the same as most other places. Somehow, the class and Miss Bustier believed that. Marinette only decided to go because she knew her class would get in trouble. She might be angry at most of them but she didn't hate them and certainly didn't want to them to meet their hands at the likes of the scarecrow or another rouge. As soon as the rest of the class and Miss Bustier was booked in and heading to the lifts, Marinette walked over to the desk and tried to get her room.

"I'm really sorry, Miss but there's no reservations for a Miss Dupain-Cheng," The receptionist explained, frowning as Marinette sighed. Lila smirked over at her before playing the stupid card.

"Oops, I'm so sorry, Marinette," She gasped, walking over and handing her a different hotel card. "I completely forgot to book you a room too. I was so stressed with all the preparations. I hope you're not mad at me,"

"Not at all, Lila," Marinette smiled but she was fuming. She knew Lila did it on purpose but if she got mad or angry, Lila would spin it to make it look her fault. She turned to the receptionist who was frowning at Lila. "How much is a room for a week?"

"It's $2,100," The woman gasped, feeling bad for Marinette. "I can take off 20% but my boss will fire me if I go any longer. It would be $1,680 with that discount,"

Marinette sighed, knowing she couldn't afford it even with the discount this woman was offering her.

"Is there a cheaper hotel nearby?" She asked, making the woman frown.

"The Carmine Hotel is the cheapest hotel in Gotham," She explained, frowning. "Rates are $46 per night but its rough as hell and in the bowery area,"

"I guess I don't have much choice," Marinette mumbled before she grabbed her suitcase. She turned to the receptionist and smiled kindly. "Thank you for your help and I'm sorry for wasting your time. Have a good night,"

"Miss... here," The woman handed her pepper spray and a taser. "I hope you don't have to use it but this city is rough, especially at night,"

"Thank you," Marinette smiled before taking it. She put it in her bag and looked back at where her class should but naturally, they had already gone to their rooms including Miss Bustier. She sighed and left the hotel before taking her phone out and googling the location of the Carmine Hotel. She sighed and began to head in the direction that Google maps pointed her in. She walked through the streets, frowning they changed from rather neighborhoods to graffiti covered ones. She kept her head low as she noticed prostitutes, gang members and drug dealers hanging around. She sped up and made her way to the Carmine Hotel. She came to it, just as the owner put out a sign that said closed for the night. She rushed over but he closed the doors and locked them, making her gasp as she knocked on the door. Panic began to fill her as no one answered before she sank down to the steps. She was really glad she wasn't in Paris right now as she wouldn't be able to let her fear overtake her. Tikki flew out of her pocket and hugged her holder.

"It's going to be ok, Marinette," She whispered as Marinette began to cry from fear. She was alone in a city full of criminals and she had no where to stay. She knew Lila had done it on purpose but she had no proof. Tikki hugged her as she curled up in on herself and sobbed. Tikki rubbed her paw against Marinette's arm, trying to comfort her. Gradually, she stopped sobbing and just hugged herself as tears rolled down her face silently.

"Why me, Tikki?" She asked, looking at the little god with big, sad eyes. "What did I do to deserve this?"

"You did nothing wrong, Marinette," Tikki smiled, trying to reassure. "You're the most amazing person I've ever met. Come on, let's see if we can find a police station or somewhere safe,"

Marinette nodded and got up, grabbing her suitcase. She began to walk through the streets again, wondering where she should go. Gradually, she came to an abandoned amusement park. Looking at Tikki, she figured that maybe she could do what Master Fu did and hide in a merry go round til the morning. She carefully slid through the gate and made her way into the amusement park. Tikki shivered as they looked around. All the broken rides looked sad and the whole place had a spooky feeling to it. She shivered as the wind blew, carrying voices and the echoes of footsteps on it. She gasped as she realized they were getting louder. She quickly picked up her suitcase and hid in the nearest ride, ducking down as two shadows appeared. One of them seemed to be attempting to do a cartwheel.

"I'm bored!!" He stated, standing up straight before he grabbed something and threw it at the other. "Entertain me, Miah!!!"

"I'm not a performing monkey, Jay," The other replied in an annoyed tone. "And you're always bored,"

"Well, maybe if we were doing something instead of this, I wouldn't be so bored!!" Jay gasped, once again attempting to do a cartwheel. He laughed when he fell on his arse before backrolling and getting up. "Couldn't we gotten some ice cream before we came here?!"

"No, you're already hyper as it is," The one called Miah replied as Marinette watched them. She couldn't see their faces but Miah appeared to be wearing a wide brim hat and a long coat where as Jay seemed to be in some kind of suit. "Besides, we're already here,"

"Which reminds me... why are we here?" Jay asked as he did a hand stand before straightening up. Marinette could hear Miah groan in annoyance. "Hey, I don't like it here ok? Reminds me too much of the circus,"

"It would," Miah muttered as the clouds moved in the sky, revealing the moon and allowing it to light up the park including the two newcomers. Marinette covered her mouth as she gasped in shock at their appearances. They weren't much older then herself but the two of them were some of the most terrifying people she had ever seen. Jay was dressed in a light gray tailcoat, black pants and a yellow shirt, completely with white shoes and gloves. His ginger hair was spiked up and he appear to have scars across his face and surrounding his eyes. The part that creeped Marinette out the most was the grin that had been carved his face. Miah, on the other hand, was wearing a dark coat with purple details, a black wide brim hat, extremely colorful shoes and a two toned pants. He wore sunglasses, despite it been night and did haven't a single scar. However, his skin was a ghastly shade of white and his lips appeared to be stained red, giving him a similar look to the Joker. In fact, both of them resembled the joker in some sort of way. Jay with his permanent smile and Miah with his chalky skin and red lips. "Anyway, we're because-"

"Because?" Jay asked as Miah stopped talking.

"Shh," He stated, looking around. Jay pouted but when quiet as Miah turned to him. "We're not alone,"

Marinette's eyes widen in fear and she covered her mouth to cover her breathing as Jay tilted his head in confusion.

"Are you sure you're not just hearing voices again, Miah?" He asked.

"It wasn't a voice, you idiot," Miah replied, annoyed. "It was breathing and I know what my hallucinations sound like. They don't normally breathe!"

Marinette was terrified at this point. She wasn't sure how things could have got worst but she was pretty certain she was about to be murdered. God, Lila would love that, wouldn't she? Despite her fear, she managed to keep herself from bursting into tears and began to question her sense. Why did she think it was a good idea to hide in an abandoned amusement park in Gotham? Maybe she would be ok if she bolted now. She could use Tikki to transform but before she could even think or say the words, a shadow casted over her as Jay leaned over and smirked.

"Found ya," He grinned before grabbing her and dragging her out of the ride but before he could drag her to her certain death, she twisted his arm and threw him over her shoulder, slamming him into the ground before she bolted, prepared to leave her suitcase but she tripped over Miah's foot as he put it out, making her fall as Jay laughed. He got up and walked over as Miah leaned on against a candyfloss stand.

"Huh?! She's just a kid!" Jay declared as Marinette curled up on herself, more concerned about protecting Tikki.

"A tourist... clearly..." Miah stated, walking over before dumping her suitcase next to her. She looked at it as Jay straightened up. "I assume that's yours,"

Marinette nodded.

"I'm confused though... if she's a tourist, why is she here?" Jay asked, making Miah tap his chin with his fingers before he turned to him.

"Wow, you actually had an intelligent thought," He stated, smiling a little. "But you raise a valid point... why is she here and not in a hotel?"

"Please, don't kill me," She gasped, making Jay gasp in a dramatic way.

"We don't kill children," Miah stated, making her look at him in surprise. "So why are you here and not in a hotel?"

Neither of them expected Marinette to begin to cry when Miah asked her that but both looked at her with concern as she broke down in front of them. Through her sobs, she explained what had happened with her class and how she had been bullied because she tried to call out a liar. She spilled out everything to them. Not just what had happened tonight but for all of the things that had happened to her. She had repressed her feelings for too long and even though crying in front of two people she was sure were criminals was probably a bad idea, she couldn't help it. Lila on purposely refusing to book her into the hotel was the final straw. She was just glad that she wasn't in Paris. She flinched as Miah knelt down and handed her a handkerchief. She blinked in surprise and carefully took it, thanking him as she wiped her eyes. The sound of extra footsteps made the three of them look in the direction they were coming from before Miah straightened up.

"Jay, could you take care of her while I attend to why we were here in the first place?" He asked, causing Jay to nod and turn to Marinette, who was still sniffing away her tears. 

"Why don't we go get some ice cream?" He smiled, helping her to her feet and grabbing her suitcase. Marinette couldn't help but nod. "I know a diner that does it 24/7,"

"Really?" She asked as Miah walked over to the newcomers and Jay led her away from the scene. It didn't take them long to get to the store. Once there, he ordered two scoops of Chunky Monkey and asked her what she wanted. They took a seat towards the back but Marinette noticed that the owner was terrified of Jay and that he didn't pay for the ice cream. She decided that it was probably best not to question it though. Jay happily dug into the ice cream as Marinette slowly ate hers. She had a lot of questions but wasn't sure how to ask them. "Um.."

"Is the ice cream not good enough?" He asked, concerned before a murderous glint appeared in his eyes.

"Oh, no... the ice cream is good... great actually," She smiled truthfully before looking down. "I just have questions. Like why are you been nice to me? I'm guessing the two of you are criminals so it doesn't make sense,"

"Huh... you're a smart one," He grinned before getting a mouthful of ice cream again. "Me and my broski are criminals but even criminals have rules and limits and you are upset, scared and alone in the most dangerous city in the world. Anything could happen to you and I guess older brother instincts kicked in. Point is we're not going to kill you or left you alone in a scary city that isn't even your hometown,"

"How did-"

"Suitcase," He stated, pointing to it as the door opened. Jay waved his hand as Miah looked around before he joined them. "No one from Gotham carries a suitcase with them,"

"And also your accent," Miah stated as he waved down a waitress. She carefully approached as he smiled.

"W-What can I get you, Mr Valeska?" She asked, shaking.

"I would like a coffee. Black, two sugars," He stated before turning back to Marinette. "You're French right? I have to say your English is brilliant,"

"Y-Yeah, I'm from Paris... um thank you... we're required to learn it in school," She mumbled, playing with her spoon as the waitress returned with Miah's drink before she rushed off again. "Um... I don't want to be rude but can I ask about...."

She gestured to her face as she went bright red. She felt super rude asking but she was also extremely curious. The two nodded and looked at each other.

"You want to tell her or should I?" Jay asked, making Miah frown.

"I'll tell her," He stated, looking back at her. "Believe it or not but we were identical twins. I'm not sure if you know this but there was a villain called the Joker. Real nutjob and crazier then anything Gotham had ever seen before. No one knows his real identity and he just seemed to manifest overnight then one day, he just vanished. No one knows what happened. Some say the bat got him. I personally think his girlfriend, Harley Quinn, finally had enough and murdered him but no one knows for certain. Anyway, he had "fans". A lot of normal folk saw him as a beacon to say fuck it to the man but mostly they just kept quiet about it. A few of his fans, however, began to make their own gangs based on him. Most of them didn't last long but the Joy Boys and the Jokerz did,"

Marinette nodded as he listened.

"Well, we ran afoul of the Jokerz," Miah sighed. "You see we were you might call petty criminals. Nothing major. Stealing and cheating a few people in rigged games at the circus. Anyway, the Leader of the Jokerz, J-Man came to our circus and got pissed at us when we ripped him off. We brushed off his threats but that night, he had his gang break into the circus and kidnap us. They took us to ace chemicals and basically tortured us for 'cheating'. As a punishment, they decided to carve up Jerome's face, giving him a permanent smile and gave me a literal acid bath in the same acid that was rumored to have created the Joker. Hence, our very unique look,"

"That's awful," She gasped, covering her mouth in shock. "Did you report it to the police?"

The two of them laughed as if she had told a joke.

"This is Gotham, sweetheart," Jay smirked. "Police do nothing, especially when they're paid to look the other way,"

"Instead, we were branded insane and throw into Arkham Asylum. We were already a little insane from our life at the circus and the torture but been in the asylum... pushed us over the edge," Miah sighed as Marinette frowned.

"Y'all could go insane with one bad day," Jay grinned before he smiled. "But don't worry. We got our revenge,"

"As of right now, we are the current leaders of the Joy Boys and J-Man... well, he drove us mad so we simply returned the favor,"

"He's basically a vegetable in the asylum,"

"An eye for an eye. A mind for a mind," Miah smiled. Marinette shivered a little but to be honest, she could see where they were coming from. She wanted to get revenge on Lila. At first, it was to help her friends but Lila had been tormenting her so much that she just wanted to return the favor at this point... but she couldn't because she was Marinette Dupain-Cheng, kindest girl in Paris and the superhero Ladybug. Even if she wanted to give into revenge, she couldn't risk feeling those feelings due to Hawkmoth. Adrien would hate her if she did and what would Tikki think? She would be so disappointed in her. 

"Is there a bathroom in here I could use?" She asked. Jay pointed in it's direction and she rushed into there. She locked the door and took out a deep breathe as Tikki flew out.

"Are you ok?" She asked, seeing the tears in Marinette's eyes.

"I really wish I could get revenge on Lila right now," She whispered, sinking down to her knees. "I must be an awful person to think that,"

"Of course, you're not," Tikki stated, placing her paw on her leg. "You have every right to be angry with her,"

"I know but I can't get revenge on her like those two," She sighed, frowning. "I'm Marinette Dupain-Cheng. I'm Ladybug. I'm suppose to be a hero,"

"Only in Paris," Tikki pointed out, making her look at her with shock. "What? Ok...look, I'm not saying that you should murder or hurt Lila but maybe... those two could help bring well deserved Karma to her,"

"You think I should ask them for help?"

"At this point, yes," Tikki stated, making Marinette frown. "Marinette, I don't normally agree with people like those two. They are more Plagg's area but tonight we learnt that Lila was willing to let you wonder the world's most dangerous city on purpose. She was probably hoping you would be mugged or murdered and that is not right. Your class didn't offer to help you and Miss Bustier abandoned you so if you ask me, I think it's high time we knocked them down a peg or two and I think our new friends can help us do just that,"

"But... I can't do that... right?" Marinette asked, clearly conflicted about Tikki's suggestion. Tikki gently placed her paw on Marinette's cheek.

"Why don't you think it over?" She asked, getting a nod of the young girl before they both jumped at someone knocking on the door.

"Are you ok in there?" Jay's voice asked through the door.

"Fine," Marinette replied before splashing her face with water. Tikki flew into her purse before she walked out and headed back over to the twins. Miah was sipping his coffee as Jay dug into a second helping of ice cream. She noticed he had gotten her a second helping too. She sat down and slowly began to ate it before Miah made a noise. Both Marinette and Jay looked at him.

"It just occurred to me that we haven't formally introduces ourselves," He mused before smiling and turning back to Marinette. "I'm Jeremiah Valeska and that is my brother, Jerome,"

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng," Marinette stated, holding out her hand. Jeremiah smiled and shook it before she turned to Jerome. He shook it as well. "It's nice to meet you two,"

"Likewise," Jeremiah nodded as Jerome looked at him.

"Can we keep her?" He asked, making the other roll his eyes. Marinette blinked as she realized he had taken off his sunglasses, revealing that his eyes were in fact a pale acid green color but weirdly enough, it suited him. "I've always wanted a little sister. Hey, Mari, can we adopt you?!"

"Well, I'm sure her parents would be disappointed if she got adopted by two villains," Jeremiah sighed before looking at Marinette. "How long you in Gotham for?"

"It's suppose to be a week," She mumbled, getting a nod of both of them. She jumped a little as her phone pinged. She picked it up and blinked as she saw the time. Somehow it had become 4am. Letting a yawn, she checked the messages as the twins went quiet. Luka had sent her a message, wishing her luck with the trip, her parents had sent her a handful of messages telling her that they love her and to have fun and lastly, Lila had messaged her with the details of the event planned for tomorrow... well, what was technically today since it was 4am but with a threat at the end, telling Marinette not to show if she knew what was good for her. Marinette sighed softly and locked her phone, taking a deep breathe to try and center her feelings. The twins looked at each other with interest.

"Say, Mari, you're really good at controlling your emotions," Jerome stated. 

"I broke down in front of you,"

"Yet here you are, clearly trying to calm yourself down and also you calmed down rather quickly earlier too," Jeremiah pointed out before leaning on his hands. "Why is that?"

Marinette sighed before launching into a explanation about how Paris has it's own super villain. She explained that he wasn't like the Gotham types as he was trying to get hold of two very powerful items that could basically end reality itself and he has the two to transform people into super villains, giving them powers and everything. 

"I know that everywhere has criminals but Hawkmoth manipulates everyone's feelings. You can't get sad or angry because he use it to make you evil," She sighed. "Cat Noir and Ladybug are trying to defeat him but it's hard so we repress our feelings. That way we won't get akumatized. My friend, Luka, taught me some breathing techniques to help me calm down as I tend to get worked up and over-react but it's been really hard to deal with repressed emotions with someone like Lila around,"

"Lila?"

"The liar I told you about," She sighed, making the twins nod. "She is horrid. She actually got me expelled and framed me for been a bully and the worst part is everyone, apart from a small handful of people and my parents, actually believe her. Her stories are so dumb as well. The reason why my class is Gotham is because she convinced them and my teacher that it isn't dangerous and that the media is just trying to make it look bad. She claimed to have helped Batman and single handedly defeat a number of villains, including the likes of the Riddler, the Joker and Bane,"

"Seriously?" Jerome asked as Jeremiah giggled, clearly amused by the whole situation.

"Yes and they believed her!" Marinette gasped. "She once claimed a napkin could gorge out someone's eyes. A napkin! But it gets worst! The boy who she "saved" from the napkin that I toss to her was wearing glasses!"

At that point, the twins burst into laughter with tears in her eyes. Marinette couldn't help but smile a little.

"She claimed that she got tinnitus from rescuing a rockstar's cat from a runway," She stated as they laughed even more. "Mind you, this rock star has had a crocodile for ten years and is severely allergic to cats!! But nope, Lila rescued poor mr whiskers from the nasty airplanes! Oh and then there's the whole "I'm dating Damian Wayne and we're so in love. He's the sweetest boy ever. My damiboo is devoted to me!" Like seriously?! Who is she trying to kid?!"

"She called him Damiboo?!" Jeremiah roared as Jerome cackled with laughter. "That kid is the coldest person in Gotham. Everyone knows that!"

"On the plane here, she claimed that she was practically a Wayne, that Commissioner Gordon is her uncle, she was best friends with Poison Ivy and Harley, that she helped the Riddler go straight after she defeated him, that she cured the Joker and that thanks to her hard work, Gotham is the safest city in the world," Marinette explained, getting the boys to laugh even more. To the point where they were hitting the table with their fists. "I wish that I could just prove her wrong,"

"Why don't you?" Jeremiah asked as he wiped his eyes with a napkin. "Her claims are so outlandish that it shouldn't be too hard,"

"You'd think but no one in my class believes me and the one person who knows she is lying is convinced that her lies aren't hurting anyone and that if we expose her, she'll get akumatized again," She sighed, poking her ice cream with her spoon. "He's more concerned about her then me. What if I get akumatized? Do I not matter?"

The twins frowned as she sighed.

"And it's not like I haven't tried," She frowned. "Everytime I provide proof of her lies, it's brushed aside and she makes me look bad. I tried to tell everyone from the beginning that she's a liar but I was told I needed to stop been jealous and asked where's my proof. My ex best friend posted Lila's lies on her blog without fact-checking a single thing and yet has the nerve to demand proof off me then refuses to accept the proof I give her! 'A good journalist always checks their sources' yet she didn't even bother to try and ask the heroes if they're best friends with Lila. Nope, instead she posted it straight onto her blog and refuses to listen to reason. Even Lila was friends with the heroes, Alya shouldn't have posted that cause it makes her a target for Hawkmoth and the rest of Ladybug's enemies but nope, I'm been jealous!"

"Why would you be jealous?"

"Oh, I had a crush on the same guy as Lila did but that was ages ago now. My feelings for him died the moment he put hers before mine," She admitted. "Besides, I have a different love interest now and the class knows it yet they chose to ignore it because I must be jealous at the fact that Adrien is in love with Lila. As if. If they opened their eyes and actually took a good look, they would see how uncomfortable he is with her. I'm pretty certain the only reason why she is still clinging to him is because he doesn't know how to tell her or anyone that it actually makes him feel uncomfortable but as usual when I point it out, I'm just jealous that they're in love,"

"Your class sounds like a piece of shit," Jerome stated, making Marinette sigh.

"They're not... not really... before Lila came, they use to be so nice," She smiled sadly, causing the two brothers to look at each other. "Me and Alya were best friends, I was the class representative, Adrien was sweet and caring, the class cared about each other. We would support each other and try to help each other. I would bring in food from my parents' bakery and would help make them things like banners and dresses. It was nice and peaceful. They didn't hate me or think I was a bully. I mean sure I would get tired from staying up to make a dress or they would ask me last minute to do something or to help them but I didn't mind,"

Once again, the two brothers looked at each others but neither said anything despite it been obvious that Marinette's class were using her. That was something they knew from personal experience and they also knew that it would only hurt her more if they told her that her class didn't care for her. She would deny it and get more upset. She would have to see it for herself and learn that lesson on her own. Besides, she had already been through enough for tonight.

"You know if you want, we could help you get a little even with your class," Jerome suggested, making her look at him.

"No... they don't deserve it..." She mumbled, playing with her hands. She was expecting the twins to try and convince her otherwise but they shrugged.

"Ok but the offer still stands if you change your mind," Jeremiah stated, making her look at him. "Now why don't we find you a hotel to stay in for the rest of the week? I'm sure you don't want more nights like tonight,"

She nodded and yawned a little. 

"Thank you for helping me,"

**~Later That Day~**

Marinette sighed to herself as she arrived at Wayne Tower. She didn't want to go but she also knew that there were assignments on this trip that would affect her grades so she had no choice but to turn up. She frowned when she saw the group and Miss Bustier talking to one of the workers of Wayne Tower. Lila noticed her and narrowed her eyes before whispering something to Alya, making her ex best friend smirk and nod. She frowned, knowing she would have to be extra careful. However, she had a nice hotel room in Gotham's ritz hotel. It wasn't quite as fancy as the royal hotel but it was nice and not in a rough area. Jeremiah and Jerome had gotten her a great deal, causing her room to practically be free. Despite been criminals, they were extremely charismatic and charmed the hotel staff into giving her a huge discount and free breakfasts for the full week. They also gave her a number she could contact them on if she needed help. She was honestly quite surprised at how nice they were been to her. She offered to buy them breakfast as a thank you but they told her it's fine and that she owes them nothing. She put it down to their older brother instincts. She took a deep breathe and walked over to the class as Miss Bustier spotted her.

"Ah, there you are," She smiled, not even asking to see if she was ok or if she got a hotel to stay in. "Alright, class, let's head inside,"

Marinette sighed and followed the class in. She rolled her eyes when Lila began to talk but ignored it, just keeping herself to herself. Honestly, she couldn't wait to head back to her hotel and spend the rest of the day doing what she wanted. She frowned to herself as she saw Lila whispering to Alya again. She wasn't impressed with the smirks that they were wearing and it made her feel paranoid. The tour continued through the morning and yet Lila or Alya did nothing. Finally, lunchtime rolled around and just like in school, Lila got everyone she could to carry her stuff. Marinette rolled her eyes and brought herself some lunch before sitting down away from everyone else. She slipped a cookie to Tikki, who happily munched on it before continuing to eat. She was quite happy enjoying her meal when Alya walked over and slammed her hand on the table, making her jump.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Marinette?!" She practically screamed, making Marinette look at her fear and widen eyes. "Lila tried her damn best to get the best thing for us and you blame her for making one mistake?!"

"Wh-what are you talking about?" Marinette gasped.

"Blaming her for forgetting to book you a room," She growled, making Marinette frown before she sneered darkly. She snatched Marinette's drink. "I think I should teach you a lesson,"

Before Marinette could do anything, Alya proceed to throw the drink over and then dumped the rest of her foot on her. Tears welled up in Marinette's eyes, making Alya laugh.

"Good, you're so pathetic," She sneered. "I'm glad I decided to stop pretending to be your friend,"

"W-what?" Marinette gasped, looking shocked. Alya laughed at her reaction before smirking darkly at her.

"Did you actually think we were friends?" She asked in a bitchy manner. Marinette say nothing. "Because we weren't. I only befriended you because you had a use. You gave me free stuff and food but since you don't do that anymore... well, you're no use to me or the rest of the class,"

"B-But... we were... friends?"

"News flash! I was using you! All of us were and you were so desperate for friends you couldn't see it," Alya snarled, causing the tears in Marinette's eyes finally fall. She jumped up and ran as fast as she could but tripped up, causing the class to laugh. She rushed as fast as she could out, trying to wipe the tears from her eyes as she ran. She didn't care who she ran into but gradually she slowed down. She wrapped her arms around her waist as she walked. As she walked, the sky darkened and rain poured from it. She finally came to a stop and just fell onto her knees, tears sliding down her cheeks as she shook. Alya was never her friend. She was using her... so was the class. They didn't care for her. They just saw her as an easy target and used her for what they could. They weren't good people that were been misguided by a liar. Lila's appearance didn't force them to change. She just brought out their true colors. Adrien wasn't a kind guy. He was a doormat who cared more about Lila's feelings and keeping the peace then Marinette. Alya wasn't a fun loving, kind girl. She was a selfish, arrogant fool and she was never Marinette's friend. None of the class were. She was nothing more then a joke to them. A small giggle escaped her lips through her sobs as she thought about it. She was a laughing stock and never released it. They were using her and she was too stupid to see it. Her sobs slowly turned to laughter as she realized the whole situation. They didn't care for her. Everyone had chosen Lila over her even though she never forced them. They saw her as a bully, despite knowing that she would never do that. Her class were full of wolves and sheep. Her laughter turned manically as she slammed her fist into the floor. Tikki flew out of her purse and hugged to her cheek.

"Marinette?" She asked as she continued to laugh. "Are you ok?"

"I'm... fine..." She giggled, wiping her eyes before she cupped Tikki in her hands and gently kissed her head. "I just realized that the class see me as a joke and I finally got the punchline..."

"Oh, Mari..." Tikki sighed, hugging her cheek as Marinette took out her phone and called the only people who had shown her actually kindness in the last 24 hours.

(***)

"Here we are," Jeremiah smiled as he handed Marinette a fresh cup of hot chocolate. She smiled and muttered a thanks. As soon as she contacted them, they sent one of their hench women to pick her up. Ecco had located her quickly and brought her back to their hideout, which was an underground bunker. Jerome was sat on the sofa, watching some cartoon and Ecco had disappeared. Marinette took a sip of the drink and smiled a little as it warmed her up. "Ecco's gone to go find you some fresh clothes,"

"Thank you," She muttered as he sat down next and looked over some blue prints. "What are those?"

"Designs for the riddler. Usually, he makes them himself but he wanted a maze this time round. I have experience with them and well we needed the money," He replied, drawing something. Marinette leaned over. 

"It looks cool," She muttered. "Are you good at solving them?"

"Yes but I also like designing them," He replied, turning to her. "I designed this bunker actually. It's a maze,"

"Really?" She asked as he looked through the blue prints before placing one in front of her. She looked at it and nodded, tracing her finger along the escape route.

"Impressive,"

"I'm good at solving problems," She muttered, smiling as Ecco came back in, holding some clothes in her arms. She gestured to her, causing Marinette to follow her and showed her the bathroom, which Marinette was grateful for. 

"I figured you would want a shower to get that drink out of your hair," Ecco smiled before handing her a towel and fresh clothes. "You can use my stuff to clear yourself and to wash your hair. It's on the left hand side,"

"Thank you, Miss Ecco," She smiled, causing Ecco to smile a little.

"You can just call me Ecco. No need for Miss," She smiled, getting a nod of Marinette. "I'll wait here so you don't get lost when you're done,"

"Ok," Marinette nodded before disappearing in the bathroom. It didn't take her long to get her shower but when she came out, she looked a lot happier. Ecco took her old clothes from her and showed her back to where the boys were before disappearing again. Jerome looked over as she walked in before the two of them moved and took a seat on the sofa. She sat down on the armchair and played with her hands.

"Now that you've had a shower and feel a little better, want to tell us what happened?" Jeremiah asked, making her sigh before she launched into an explanation. She explained how Lila had threatened her in a text last night and how she told Alya that Marinette had had a go at her for not booking her a room at the other hotel. Jerome happily pointed out that Marinette had every right to blame Lila as it was her fault. Marinette nodded and continued with her story, explaining why she was covered in a drink when she got here. Both of them looked pissed off when she revealed that Alya had poured her drink over her and threw her lunch on her before calling her names and revealing to Marinette that they were never friends and that she was only using her. Marinette sighed and sadly explained that she realized that her class actually didn't care for her. Sure, some of them weren't as bad as the likes of Alya or Lila but Lila's appearance had simply brought out her classmates' true colors and it wasn't good. They were either bullies or cowards. She sighed, looking sad as she finished her tale.

"So what do you want to do about it?" Jeremiah asked, making her look at him.

"Yeah! Are you gonna let them get away with treating you like shit or are you finally gonna do what you should have done in the first place and put them in their place?" Jerome asked. Marinette frowned a little and looked down.

"I can't..." She whispered, looking down at Tikki who gave her an encouraging smile. She looked up at the twins. "Look... what I'm about to tell you must never be repeated to anyone ok?"

"We can keep a secret," Jerome grinned, getting a nod of Jeremiah. Marinette took a deep breathe.

"You remember I mentioned that Paris has two heroes, Chat Noir and Ladybug?" She asked, getting a nod of them. "Well... I'm Ladybug..."

Both boys reminded silent as they stared at her in surprise.

"Great... now you hate me because I'm-"

"How the hell did you become Ladybug when you're like... what 15?!" Jerome shouted, making her jump as Jeremiah frowned.

"That explains a lot," He muttered, looking at her but to her surprise, neither of them looked at her with hatred but with sorrow. "No wonder why you refuse to break. You literally can't afford to,"

"She's 15, Miah!! She shouldn't be a superhero!!" Jerome screamed, standing up. "She should be having fun, not fighting a fucking supervillain!"

"Agreed," Jeremiah nodded. "How long have you been a superhero?"

"Since I was 13," She admitted, causing Jerome to scream and kick something while Jeremiah frowned. "You don't hate me?"

"Contradictory to popular belief, we don't hate heroes," Jeremiah explained. "Without heroes, villains wouldn't exist but what I'm more interested in is how you became Ladybug? Are you a meta?"

"Oh, no," Marinette stated, lifting her hair. "I can't tell you the details but it's basically magic,"

"Magic is real?" Jeremiah asked, frowning as Jerome ranted angrily. "I take it no one knows your identity,"

"Well, Master Fu does but that's because he gave me my miraculous,"

"Miraculous?" Jeremiah asked as Jerome went silent. She explained that it was a magical jewel that gave her the ability to transform into a hero. "Fascinating,"

"Does this Master Fu help you fight this Hawkbitch?!"

"Um... no..." Marinette muttered. "I have my partner Chat Noir but it's our responsibility to defeat the akumas and find hawkmoth,"

"An adult gave you that kind of responsibility?!" He screamed. Marinette nodded. "Oh my fucking god!! Right, we're killing him!! What kind of fucking adult dumps that kind of responsibility on a kid?! Even Jim fucking Gordon or Batman would do that!!"

"The Robins are children,"

"Yes but Batman is always with them and actually does the majorly of the fights! The Robins are side kicks, not full time heroes!" Jerome declared before stopping for a second. "God, it really tells you how fucked up a situation is when a villain like me is questioning it. Anyway, what has this gotta do with you not been able to get even with your classmates?"

"I'm a superhero," 

"Yeah but only in Paris," Jerome countered. "You're in Gotham City, sista! I think it's time to let loose, get even and have a little fun!"

"I'm with Jerome on this one," Jeremiah stated, making Marinette bit her lip. They watched as she got up and began to talk to something. Jerome rose an eyebrow before she walked back over. To their surprise, a red blur suddenly flew from her pocket, revealing Tikki to them. "Uh... Jerome... you're seeing that little red thing right?"

"Yep..." 

"Ok, cool..." Jeremiah muttered in relief. "I thought I was hallucinating again,"

"Hello," She smiled, making Jerome jump onto Jeremiah and scream.

"It talks!!" He screamed, making Marinette giggle.

"It's ok," She reassured, gesturing towards Tikki. "This is Tikki. She's a kwami and agrees with your suggestion of having some fun,"

"What the hell is Kwami?" Jeremiah asked, shoving Jerome off him before looking at her. "Um... no offence,"

"None taken," Tikki smiled. "Also Kwamis are basically gods. We were created when certain ideas came into existences. I'm the kwami of creation,"

Jeremiah blinked and looked like he was having an existential crisis.

"Everything I know is a lie..." He muttered as Jerome sat up. "Gods are real..."

"I'm guessing you don't believe in gods?"

"Not my cup of tea," He replied, frowning as Jerome looked at Tikki before holding out his finger.

"Jerome Valeska," He grinned as she shook it.

"Tikki, kwami of creation," She smiled. "It's nice to meet you,"

"Likewise," He smiled. "Though it's my first time meeting a god,"

"So now that formal introductions are done, shall we make a plan?" Marinette asked, smiling a little. 

**~A Few Days Later~**

"I'm so sad that we only have two more days left in Gotham," Lila stated, pouting as Alya sighed as well. Truth be told she couldn't wait to get out of this godforsaken city but it had served a purpose. None of the class had seen Maribrat since the Wayne Tower incident. Lila hoped that she had been killed and dumped in a ditch somewhere. It would serve her right for trying to expose Lila for what she was. Shaking her head, she sighed gently as the class walked to the Crystal Palace that was a mall. Lila was glad. She could finally get some new clothing. She could try and get some free stuff by throwing around the Wayne and Agreste names. She turned to Alya. "I wish I could off helped Batman a little more,"

"Don't beat yourself up, girl," Alya assured as they walked through the mall with the rest of the class. "You should be impressed with yourself. Thanks to you, Gotham is a safe city again,"

"Yeah, I supp- is that a jack in a box?" Lila asked as she stopped, along with the rest of her class. To their surprise, the mall security had cornered it off, called the police and had began to evacuate the area while the police checked over the box. An officer walked up to the class and began to order them to leave the area. Miss Bustier, however, tried to argue.

"With all due respect, it's just a big box," She pointed out but the guy gave her a dead pan look.

"Last box we had like that turned out to be a bomb. Now please move-" He stated but suddenly, a bunch of clowns holding machine guns suddenly came out from the different shops and shot into the air, causing Miss Bustier and her class to scream. The security guard took out his gun and pointed it at the clowns.

"GCPD!!" He shouted, clearly not impressed as the rest of his officers took out his gun. A couple of the clowns began to shoot, causing the officers to shoot back.

"ENOUGH!!" A voice shouted, making the clowns stop shooting. The officer frowned and lowered his gun slightly as a young man dressed in a black pin stripped trousers, a red shirt and a purple jacket walked out. His dark green hair was gelled back. Lila gasped in horror as she saw his face. She knew he wasn't the joker but he resembled him. He was holding up his arm and had something in his hand. He stopped and smiled as. "Dead man's switch! You're familiar! Another trick me and my brother have. Only this one's more advanced then the last. You shoot me, my thumb loses and then... boom, boom, boom... now I have several bombs sprinkled through the mall but of course, that's not the only trick up my sleeve,"

A few clowns marched out with a couple of hostages as well, followed by another young man. The class gasped in fear as they saw the scars and the smile that was carved into his face. He was wearing similar pants to but his shirt was yellow and he had a light gray jacket with white boots and gloves. His ginger hair was spiked up and he had a shot gun slung around his side. He was also holding a dead man's switch.

"Jimbo!! It's been a while!! Hey, are you and that cute doctah still together?!" He shouted, grinning. James turned his gun on him but he tutted, holding up . "Uh, uh, uh!! You shoot me and boom, headless people,"

"Man, I hate this family," One of the other office stated as James lowered his gun. Miss Bustier's class were clearly scared, expect for Lila. She was thinking how she could spin this into a fantastic story. "What the hell do you two circus freaks want this time?!"

"This is our little sister's welcome party," Jeremiah smiled, making the police officer groan as James looks at them in confusion.

"Little sister? You don't have a little sister!" James shouted as the officer groans.

"Another Valeska?!" He gasped. "Sure, bring out some crazy broad!!"

"I wasn't always crazy, Officer," A girl's voice stated, making me everyone look at her as she skated over to them. She didn't look like the twins. She had dark hair that was placed in space buns and wore a pink and blue jester's outfit with roller skates on, that were mismatched along with her stockings and gloves. Her make up was simple. She had stripes under her eyes and a tear drop on her left cheek. Her lips were ruby red and her eyes were a bluebell shade. James frowned as he realized her accent was french. She wasn't originally from Gotham. "But you know what they say. Y'all can go insane with one bad day,"

"Marinette?" Alya gasped, causing the clown girl to look at her.

"I'm not Marinette anymore," She stated. "I'm Miss Fortune,"

"Marinette, you ne-" Miss Bustier stated but she stopped when she saw the look on Marinette's face.

"Ah, Miss Bustier... you use to be my favorite teacher," She smiled sweetly. "Until you took the side of a liar that is. Did you ever consider that Lila hadn't booked me a room on purpose?"

"Marinette, I can't-" Lila stated but was cut off by Marinette's insane giggle. 

"Oh but Lila. I'm not angry at you," She smiled in a psychotic way. "In fact, I want to thank you. You see I never would have met my brothers if you hadn't pushed me over the edge, turned my whole entire class against me, convinced them I was a bully and of course... if you had booked me a room in that hotel. Thanks to you, I met the Valeska twins and it's a real eye opener when two villains were more compassionate then my own class and teacher! Without you, I never would have realized that I'm a fucking joke to you fair weathered friends! It doesn't matter that you lied about everything. Cause they should have trusted me. That's what friends do! But no, instead, they claimed I was jealous! Refused to give me the benefit of a doubt! Well since I don't have friends, I thought why not make some new ones. Turns out most of the gotham villains really, really hate liars and bullies,"

"What the hell, Marinette?!" Alya screamed as James looked at her. "What the hell is wrong with you?! Just because Lila is better then-"

"Lila? Better then me? That will be the day!!" She grinned, laughing in a way that made Lila uncomfortable. "Lila isn't better then me and I'm here to prove it. Unlike you. Jimbo, you're the commissioner right?"

"Yes?"

"Do you know Lila?" She asked, pointing at her. James looked over and frowned.

"No... I don't,"

"Really? Cause she claims to be your niece!" Miss Fortune stated, reeling off and debunking every liar Lila had said about Gotham before exposing the class and Miss Bustier too. She went into detail about how she broke down and how Miss Bustier didn't even help her find a place to stay. The more she revealed, the angrier James and his officers got. The focus was no longer on the Valeska brothers but on the french teacher. To her horror, she was arrested for child endangerment and negligence. Lila wasn't arrested for anything but neither was Marinette. In fact, she broke down and to the officers' surprise, the Valeska brothers stayed with her. They didn't even put up a fuss when they were arrested but insisted that Marinette was innocent. For the first time in his career, James decided to look the other way, refusing to arrest Marinette. She was taken down to the GCPD along with the Valeskas and the rest of her class. James connected a few of his friends to get the french class out of the city and back to their homes. Thanks to Bruce Wayne, it only took a few hours before they were all sent home.

**~A Few Weeks Later~**

Lila unlocked the door to her home and smirked, noticing it was once again empty. Her mother had pulled her from DuPont after the whole Gotham incident, shocked that her teacher would arrange such a dangerous trip for her class. Of course, she had kept her mother in the dark about her role in it and while she wasn't able to paint Marinette as a true villain, she still spun the story to seem like a hero in it. Last she hear was that Marinette was in therapy and had left DuPont as well, Miss Bustier was fired and the rest of their class had realized the truth, not that it made a difference now. The damage had already been done and she was still doing more. She walked over to the fridge and took out a bottle of water. She turned on the lamp and dropped it in shock as she noticed two people in her living room. Her eyes widen as the twin with the carved smile took out a blade as his brother sat in the armchair.

"Hello, Lie-la," Jeremiah stated. "Our little sister sends her regards,"

**~Bonus Scene~**

"Whoooo!!" Marinette giggled as she sat in the trolley. Jerome was running full speed, pushing her through the shop as the security chased them. Jeremiah was holding onto the edge of the trolley, laughing as well. The three of them jumped away, letting it crash into some where before running off. They headed into the nearest store and straight to the toy section. Jerome grabbed a toy light saber and threw it at Jeremiah who caught it before he grabbed a second one. Marinette laughed as the two of them began to fight each other, making noises as they did. Jerome paused the fight and gave her his light saber before helping her onto his back. Once she was comfortable, they resumed the fight with her and Jeremiah fight as Jerome carried her on his back.

"Die, Sith scum!!" Jerome shouted, causing Marinette to laugh.

"My force powers are too great for you, Jedi fool," Jeremiah replied back as he climbed on the table and kicked the display. "Oh, security is coming!!"

"Retreat!!" Jerome screamed, running off with Marinette on his back. Jeremiah jumped down and ran with them, grabbing a bag of sweets on the way out. 

"Best day ever!!"


	7. The Traitor Card- Ace of Spades Bonus Scene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a game of cards, a player always has a trump card up their sleeves. Luka had his royal flush but he also had a hidden card. One he only ever brought out when a true enemy needed to be taken down. Known to the members of the Royal Flush as the Traitor card, the role of the Jass is a special player he brings into the game as his high trump card. Given to a person who loyalties are switched, the Jass acts as the Ace's spy and is key to his enemy's defeat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So in the original story, Alix showed anger towards Lila. Well, here's why. For the record, the Jass card is a real card. It's usually used in a game of trump and is considered the highest trump card. It is usually a jack card and is worth 20 points in the game, which is the highest value. Anyway, I thought it would be the perfect title for the traitor card. Hope you guys enjoy this is little snippet from my Ace of Spades AU. This is explains how he got all those cards :D

"Alix..." Nathaniel's voice made the skater turn around and face him. He looked fuming and she knew why. She helped destroy Marinette's sketchpad. Marinette had grabbed it and run, tears rolling down her face as she did. Alix felt bad but Alya insisted that she needed to be taught a lesson. Kim and Ivan had held back Nathaniel and Adrien who tried to stop it and everyone else ignored their pleas, including her. She hadn't done as much damage as Alya did. She only splattered paint on some of the papers but Alya and Lila completely blacked them out. Lila wrote horrible words and Alya poured an acid she stole from the Science Lab on the cover. They had laughed at Marinette's tears but that had passed and now it was just her and Nathaniel, who looked so disappointed and angry at her. "How could you?"

"Marinette was bullying Lila," She stated but to her surprise, it felt wrong. 

"Lila is a liar," He stated, shaking his head. "She lied about Marinette and she stole Marc's work. She threatened him into staying quiet,"

"Then how do you know?" Alix retorted.

"Because I found him crying over his destroyed notepad," He stated. "I pressed him until he relented and told me what happened. Alix... I can't be friends with you..."

"What?!" She gasped, shocked. It had been her and Nathaniel against the world for ages. "But... you're my best friend..."

"Not after what you helped do," He stated, shaking his head. "You need to realize what you and the rest of the class did was wrong and make it up to Marinette-"

"But she's a bully!"

"Even if she is, harassing her isn't going to help!" He shouted back, pinching his nose. "And it makes you a bully too! I'm sorry, Alix but we are not friends,"

She went to argue but he turned on his heel and left the classroom, making her frown. She shook her head and continued with her art piece. If Nathaniel didn't want to be her friend and wanted to take a side of a bully then that was fine by her. She didn't need him anyway. She had more friends then she ever had before.

(***)

"Have you heard?" Alix frowned as a girl leaned over to her friend and whispered as they walked past her in the corridor. She was on her way to lunch but she stopped to listen into this conversation.

"Heard what?" Her friend replied.

"The Ace is back," The original girl replied, making Alix's eyes widen.

"The Ace? I thought he retired,"

"He did but somehow he's back," She hissed back. "Apparently, he named Adrien Agreste as his king. Naturally, Lie-La is claiming that he's her boyfriend,"

"Well, we all know that's a lie," The second girl laughed. "The Ace wouldn't touch her with a ten foot pole,"

"Yeah, he actually has standards," They both laughed as Alix frowned before she walked off and headed into the locker room. Nino was getting his bag and Ivan was talking to Mylene. Naturally, Kim was goofing around with Max. She walked over to them, causing them to look at her.

"Alix?" Max asked, making her sigh.

"Have you heard the new rumor going around the school?" She asked, making him frown and shake his head. Kim stopped goofing and the others looked at her as well. "The Ace... apparently, he's back,"

"I calculate the chance of that been true at roughly 20%,"

"Yeah but if it is true, why would he make a return?" Mylene asked, getting a nod of Ivan.

"Who cares why?" Kim grinned. "I wanna know who's gonna be in the royal flush this year. Hey, Alix think you'll get the jack's chair back?"

"Maybe," She smiled but she had a terrible feeling that this had something to do with Marinette and how they had been treating her. If her feeling was right then nothing good could come from this. She followed the rest of the class into the canteen, feeling bile rise from her throat as she noticed the royal table. Sabrina was stood there, glaring at Alya and Lila as Luka sat at the front. On his left was Marinette, Marc and Nathaniel and on his right was Adrien, Chloe and Kagami. He looked up with a bored expression as they took their seats and said something to Lila and Alya before Sabrina cleared her throat.

"Can I have everyone's attention please?" She stated, getting the entire place to look at her. Kim grinned excitedly as he looked towards the Royal table. "A new royal flush has been formed,"

People whispered and muttered as Sabrina paused. Max pushed his glasses up as Alix frowned. If she had the Jack's chair again, she would already be up there with her card. She knew how Luka worked. He had given her the Jack of Diamonds when he last ruled but it seems he had a different line up this year.

"This year, we have the Ace of spades, the King of Diamonds, the Queen of Spades, the Jack of Hearts, the Ten of clubs and two Jokers," Sabrina stated, reading from a scroll. "The royal flush member are as follows. Ace's chair: Luka Couffaine, King's chair: Adrien Agreste, Queen's chair: Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Jack's chair: Chloe Bourgeois, Ten's Chair: Marc Anciel, Joker's chair Alpha: Kagami Tsurugi and Joker's chair Beta: Nathaniel Kurtzberg. This is the royal flush. Anyone who goes against them will be considered traitors. You all have your cards as well. If you have a card that is a 6 or higher then you may talk to the Ace and his subjects but if you have a card with a value of 5 or less then you are peasants and are not worth of talking to any of the royal flush! His highness has some words to say,"

At that point, Luka stood up and looked around as the students gasped and whispered. He narrowed his eyes, causing everyone to go quiet. They lingered on Alix for a few seconds and she looked down as she saw betrayal in them but it disappeared as quickly as it came.

"Firstly, I want to say why I decided to retire and why I have come back," He stated, placing his hand on the tables. "I wanted to experience life the way other people did so I stepped down from my throne and joined the common rubble. I got to experience life as a normal student or as normal as I could. As you recall, I asked everyone to treat me normally. Not to show fear or to ask permission to speak to me. While this was enjoyable, I officially retract that statement. As of now, I am no longer part of the common rabble. I take my throne back and you will treat me as royalty as well as my royal flush. Anyone who does not do that will be punished. Now for the reason, I have come back. It has been brought to my attention that there is a liar among my people, who has corrupted a number of students and have been tormenting my loved ones. I will not stand for it so I will say this once. This Liar and their followers have one week to retract all of their lies, remedy their wrong doings and apologize to their victims. If they do this by the end of the week, all will be forgiven but if they don't, I will unleash a fury like nothing they had ever seen on them and anyone who allies with them,"

All of the students gulped and whispered as Luka glared at all of them but her class felt especially scared. Alix knew it had to do with Marinette and her sketchpad.

"Now as I have taken rule again, I will reinstate the rules I expect you to follow," He stated. "Respect each other and no bullying are the most important but I expect you to follow the others too. If you don't know what those rules are, ask Sabrina or Aurora, who I name as the royal advisers. If you want to arrange anything, talk to them and they will arrange a meeting with myself and the royal flush and finally to the liar, I'd appreciate if you didn't spread rumors about me or my friends. I am not dating anyone right now and I have no intention of 'bringing you under my wing'. That's all,"

Alix instantly got up and left as she felt sick. She quickly went to the bathroom and gasped. She should have known better. She should have just been a neutral party. In the back of her mind, she knew hurting Marinette was bad but she never expected Luka to come out of retirement but it made sense. Everyone knew that Luka and Marinette had been friends forever and they knew he would do anything to help or protect her. Marinette could take a lot but destroying her sketchpad must have been the final straw. She must of have gone to Luka and told him everything. Alix felt sick again. Hell hath no fury like a Couffaine. He had told her that way back and now he was going to destroy them. Taking a deep breathe, she made her way back to the locker room and opened her locker. She took out the card tucked into her locker and looked at it. A frown crawled onto her face. Two of Diamond. A mockery of the card she once held. She pocketed it and walked to class. Marinette was sat next to Adrien and Chloe but she wasn't looking for them. She walked over to Sabrina and cleared her throat.

"Yes?" She asked, making Alix a little nervous.

"I need to speak with the Ace,"

"Card?"

"Two of Diamonds," She sighed, making Sabrina look at her with a look of disbelief. "But I invoke the right of Honor as a previous member of the royal flush,"

"You understand that Honor only grants you audience with his highness once?" Sabrina asked, getting a nod of Alix. "Very well, I shall ask him if he will honor it,"

"Thank you," She mumbled, sitting back down as Sabrina took out her phone and began to text Luka as Lila and Alya came in. Lila tried to point out to Miss Bustier that Sabrina shouldn't be on her phone but Miss Bustier completely ignored her and continued with the lesson. Her fear of Luka's wrath was much greater then anything Lila could provide. Kim leaned over to Alix as she took notes.

"Do you think he'll agree to see you?" He whispered, making her frown but nod. Luka was many things but he placed honor above all else. The least he would do is see her even if it was only for a few minutes. However, she couldn't be certain that he would see her today. In fact, she suspected that he would be busy for the rest of the day, given that today was his official return. She remembered how busy it was when she was by his side. Everyone constantly going to him for approval. Students, the class representatives, the art group, the science club, the teachers and even the principle. As the Ace, Luka controlled the whole school so it made sense that he would be busy.

**~Three Days Later~**

Alix frowned as she sat in the classroom, next to Kim and Max. Alya was chatting with Nino while Juleka and Rose were acting all loved up. Marinette had her phone out and was texting someone as Adrien smiled and laughed with Chloe. Alix had noticed that he seemed happier, despite been away from Lila. Chloe, Sabrina and Marinette had took it upon themselves to keep him away from her. Earlier, Alya had tried to confront Marinette about been a bully, only to be brutally shot down in true royal style. The real shocker was the words that came from Adrien. He had questioned if been friends with Marinette and Chloe made him a bully too. When Alya tried to argue, he shot her down and told her that it didn't matter what she thought. Alix couldn't help but feel a little proud of him as he stood up to Alya. He had even quit been a model as well. That had an annoying effect as Lila cried all lunch, claiming that Marinette had stolen Adrien away from her but if Adrien was with Lila, why did he look so much happier been away from her? Alix frowned but before she could come to any conclusion, the door to the classroom slammed open and Lila stormed in. She took her seat next to Alya and sniffed to herself, making Alya gravitate towards her.

"Hey, girl... are you ok?" She asked, gently placing her arm around her shoulders for comfort. Lila sniffed and wiped the tears from her eyes. 

"Oh, Alya... it's awful..." She sniffed dramatically as Nino handed her a tissue. "I just tried to talk to Luka about Marinette's true nature-"

"Ahem," Sabrina cleared her throat, making everyone look at her before she slammed down a detention slip, causing Lila and Alya to gasp as she walked away.

"What the hell, Sabrina?" Alya gasped, making the red haired girl look back at her.

"Miss Rossi had an unauthorized meeting with the Ace. She singled him out to have a 'chat' with him. This chat took up his time and the time of other students, therefore Miss Rossi is to be punished as it states clearly in the rules that you need a card with a value of six or above to gain his audience and as par his instructions, Miss Rossi did not receive a card as and I quote he 'does not care to entertain an audience with a liar'... his words, not mine," Sabrina stated before looking directly at Miss Rossi. "The detention is with Mrs Mendeleiev so I highly suggest you do not skip. She has already been informed that you are to attend and to ignore any argument or suggestion you might try,"

"B-But I'm not a liar," Lila gasped, tears in her eyes. Alix frowned as Sabrina looked over at her coldly.

"Maybe you are, maybe you aren't," She stated in a professional manner. "That doesn't change the fact that you met with the Ace without a card and his permission. Now if you excuse me, I have notes to take,"

She sat down and began talking to the other royals, who looked over at Lila and smirked at her. Marinette in particular was smirking more then the rest, causing Lila to want to strangle her until she noticed the phone in her hand. Lila went to open her mouth but decided to close it as Kim shook his head and mouthed 'leave it'. Alix frowned as Alya moved closer to Lila.

"So what did you tell him?" Alya asked, wanting to get the scope. 

"I tried to warn him that Marinette was only using him to get his power," Lila gasped, sniffing again. Alix frowned even more as she listened. "But he didn't believe me. In fact, he threatened me to stay quiet but I just-"

"My brother would never do that," Juleka suddenly stated, making everyone look at her as Rose nodded in agreement, causing Lila to frown but to Alix's surprise, it wasn't one of fear but one of annoyance, like she wasn't expecting anyone to question her.

"Yeah, Luka is kind and fair. He may rule the school but he is a kind ruler," Rose piped in but Lila sniffed.

"But he threatened me..." She gasped. "He's a bully... just like Marinette,"

"It's one thing saying Marinette is a bully but Luka isn't," Juleka added before lowering her voice. "But even if they are, they're royalty and you can't do anything about it,"

"What do you mean she can't do anything about it?" Alya gasped, outraged. "We can take this to Mr Damocles and the school board. Once they hear-"

"They'll do nothing, Alya. Luka practically knows everyone in Paris because of his job. He works part time as a delivery boy for the Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie, which has some of the most famous clients. He also works with Jagged Stone and the Kids+ studio. You guys have heard of Bob Roth right?" Ivan stated, making everyone look at him.

"Yeah, wasn't he a music producer who got sued and charged with Thief and Copyright infringement?" Alya asked, frowning. Alix frowned too as she remembered that. "Last I heard his record company went bankrupted as he couldn't get anyone to work with him,"

"Yeah, that was because he stole one of our songs. Luka sued him for the thief but he dug up every bit of dirt he could on him and used it to destroy him. Bob Roth is currently serving a sentence for Fraud and was sued by six other artists. Seven if you include Luka," Juleka gulped as Lila listened. How the hell did he have the very connections she lied about?! "Luka is a kind soul until you hurt him or someone he loves then he'll destroy you, regardless of who you are,"

"Surely, he can't be that powerful," Lila stated, making everyone look at her as they frown at her. "And it doesn't change that he threatened me,"

"But there is nothing you can do about it," Ivan stated, making Lila frown but again, it didn't look like sorrow. It looked like she was annoyed. Alix frowned even more but again before she could think about it, someone knocked on the door.

"Come in," Miss Bustier called out, causing the door to open. Aurora walked in and smiled brightly at her.

"Can I borrow Miss Kubdel please? The Ace wishes to see her," She stated, making everyone but the royal flush whisper. Miss Bustier nodded, allowing Alix to get up from her seat and grab her bag. The lesson was nearly over anyway. She walked over to Aurora and followed her out but she didn't miss the glare from Lila as she did. Aurora didn't speak to her as she walked over to the art room and stopped outside of the door. "The Ace is in there. Please be respectful while talking to him,"

"Of course," Alix replied before opening the door and walking inside. To her surprise, Luka wasn't alone. She had noticed that Nathaniel hadn't been in class earlier but she didn't expect to find him in the art room with Luka, who was playing a song on his guitar as Nathaniel was drawing and Marc was reading out a new script for the latest comic. The three of them stopped when Alix closed the door and cleared her throat. To her surprise, Nathaniel and Marc were glaring daggers at her but Luka put down his guitar and walked over to her. "Ace,"

"Miss Kubdel," He stated before pulling a chair out and sitting down. She played with her hands as she wasn't sure where to begin. "Miss Kubdel, you were the one who invoked the right of Honor and yet you don't say a thing. You, of all people, should know not to waste my time,"

"R-right..." She mumbled before looking at him. "I think you should reconsider your royal flush, especially the knave,"

"Really?" He asked, amused by her boldness. "And why would I do that? And more importantly, who would I replace with whom?"

"Well... most of your royal flush can't be trusted... obviously, Adrien and Nathaniel are trustworthy but the rest aren't..." She mumbled, feeling small as he continued to walk her. She noticed Marc crushing his pen. "I would suggest replacing Chloe with myself as I have served as your knave before. Marc could be replaced by Nino or Max and Marinette... I would suggest your sister or even Lila... she has a lot of connections and Kagami isn't a good wild card.... Alya would be a good replacement,"

"You're boldness amuses me," He stated as she licks her lip. "But allow me to explain why those who you have suggested are far from worthy to be by my side. Let's start with Ten... you suggested Nino or Max as a replacement for Marc. Now I chose Marc for his gift and his kind heart. He is a wonderful writer and very talented with words,"

Marc's face flushed with red at the compliments.

"And he is extremely compassionate. Nino, on the other hand, is a weak, spineless fool who can't even stand up for him to his control freak of a girlfriend. As for Max, he has no common sense nor real compassion for people. Sure, he has talents but he is not suited to be given a card higher then a four. Anyone who believes a napkin is a threat to their eyes, especially when they wear glasses can only be described as a fool," Luka stated, making Alix frown. "Let's move onto Kagami. Kagami has a strong sense of justice and is skilled with combat. She also had access to resources and certain celebrities. Why would I replace her with Alya, who is nothing more then tabloid trash and a gullible idiot,"

"Alya has a strong sense of justice and is tr-"

"No, Alya's sense of justice is warped. She believes that 'revenge' and justice are the same things when they are not. She is pushy and obsessive to the point where she puts herself and in turn, others, in order to get the 'scope'. She posted Lila's interview, despite the fact that it could have put a target on Lila and her family's back but Alya doesn't care about that. She only cares about the views. She has obsessively bothered Ladybug about her identity, despite Ladybug stating that she can't tell her and she puts targets on people's back. She never fact checks and she is arrogant, refusing to admit when she is wrong. After all, in the name of 'justice', she became the very thing she was trying to fight against. She became a bully," He pointed out, making Alix frown. "Regarding my choice for Jack, I chose Chloe because she's actually trying to be a better person, unlike you. You once held my confidence but that changed the moment you turned on Marinette. You know Marinette would never hurt or threat anyone but you didn't listen to her. The role of the Knave is to protect but you lost that role the moment you began to bully Marinette,"

"But Marinette was bullying Lila?!"

"So that makes it ok to become a bully as well?!" He shouted, making her step back in fear. "No, it doesn't and where was your proof? Did you see Marinette steal her designs or push her down the stairs?! Where were her injuries huh? You should have known that no one could fall down the stairs without been hurt and why would Marinette even have her number? Did you even try to compare it to the one in your phone?"

"N-No..." She mumbled, looking down.

"You knew Marinette for so much longer then Lila. She is the kindest, most selfless person and you tormented her, along with most of your class because some new girl told you that the girl who you had known for years and who wouldn't even retaliate to the likes of Chloe was a bully. I saw the texts and the bruises. I saw her shatter into pieces and I was the one who picked them up, Alix. That's why I chose her to be my queen. This way I can protect her and let her know she is important. She was always going to be my queen if I decided to return. As for your 'choices', Juleka has become someone I barely recognize. My sister is caring and gentle, not someone who joins in with bullying and as for Rossi, I have no time for a liar,"

"Lila isn't a liar," Alix argued but Luka didn't try to argue back. Instead, he took out his phone and pressed play.

"You can't prove it," Lila's voice stated in a manner that made Alix's blood run cold. "People just love hearing what they want to hear. It's not my fault they're too dumb to question my stories. Anyway, it's not like anyone will believe you if you claim that I'm lying. I have everyone wrapped around my little finger and there is nothing you or your stupid royal flush can do about it. This school is mine! Now I was hoping you could come willingly with me. Clearly you're not as smart as you think but since you're not as dumb as the rest of this useless school so I'll give you one more chance. You're either with me or you're against me but mark my words, Ace, if you're against me, I will destroy you. A few well placed bruises, a few tears and some ripped clothes and everyone will think you're the bad guy and I'm the poor innocent victim. So you better what do what I say,"

Luka stopped the recording and looked up at Alix, who looked like her whole entire world was crushed.

"Lila tried to confront me, Alix and I knew she would try and spin it to make me the bad guy so I recorded the talk," He stated, making her look at him. "Marinette isn't the bully. She is the victim, along with Adrien and Marc. She's been sexually harassing Adrien for months,"

"B-But she said he was dating her," She gasped.

"And how many times did he tell her to stop and she didn't? How many times did he look uncomfortable or told you guys that he wasn't dating her?" Luka asked, making her mind flash back. She saw him push her away from him. She had commented how how cute they were together and he told her they weren't dating but Lila said he couldn't tell anyone. She saw Lila grabbing him arm and him flinching. She covered her mouth as she realized. Luka didn't look at her with sympathy though. His eyes were cold and his expression was harsh. "And how many times did you brush off his concerns or ignore his discomfort?"

"I didn't know..."

"No, you didn't want to know. You saw it and you chose to ignore it," He stated, making her frown. "And Marc... you've been friends with him for two years yet you believed Lila over him, despite the fact that he had the original manuscript. You even read it before Lila even mentioned it but No, instead of believing your friend, you helped burn it because Lila cried wolf and claimed he was stealing from her,"

"Marc stealing someone else's work is ridiculous and you know it," Nathaniel piped in. Tears rolled down her face as she felt to her knees, the truth finally getting through to her. She had betrayed her friends for nothing more then a liar, who had shiny but empty promises. Luka walked in front of her and looked down at her as she sobbed.

"W-What can I do to make this right?" She gasped, looking up at him. To her surprise, he took out a card and handed it to her. She took it and looked at it. "J-Jack of Diamonds... but you already have a Knave?"

"You're not the Knave, Alix," He stated, making her frown. "I'm giving you the role of Jass,"

"T-The Traitor Card?" She gasped, looking at the card before looking up at Luka. "As you wish, my lord,"

"Good," He stated. "Your instructions are as follow. Act like you still believe Rossi and continue with the act but when you get a chance, sown seeds of doubt about her. You will also report anything she said about me or the others to Sabrina. I will contact you when I need you. I believe it goes unsaid that what you learnt here today stays between us or you will pay a penalty. Understood?"

"Yes, your highness,"

"Good,"

**~The Night Before Lila's take down~**

Alix's phone vibrated, making her frown as she picked it up. She saw it was a message from Luka. She had wondered when he would get in contact with her but she had played her part perfectly. She pretended to believe Lila but whispered seeds of doubt in the others' ears. She also reported the rumors and claims she made against Luka and the royal flush. She provided them with a link to Alya's interview as soon as it was released. She unlocked her phone and checked the message.

_From Unknown Number:_

_Jass,_

_The time has come._

_Go to the school asap._

_I've arranged for it to be unlocked._

_You will find your instructions there._

_Follow them exactly._

_Ace_

Alix got up and climbed out of her window before making her way to the school. It didn't take her long to get there. She tried the door and found it unlocked. She slid inside and walked over to the courtyard. To her surprise, Sabrina and Chloe were there with a box. She had been expecting Luka to be there himself but it seemed he chose not to come. She couldn't help but wonder why. Chloe had her arms folded and looked bored while Sabrina was tapping her foot. Alix walked up to them.

"Jass, excellent timing," Chloe smirked. "Sabrina, bring the little traitor up to date,"

"Yes, your highness," She smiled before turning to Alix. "The Ace has a plan that he intended to put into action tomorrow but for it to be successful, he requires the help of the Jass. As you know, he has a flare for the dramatic so he has provided you with two spray paints. One red and one black,"

Alix nodded as she took them from her before checking them. They were good quality spray paints.

"He wants you to use those on Alya's and Lila's lockers," Sabrina explained before gesturing to the box. Alix looked over and saw it was filled to the brim with the same card. The Ace of Spades. It was different designs as well. Some look handmade and others looked like they were from a normal pack. "The Royal flush have provided you with these. You are to put these in their lockers,"

She handed her a handful of Ace cards and a list.

"These are the Aces for the rest of your class. You will place them in the lockers of Nino, Kim, Mylene, Ivan, Max and of course your own locker. Not only will that keep your role as our Jass uncovered but you still must pay the penalty for betraying your friends. Understood?"

"Yes, Miss Sabrina but what do you want me to spray onto Lila's and Alya's lockers?" She asked. "And what about Rose's and Juleka's?"

"We've taken a much more personal take for those two," Chloe replied, looking at her nails as Sabrina took out a piece of paper. Alix took it and looked at it. It had a riddle on it, completely with a message and a diagram of the two lockers that explained what he wanted her to do. On the inside of both Lockers, she was to spray paint an ace of spade and write the message. On the outside, she was to spray paint a huge spade across both lockers before writing 'tabloid trash' in red on Alya's locker and 'liar' on Lila's. She put the picture in her rucksack and put it back on her back before taking the box with the cards. She headed into the locker and found the lockers she needed. She opened Lila's first and began to work on that then moved onto Alya's. While she let them dry, she placed the other aces in the rest of the lockers before returning to Alya's locker. She filled it with half of the cards and slammed it close before repeating her action with Lila's. Finally, she completed the task by adding the spade and the writing. She took a step back and nodded before packing the paints away and grabbing the box. She walked outside back to Chloe and Sabrina. 

"All done," She stated as Sabrina took back the paints. "Gotta ask though. How did you get some many cards?"

"Nathaniel and Marinette made some, Marc ordered a couple of packs, along with Luka and me, Adrien and Kagami provided the rest," Chloe stated. "Now your job is done. Head home and get some rest. Tomorrow, you have one last role to play. Lila will more then likely try and make out that she's a victim in this. Your job is to make everyone question it. Got it?"

"Yes, your highness," She bowed, making Chloe smile.

"Excellent," She smirked. "The Ace will be happy,"

**~The Next Day~**

Alix had to hide her smirk as she walked into the locker room along with everyone else. Lila was near the door and was pretending to sob. She had been trying to spread a rumor that Luka had threatened her again but hardly anyone believed her. In fact, Alix was certain that only Alya did. Kim and Max had been questioning it, along with Nino and Ivan. Not that they showed it though. Alya rushed over to her, along with the rest of the class but no one else made a move. Alix could feel the rest of the room glaring at all of them. 

"Hey, are you ok?" Alya asked, gently placing her hand on her shoulder. Lila did a dramatic flinch.

"Oh, I'm still frightened," She gasped, wiping her eyes. "I'm scare he'll come and threaten me again,"

"Don't worry. I'll protect you. Come on, let's head to our lockers," Alya smiled, getting a smile of Lila but as soon as they walked over two girls stopped and stared at their lockers in surprise as did everyone else. Everyone instantly began to whisper as both girls stared at their lockers. Alix clenched her fist. It took a lot of willpower not to smirk at her handiwork. Someone had sprayed painted an spade sign across both of them. The words 'tabloid trash' was sprayed in red across Alya's locker, making her growl and the word 'Liar' was sprayed across Lila's in the same paint. Of course, that someone had been herself. She was proud of her work but knowing she still had a role to play, she tried not to let it show. Her heart came to a stop as she saw Lila looking at her but thankfully, she didn't question her. Instead, she began to sob a little as Alya frowned at the vandalism before glaring at Marinette and Chloe. Alix had noticed them and wanted to say hi but again, she couldn't reveal herself. Not yet. Both girls were grabbing their stuff, along with Nathaniel.

"Should we ask them if they did it?" Mylene suggested but Alya shook her head.

"No, we'll confront them about it in front of Miss Bustier. That way they'll be forced to tell the truth," She declared as she unlocked her locker but stepped back as a number of cards poured out of them. "What the hell?!"

She frowned and leaned down as she picked up one of the cards. She turned it over and frowned as she saw it was the ace of spades. She picked another card and turned it over. The Ace of Spades again. Frowning to herself, she turned over several, revealing them to be all the Ace of Spades. Once again, Alix had to resist smirking.

"A-Alya..." Nino whispered, looking at her with horror before he backed away from her and Lila's lockers as he pointed at them. The two girls looked at where he was pointing and gasped. An ace of spades had been sprayed painted on the insides of their locker doors, along with a riddle. Alya frowned as she looked at it.

"Kings and Queens can cling to their powers and the Jokers have their call but as you will soon discover, the common one outranks them all. I hope you enjoyed the peace I gave you. It's over now and I'm coming for you both... sighed Ace..." She read out loud as everyone backed away from her and Lila. "What the hell does that mean?"

"He's given you the ace of spades..." Nino whispered as if someone had died. Alya and Lila looked at him confused as Ivan opened his own locker. He jumped back as a card fell out of his. The class looked at him as he picked it up. Alix moved across to hers. She would have to act surprised to get one as well.

"Ivan?" Mylene asked as he shook. He looked at them and showed them as Alix unlocked hers and took out the card. "Oh no..."

"It's just the ace of clubs!" Alya gasped, confused as Lila frowned but the others checked their lockers. Mylene let out a sob as she held another ace of clubs in her hand, Alix shook as she also held an ace of clubs, along with Max, who also got the ace of clubs. Nino and Kim didn't receive the Ace of clubs but instead got the ace of hearts and the ace of diamonds. "What the hell does all this mean? And why did we get the Ace of Spades?!"

"It means he's coming for us...." Mylene muttered as tears rolled down her face as Ivan held her. Nino clearly his throat.

"The Ace of clubs means you broke someone's trust, the ace of diamonds means you broke a promise and the ace of hearts means you broke a heart... if anyone gets any of these three aces, it is a warning to change your ways or he will come to punish you..." Nino muttered, making everyone frown deeply. Of course, Alya had no idea what they meant. She wasn't here when he ruled.

"And the Ace of Spades?" Alya asked. "What does that mean?"

"It means you've done all three of those things or worst and unlike the others, it is not a warning. It is a promise," Nino frowned, deeply as Alya gave him a confused look. "It's basically a death sentence... but why would he give it to you two?"

"Because he hates us," Lila gasped, tears rolling down her cheeks. Alix bit her tongue but she knew it was her time to shine so to speak. Chloe's instruction was make them question her claims of been a victim. She knew exactly how to do that. "This is because I rejected him and tried to stand up to Marinette..."

"Then why hasn't she got an ace?" Alix asked, making everyone look at her. Everyone here, apart from Alya and Lila, knew how Luka worked so she could easily make them question Lila. "Everyone knows he only ever gives the ace of spades to bullies,"

Lila frowned deeply as people were muttered and beginning to question why she got it. Alix held back a smirk at the look of panic on her face but before either could do any more, Juleka entered the room, looking extremely pissed off and followed by an equally pissed Rose. Her eyes moved across the room looking for something. Lila gulped in fear as Juleka looked fierce. Alix couldn't help but think to herself what Luka had told her before. Hell hath no fury like A Couffaine. As soon as Juleka's eyes landed on Lila, she stormed over to the girl and slapped her across the face.

"What the hell, Juleka?!" Alya shouted as everyone else, including Alix was too shocked. Juleka never got violent with anyone.

"Stay the hell away from my brother!" She screamed, shocking everyone. Alix felt her blood boil. What had Lila done to get such a reaction from Juleka? Is that why Luka had sent Chloe in his place?

"W-What?" She gasped, fake tears in her eyes but she did seem genuinely surprised by Juleka's reaction. "W-what did I do?"

"You fucking assaulted him, you bitch!!" Juleka screamed as Rose held her hand. Alix gripped her hand into a fist.

"How could you?!" Rose gasped, looking betrayed. Alix noticed Lila looking around, panic clear in her eyes. She was obviously trying to think how to get around this, especially since Alya was actually glaring at her. "Because of you and your lies, both me and Juleka were given an ace card each!! I broke my promise because of you and Juleka, she became the very thing she hated and it broke Luka's heart!! How... how could you lie?!"

"L-Lie?" Lila gasped, panic settling in. "I didn't lie!! H-he... he's the one who lying! He assaulted me and is trying to make me look like the bad guy when I'm the victim!!"

"Liar!!" Juleka growled, shoving Lila who looked surprised by the sudden attack. "He was absolutely terrified when he came home yesterday!! He told me about how you assaulted and threatened him twice!! Fucking twice, Lila!! He didn't want to tell me about the first time as he was too afraid to do so!! It was only because Mum pushed him to tell us if it had happened before!!"

"N-no, you've got it all wrong!!" She gasped, tears in her eyes as Rose glared at her. Alix wondered what had occurred. Was Lila really stupid enough to assault Luka? "H-he assaulted me, Juleka. I swear!! I didn't want to say anything because I was scared"

"Really?!" Juleka growled, not buying a single word. "Then explain to me why the fuck there were fucking claws marks on his arms and on his face as well as bruises marks on his stomach and his shirt was torn?!"

"It was self defense I swear!" She gasped. "H-he tried to assault me and I hit him in self defense!"

Juleka and Rose weren't buying it and Alix couldn't blame them. Luka was many things but he would never hurt a woman, even in self defense but it seemed Alya and the others were looking doubtful. Lila smirked when she thought no one was looking but Alix saw it. However, she knew Luka wasn't stupid and she was certain now that Lila had confronted him. However, last time he had recorded her and he was definitely not going to talk to her without a back up plan. Chances are he did the same thing with this 'talk'.

"He showed us the fucking recording of you threatening to scream rape if he didn't do what you wanted!!" Juleka screamed, making go Lila go pale. Alix wanted to laugh as Juleka confirmed her theory. Of course, he had fucking record it, the smart bastard. Alix smirked a little before morphing her face into a look of horror as Lila quickly looked around. Everyone else looked at her with horror. Almost instantly, she began to cry.

"H-he faked it to make me look like a bad guy," She cried but Juleka was having none of it. She punched her again. "I swear, Juleka, I didn't assault him!!"

"You fucking liar!!" She screamed, tears roll down her face. "I can't believe that I actually believed you!!"

"I'm t-telling the truth!!"

"Then where's your injuries!?!" Juleka screamed again. "If he assaulted you, why aren't you hurt?!"

Lila couldn't answer that. Alix knew it and so did Juleka. She gulped as Alix glared at her, along with the others.

"It... it was Alya's idea!" She gasped, tears in her eyes. Alix almost broke character. Lila had literally just dug her own grave.

"What?!" Alya screamed. "I didn't tell you to do that!!"

"Y-you told me to try and prove that Luka wasn't who he claimed to be..." She sniffed.

"So you tried to accuse him of sexual assault?!" Alya screamed. "And then try to blame me when you get uncovered!!"

"Not cool, dudette!!" Nino gasped.

"Nino, Alya is the one in the wrong here!!" Mylene scolded but frowned when Alix snorted.

"Alya would never do that!! This is Lila's fault!!" Rose gasped, tears in her eyes.

"No way, Lila was just following her terrible advice!!" Ivan gasped, clearly still believing Lila.

"I never gave her that advice!! She's lying!!" Alya growled, clearly pissed off.

"I'm not lying about that, I swear!!" Lila sobbed.

"You also swore my brother assaulted you!!" Juleka growled, making everyone look at her. Alix saw the perfect chance to make them fully doubt her.

"Guys!!" She shouted, getting everyone's attention. They all looked at her. "If Lila lied about Luka and Alya's advice, what else did she lie about?!"

**~After the Take Down~**

"S-She lied about everything..." Mylene gasped as tears rolled down her face. Despite knowing that she had been lying, Alix was shocked at how bad it really had been. What kind of psycho tried to get Ladybug killed or drove people to have mental breakdowns. She felt guilty as they had put Marinette through that but now most of the class was trying to apology to her. Alix was leaning against the wall as Kim gasped for forgiveness while he was on his knees. Nino had taken off his hat and bowed his head low. Rose and Mylene were crying and Ivan was looking guilty. Marinette had her arms crossed but said nothing until Luka walked over. He gently placed his arm around her and led her towards Chloe before the two girls left. He turned to the rest of the class and narrowed his eyes. They all went silence as they waited for him to speak. He looked at Rose, Mylene, Ivan, Kim, Nino and Alix.

"You all have one more chance. If you step even a toe out of line, I will personally destroy you," He stated, making them gulp. "You will be suspended for three weeks and I expect you to treat Marinette and the rest of my royal flush with the fear and respect they deserve. If I think you have earnt your right, I will grant you a new card. It will not be a court card but it will be a value higher then 6. I also expect you to pay back Marinette every single penny you owe her. Anything she made you, anything food brought from the bakery, anytime you convinced her to be babysit for free. Is that understood?"

"Y-Yes, your highness," The students whispered, shaking with fear. He dismissed them, expect for Juleka, who was playing with her hands and Alix. Alix felt bad for her. She gulped as he looked at her.

"Alix, you will face the same penalty as the rest of the class but I want to thank you for your help. However, I revoke the role of Jass for you as it is no longer needed. Like the rest of your class, you will gain a new card but given your current action, you will probably be the first to get yours. Now, you're dismissed. I need to talk to my sister," He stated, turning to Juleka. Alix nodded and left but decided to wait for Juleka. She hid beneath a pillar and looked over. Luka had his arms crossed but he didn't look angry. He looked hurt and disappointed. Juleka looked up at him.

"Lu, I'm sorry... I-" She started but he held up his hand.

"I'm not going to lie to you, Jules. I'm extremely disappointed in you," He sighed, making her frown. "You have known Marinette as long as I have. You have seen what she is like with people and how she is. Hell, we both have met Ladybug and we personally know Jagged. And you know how I feel about bullies. You know what it is like to be bullied. Remember Xavier?"

She flinched at the name.

"So I'm going to ask you one time and I expect you to answer me honestly. Why did you believe Lila when literally everything you know could tell you she was a liar?"

"S-She... I...." She gasped, looking down. For a minute, she was silence. She felt tears form in her eyes because when she really thought about it, nothing Lila said made sense. Marinette was like her. She knew what it was like to be bullied. She had put up with Chloe for years and other bullies. Luka had done his best to protect her from the mayor's daughter but she was clever and never went as far as Lila did. Juleka hung her head in shame. "I don't know..."

"Allow me to enlightened you then," He stated, making her frown. "You believed her because she promised you the world. I know how she offered to get you to meet Gabriel Agreste and Audrey Bourgeois. I know that she promised to get Kitty Section a record deal and tried to pass the songs you gave her as her own work. What I don't know is why you didn't question her and you followed her like a blind idiot. You became a bully because of her!"

"I didn't mean to..." She gasped, looking down. "I thought she was telling the truth,"

"Have I taught you nothing, Juleka? If it sounds too good to be true or it sounds out of character for someone then it probably is,"

"But... she was so nice..."

"And so was Dad!" He snapped, making her flinch before he pinched his nose. "You will have the same punishment as the rest of your class. You're also grounded until Mum says otherwise and Kitty Section is disbanded until I say so. I expect you to learn from this, Juleka. I know that you're better then this but you're gonna have to prove it,"

"I will, Luka..." Juleka muttered. "I promise,"

"Good," Luka muttered as Juleka walked away. However, he sighed and leaned against the wall, finally dropping his guard. Alix frowned as she had never seen him look the way he did. He looked hurt and that's when she realized a damage that no one saw and the final straw that caused Luka to destroy Lila the way he did. Sure, Luka had a flare for the dramatic but looking at him now, she realized this had hurt him. Lila hadn't just isolated his best friend and almost destroyed her. She had poisoned the mind of his sister and tore apart his life. In one simple move against Marinette, she had awoke a monster that he had been fighting all his life. Alix stepped out from her hiding, making him look at her with a harsh look. "You better have a damn good reason to be spying on me!"

"I... I wanted to say I'm sorry..." She muttered, making him frown.

"You should give your apologies to Marinette,"

"I know but I also think you deserve one," She stated, making him narrow his eyes. "Lila may have been trying to hurt Marinette but she ended up causing you pain and I never realized it. Your sister became the very thing you hate and your best friend could have been pushed over the edge. God knows what it must of been like for you seeing her broken or watching your sister turning into a monster. I can't even imagine it so I'm sorry. You're right. If it's too good to be true then it probably is... but I've got to ask... what if Lila comes back or gets away with this?"

"Alix, I promise Lila will never be coming back," He stated before turning on his heel and walking off. She stood there for a second before she smiled and went back to her class. She knew now that Lila would never be back in their lives. After all, the Ace always kept his promises. 


End file.
